


Я не смогу вернуться домой (часть 2): Дорога, которой нет конца

by Yelynx



Series: А песня звучит всё та же [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Romance, Ghosts, Horror, Hunters & Hunting, Incidental character death, Language, M/M, Mystery, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thriller, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelynx/pseuds/Yelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одну страшную ночь Аманда Винчестер погибла в пожаре, а желтоглазый демон вселился в Джона Винчестера. Их сын Дин бросает музыкальный колледж, оставляет позади всю свою прежнюю жизнь и отправляется в путь-дорогу с загадочным охотником на нечисть Сэмом Кемпбеллом, спасшим ему жизнь. Мать Сэма умерла при схожих обстоятельствах, хоть и очень давно. Парни решают объединить усилия – они хотят отыскать демона, спасти Джона и отомстить за смерть своих матерей.</p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Can Never Go Home (Part 2): The Never Ending Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202605) by [fanspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspired/pseuds/fanspired). 



Пролог

_Касторс Пассаж, Калифорния_

Тишина в машине была почти осязаемой – плотной, холодной. Оба - водитель и пассажир - безмолвствали. В глазах женщины стояли слезы. Не выдержав, она повернулась к мужу.

\- Так и будешь молчать? – спросила она тоном, одновременно и рассерженным, и жалобным.

\- Я не знаю, что ты еще хочешь от меня услышать, - вздохнул мужчина. – Я ведь уже извинился.

\- Извинений недостаточно!

\- Ну сколько можно об этом говорить! Я сказал и снова повторю – она ничего для меня не значит.

\- А когда ты крутил с ней, то ничего не значила я, да?

Ответом на это снова стало молчание, и она отвернулась к окну, глядя, как дрожат губы у ее отражения в стекле, за которым царила ночь. Женщина перевела взгляд вперед, где под колеса машины бесконечной лентой ложилась прерывистая белая линия дорожной разметки. Быстрое чередование темных и светлых полос завораживало, они выныривали из тьмы перед капотом и уносились прочь, в такую же тьму позади, а на смену тут же летели новые, и казалось, что нет конца ни им, ни дороге впереди. Ей внезапно стало страшно. Почудилось, что так оно и есть, и это прямое, как стрела, шоссе ведет не домой, а в жадную бездонную пропасть, что от начала времен поджидает тут зазевавшихся путников. Женщина коротко выдохнула, и у ее губ заклубилось холодное облачко пара.

Мужчина внезапно заговорил, ровным невыразительным голосом, и его слова поначалу прозвучали эхом ее собственных мыслей.

\- Мы уже целую вечность на этом пути и раз за разом оказываемся здесь. Что бы мы ни делали, как бы ни пытались – все приводит нас к этому, всегда. То, что происходит между нами, эти чувства… они нечисты, прокляты. Они сделали из нас обоих чудовищ. Только так это и может закончиться.

\- Что? – непонимающе взглянула она на мужа. – Ты о чем…?

Вместо ответа он крепче стиснул руль и вдавил педаль газа до самого пола.

\- Стой! Тормози!!  
Испуганный вопль женщины пресекся на полуслове, когда она, заледенев от ужаса, увидела, что дорога перед ними внезапно исчезла…

А потом они падали и падали во тьму, и она снова закричала, но на этот раз ее крик оборвался вместе со звоном разлетающегося вдребезги стекла и скрежетом сминаемого металла, и только тоскливый вой автомобильного сигнала, как погребальный плач, прорезал ночную тишину.


	2. Глава 1

**Глава 1**

  
Дин спускался по ступеням полицейского участка, механически переставляя ноги – шаг, еще шаг -  и только вид стоящей у обочины Импалы ненадолго выдернул его из душевного оцепенения. Сорвавшись на бег, он подлетел к машине и распахнул дверцу.   
  
\- Папа! - выкрикнул он с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Но за рулем сидел вовсе не отец, и горькое разочарование, окатившее обессиливающей волной, моментально превратилось в ничем не обоснованную ярость, и он рявкнул: - А ты какого хрена тут делаешь?  
  
\- Садись в машину, - коротко бросил Сэм.  
  
Дин моргнул и повиновался совершенно автоматически, настолько повелительный тон Сэма был похож на отцовский. И, положа руку на сердце, тот факт, что кто-то был рядом и отдавал приказы, воспринимался с облегчением, потому что сам Дин не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда идти и что делать. Вообще.  
  
Сэм не полез к нему с разговорами. Не задал ни одного вопроса. Не стал приносить соболезнований. Он просто завел машину, вырулил на дорогу и поехал. И это тоже было облегчением. Говорить - тяжело. Думать – еще тяжелее. Слишком свежо все, воспоминания - как режущие осколки стекол. И словно неподъемный груз на плечах… Дин откинул голову на спинку и закрыл глаза, пытаясь спрятаться, не видеть мир, который внезапно, за одну ночь, стал чужим и враждебным. Но стоило смежить веки, как он с захолонувшим сердцем увидел то, что, наверное, будет преследовать его в кошмарах всю оставшуюся жизнь: языки пламени, кровь, искаженное болью и ужасом мамино лицо, из которого уходила жизнь. С рваным выдохом Дин резко выпрямился и уставился прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом.  
  
В кармане завибрировал поставленный на беззвучный режим телефон, и Дин судорожно дернулся – даже это было для него равносильно прикосновению оголенного провода к коже. Он взглянул на номер звонившего и поморщился. Чад.  
  
Нет. Не надо никого.  
  
Несколько гудков – и включилась голосовая почта. Вот и отлично. Дин проверил пропущенные звонки. Семнадцать штук. Один от Чада, один от Эмили, один от Джимми, один с какого-то незнакомого номера, один от Стэна… вот ему надо бы перезвонить, но не сейчас… один от Вэнди и одиннадцать от Пенни. Вот зачем она это делает, а? Думает, он не видел первых десяти?  
  
Телефон снова  завибрировал, и Дин страдальчески скривился.  
Отвалите от меня все.  
  
Это снова была Пенни. Он поколебался и угрюмо ткнул в кнопку «Ответить». Легче отдаться, чем… Стиснув зубы, Дин поднес мобильник к уху.  
  
\- Дин! Слава богу! Ты в порядке?  
  
 _Нет. Далеко не в порядке._  
  
\- … я так за тебя волновалась, звоню и звоню, а ты трубку не берешь.  
  
\- У меня все хорошо, - отстраненно ответил он, качнув головой. – С полицией просто разговаривал.  
  
Пенни помолчала, а Дин бездумно вслушивался в тихое потрескивание на линии.  
\- Они выяснили, что случилось? – спросила наконец девушка.  
  
Он опять покачал головой, запоздало сообразив, что она его не видит.  
\- Нет. Говорят – несчастный случай. Пен… никакой это не «случай». То, что я видел… - Дин осекся. Не хотел он снова повторять все это. По-любому, ему никто  не верил, думали – спятил. Может, так оно есть. Хорошо бы… –  Но мне кажется, сами они так не считают, потому что все время про отца спрашивают – где он, что он… А я не знаю, Пен! Я без понятия, где он, и сам с ума схожу от беспокойства! И, боюсь, именно потому, что он куда-то пропал, они подозревают… Уроды. Сами ни черта  не понимают, вот и… Если бы не Сэм, они бы и меня, наверное, записали в подозреваемые.  
  
\- Дин, я отменю все дела и  вылечу к тебе ближайшим рейсом…  
  
\- Не надо.  
  
\- Я хочу быть рядом.  
  
\- Тебе тут и жить-то негде будет…  
  
\- Остановлюсь в мотеле.  
  
…И надо будет разговаривать с ней, думать о ней, опекать, следить, чтоб все у нее было в порядке…  
\- Послушай, малыш, не пори горячку, пожалуйста. Подожди чуть-чуть, я немного оклемаюсь, и ты приедешь, ладно?  
  
\- Просто хочу быть рядом с тобой, Дин, - помолчав, сказала Пенни.  
  
\- Я знаю, малыш, спасибо тебе. Просто я… сейчас… - _не трогай меня сейчас, неужели так трудно – просто оставить человека в покое?!_ – Не могу больше разговаривать, прости. Я перезвоню попозже, хорошо?  
                                                                                       
\- Дин, я просто…  
  
\- Я перезвоню тебе.  
  
\- Дин…  
  
\- Я перезвоню.  
Он захлопнул телефон и обессилено прижал его к горящему лбу, потом выключил и забросил на заднее сидение. Хватит с него общения.  
  
Немного погодя Сэм негромко спросил:  
\- Ты ел? Взять тебе чего-нибудь?  
  
\- Я не голоден, - хрипло ответил Дин.  
  
Кивнув, Сэм снова погрузился в молчание.  
  
Дин вздохнул было с облегчением – разговоры окончены – но тишина, нарушаемая лишь рокотом мотора, тоже вскоре начала тяготить. Можно выключить телефон, ни с кем не видеться, оставить рядом с собой лишь немногословного парня, но куда денешься от собственных мыслей? Нет, даже не мыслей - _не думать_ ведь тоже можно – а от собственной памяти? Ведь не прикажешь себе забыть то, что видели глаза. И тело - оно до сих пор помнит опаливший его жар, а ноздри – как будто чуют _тот_ запах...  Дин содрогнулся и поспешно включил радио, но пустая болтовня раздражала еще больше. Тогда он впихнул туда кассету и с тихим вздохом откинулся на спинку, когда грянувшая из динамиков AC/DC заглушила даже белый шум в его голове. И пусть знакомые слова сейчас воспринимались совсем иначе и больно царапали, преломляясь сквозь призму случившейся трагедии, но они по крайней мере имели смысл, за них можно было уцепиться и держаться, чтобы не сорваться в безумие и хаос.  
  
Он даже не озаботился спросить Сэма, куда они, собственно говоря, едут, и удивление лишь слабо ворохнулось в нем, когда Импала зарулила на стоянку у какого-то дешевого мотеля за городом. Ну а в самом деле – куда еще? Дома, в который можно вернуться,  у него больше нет …  
  
Сэм подъехал к одному из номеров и вышел из машины. Дин слышал, как открылся и снова захлопнулся багажник, потом дверца рядом с ним со скрипом распахнулась. Он устало поднял глаза – Сэм стоял рядом, держа в одной руке ключи, видимо, от снятой комнаты, а в другой - пакет с продуктами.  
  
\- Дин, пойдем.  
  
Тот безмолвно подчинился и поплелся следом за Сэмом. В номере Дин тяжело привалился к символической перегородке между «спальней» и «кухней» и наблюдал, как Сэм выкладывает на обшарпанный, но чистый стол продукты: молоко, яйца, какао, сок, еще что-то непонятное и большую пачку соли.  
С последней он поступил на первый взгляд странно - надорвал упаковку и принялся сыпать ее содержимое на пол у входной двери, и не просто так, кучкой, а ровным полукругом, от косяка и до косяка.  Такие же “дорожки” легли вдоль обоих подоконников, а потом Сэм вместе с пакетом исчез в ванной. Дин смотрел на все это безо всякого удивления, в каком-то полутрансе. Соль вдоль всех возможных входов… Это хорошо. Это – безопасность.  Что-то далекое и почти забытое, из детства, уверяло его в этом… Как же там было? Да, вот - соль защитит от нечисти….  
  
Сэм защищает их от нечисти…  
  
Хорошо.  
. . .  
  
Дин нахмурился.  
. . .  
  
Что?  
. . .  
  
Он встрепенулся и впервые обратил внимание на остальные пожитки: рюкзак Сэма, брошенный хозяином на ближайшую к двери кровать, рядом с ним – двуствольный обрез, на тумбочке - бутылка чистой воды с лежащим на дне распятием и еще несколько предметов непонятного назначения разложены вокруг… У Дина возникло смутное ощущение, что наличие этих штуковин должно его встревожить…  
  
Вернувшись из ванной, Сэм отложил полупустой пакет с солью и деловито занялся хозяйством. Отыскав в кухонном шкафчике высокий пластмассовый стакан, он налил в него молока, добавил яиц и еще чего-то - Дин не разобрал, да его это и не интересовало.  
  
\- Сэм… что мы тут делаем? – спросил он.  
  
\- Это на время, - ответил тот, подходя к своему рюкзаку и доставая из него… Дин решил, что это похоже на большой кожаный кисет, только не для табака, а для таких же мешочков, только меньшего размера, так что помещалось их там предостаточно. – Пока не решим, как мы будем действовать дальше.  
  
\- А… ну ладно.  
  
Выбрав два мешочка, Сэм вернулся к столу и добавил по щепотке их загадочного содержимого в стакан с молоком.  
  
Дин снова сдвинул брови… как _мы_ будем действовать…?   
  
Сэм закрыл стакан крышкой и принялся трясти его, как заправский бармен, готовящий в шейкере коктейль. Сходство только усилилось, когда он сунул туда соломинку и протянул Дину.  
\- Пей, - велел он.  
  
Дин безучастно уставился на неопределенного цвета жидкость.  
\- Что это?  
  
\- Протеиновая смесь.  
  
\- Я не голоден.  
  
\- Дин, тебе нужно хоть что-нибудь. Просто возьми и выпей.  
  
Сэм поднял стакан повыше и развернул соломинку так, что она требовательно ткнулась Дину в губы, а у того не было ни сил, ни желания перечить. Он послушно, как ребенок, обхватил губами тонкую трубочку и сделал глоток. Потом другой. Оказалось неожиданно вкусно – сладко и шоколадно. Да и сам процесс – медленно и вдумчиво втягивать в рот напиток через забавную пеструю штучку родом из детства, чувствовать, как потом он прохладным ручейком струится по горлу – почему-то успокаивал. Стакан Сэм всунул Дину в руку, но соломинку не доверил: вытаскивал ее, когда решал, что Дину нужна передышка, и возвращал назад, когда тот переводил дух – и так до тех пор, пока стакан не опустел. У Дина внезапно все поплыло перед глазами.   
  
\- Голова кружится… - пробормотал он.  
  
\- Я туда кое-что добавил, чтоб ты поспал.  
  
\- Не хочу я…  
  
\- Тебе надо отдохнуть.  
  
Дина шатнуло, и Сэм подхватил его, усаживая на кровать.  
\- Не слабо… - выдохнул Дин.  
Веки словно свинцом налились, и бороться с этим не было никакой возможности, но он еще успел почувствовать, как его укладывают и снимают ботинки, успел ощутить под щекой мягкость подушки…  
  
Во сне Дин выглядел совсем юным, почти мальчишкой. Лицо его смягчилось и расслабилось, губы трогательно приоткрылись, волосы разметались по лбу, на щеках лежали тени от длинных ресниц. Да, юным… и очень уязвимым. Грудь его равномерно вздымалась и опадала, а глядящего на это Сэма затопило странное чувство, никогда и ни к кому прежде не испытанное. Тревожная беспомощность. Беспомощная тревога. Что делать, что _еще_ можно сделать, как защитить этого парня от идущего за ним по пятам Зла?  
  
Вот не верил Сэм в совпадения, хоть ты тресни. Да еще в такие. Как ни крути, но не мог он _случайно_ оказаться в этом городе, устроиться работать в мастерскую Джона и попасть в дом семьи Винчестеров. К добру или к худу, но та же самая сила, что посылала ему видения, привела его к Дину. Все это не просто так, и Сэм должен помочь ему выкарабкаться из обломков рухнувшей в одночасье жизни. Надо… да, надо научить его. Научить защищаться, подготовить к встрече с Демоном… да, именно так, с большой буквы. Потому что _этой_ встречи едва ли удастся избежать. Но что мог сделать Сэм? Его собственное краткое, но очень ёмкое столкновение с Желтоглазым показало, насколько он беспомощен и бессилен. Против этой твари не сработало ни одно заклинание, ни один защитный сигил, ни один оберег. Воздействует ли на него соль? А святая вода? А «кошачий глаз»[1]? Пригодится ли хоть что-то, почерпнутое Сэмом из древних книг, или Демон – нечто такое, о чем никто и никогда не слыхивал? Сэм этого не знал, и поэтому… поэтому молодому охотнику пришлось срочно вернуться к прежним привычкам, от которых он так старался избавиться и которые хотел забыть как страшный сон: соль – у двери и окон,  святая вода – под рукой, оружие – тоже под рукой. А что еще оставалось делать?  
   
Пока копы мурыжили Дина в участке, Сэм вернулся в полусгоревший дом и забрал оттуда все, что могло пригодиться. А в процессе он выяснил, что Джоново правило «никакого оружия в доме» не распространялось на подвал. Там Сэм нашел запертый на серьезный замок тайник, в котором бывший морпех хранил весьма впечатляющую коллекцию разнообразного вооружения. Оставлять такое сокровище Сэм не собирался, тем более что визит в магазин боеприпасов добавил к общей картине последний завершающий штрих.  Поэтому сейчас, пока Дин спал, он провел время с пользой: сделал в багажнике Импалы второе дно, и получилось вместительное и укромное место, куда аккуратно улегся весь арсенал. Так не хотелось снова возвращаться к этой жизни, а втягивать в нее Дина не хотелось просто до ужаса, но другого выхода Сэм не видел. Как еще научить его защищаться?  
  
Лэптоп Дина он тоже прихватил с собой. Подобрать пароль было делом нескольких минут. Дин все так же спал, и Сэм закопался в Интернет, ища новые демонские знамения. Ничего конкретного он не обнаружил, и это вызывало в нем смешанные чувства. Ясно как день, что Дин захочет найти отца, но прямо сейчас они абсолютно ничем не могли помочь Джону, так что с этой точки зрения отсутствие знамений – это хорошо.  С другой стороны, такое затишье было подозрительно и, скорее всего, не предвещало ничего хорошего. Сэм с беспокойством глянул на спящего. Ему до зуда в ладонях не терпелось снова оказаться за рулем, в дороге. В движущуюся цель сложнее попасть. Но если он хочет, чтобы Дин и впредь ему доверял, то нельзя просто погрузить его, полусонного, в машину и рвануть отсюда на все четыре стороны – хотя, признаться, мысль эта у Сэма в голове мелькала. Нет-нет, Дин должен все понимать и сделать осознанный выбор.  
  
И Сэм, поначалу даже не заметив этого, начал расширять круг поисков, и только спустя какое-то время понял, что ищет уже вовсе не признаки, указывающие на присутствие Демона. Нет. Охотник искал _дело_.  


 

[1]Под названием «кошачий глаз» подразумеваются несколько различных минералов, с золотисто-зелеными или серо-зелеными переливами, которые имеют стеклянный блеск и, внешним видом, напоминают радужную оболочку кошачьего глаза с вытянутым вертикально зрачком. В таких камнях, отшлифованных в виде кабошона, заметна полоска света, расположенная параллельно его длинной оси. Она удивительно похожа на черный вытянутый кошачий зрачок.

Большинство камней с эффектом «кошачьего глаза» традиционно считались оберегами. Украшения с ними носили, чтобы защитить себя oт злых сил, сглаза. 


	3. Глава 2

Проснувшись, Дин сначала удивился – где это он, почему не в своей комнате? А потом вспомнил. Он рывком сел, обхватив себя за плечи, тело сотрясала дрожь. Сэм, до того методично укладывавший вещи в рюкзак, вскинул голову и озабоченно посмотрел на него.

\- Ты помнишь, где ты? – с беспокойством спросил он.

\- Д-да, - в голове у Дина немного прояснилось, но он вовсе не был уверен, что рад этому. – Который час?

\- Только рассвело, - ответил Сэм и, заметив отразившуюся на лице Дина мучительную работу мысли, пояснил: - Утро субботы.

Он прошел на кухню, насыпал в чашку растворимого кофе и залил кипятком.

Дин вскинул брови.  
\- Ничего себе! Старик, что ты такое намешал в эту свою _смесь_?!

\- Тебе нужно было поспать, - Сэм подошел и протянул Дину чашку с кофе.

Тот подозрительно принюхался к темной жидкости. Пахло странно.  
\- А _сюда_ ты что намешал? - сварливо осведомился он.

Губы Сэма тронула слабая улыбка.  
\- Только виски.

\- А…  
Да пофиг, виски - так виски, с утра – так с утра. Дин сделал большой глоток и поморщился – горько и шибает крепким алкоголем. Ничего, зато по телу моментально разлилось приятное тепло.

\- Иди в душ, - посоветовал Сэм. - Потом пойдем позавтракаем. Нам нужно поговорить.

Вот черт. Зловеще прозвучало. На памяти Дина после фразы «нам нужно поговорить» ни разу не случалось ничего хорошего. 

\- Я тебе одежду на смену купил. Размер вот только на глаз прикидывал. Надеюсь, не промахнулся и тебе подойдет, - с этими словами Сэм вручил ему внушительную стопку, еще пахнущую магазином и новизной.

 _Чего это он? Зачем надо было покупать новое? Почему он просто не…_ Дин сцепил зубы. Понятно же, почему… Не думать. Не думать об этом.  
\- Сколько я тебе должен? – глухо спросил он.

\- Потом. Иди в душ.

Сколько времени провел Дин, бездумно стоя под тугими, обжигающими кожу струями, он не смог бы сказать ни тогда, ни потом. Достаточно долго, чтобы закончилась горячая вода и на спину полилась холодная. Собственно, это и вывело его из прострации. Вздрогнув, Дин поспешно ополоснулся, вытерся и оделся. Сэм с размером не промахнулся, ну, разве что немного.

\- Рубашка великовата, - сразу заметил тот, едва Дин вышел из ванной.

\- Ничего, дорасту, - вяло отшутился Дин.

Он оглядел номер. Ни следа вчерашнего беспорядка, все собрано и тщательно упаковано. Они, определенно, съезжают отсюда. Только вот - куда?

Тем временем Сэм сунул Дину в руки еще одну чашку кофе, и тот снова безропотно принял ее, но впервые за эти два дня задумался... Нет, он, конечно, был благодарен Сэму за то, что он так с ним носится, просто… С чего бы ему? И почему сам Дин с такой готовностью принимает от него помощь и заботу, словно так и должно быть? Они ведь и не знакомы толком, и вдруг – спят в одном номере мотеля, словно братья, кофе с утра, одежда эта… Дичь какая-то. Но эта дичь почему-то казалась Дину самым естественным в мире порядком вещей. Чем-то безусловно и абсолютно _правильным._

\- Дин, присядь-ка на минуту…

Ох-хо. Вот оно, началось. И чем бы «оно» ни было, Дин опасался, что в данный момент находится не в том состоянии, чтобы с «ним» разбираться. Колени предательски ослабли, и Дин не столько сел, сколько рухнул на кровать. Сэм примостился напротив, на самом краешке соседней койки, подался вперед, упер локти в колени, переплел пальцы и хмуро уставился в пол. Да, действительно, ничего хорошего – Дин печенкой чуял.

\- Дин… то, что случилось с твоей матерью, - не несчастный случай. Ты и сам ведь это понял, так?

Стало нечем дышать, и где-то внутри колючим клубком свернулась боль... Да, Дин все понял. Но когда Сэм _подтвердил_ , да еще так уверенно, словно знал наверняка… это было как удар в солнечное сплетение, жестокий и беспощадный удар. 

\- Да… верно… - едва слышно выдавил из себя он, - … ты ведь тоже видел, Сэм, да? Ты видел, что она… где она… ты видел!

\- Да, Дин, видел, - как можно мягче ответил охотник.

\- Тогда… тогда ты должен поговорить с полицией, - немного воспрял духом Дин, хотя голос у него все равно подрагивал. – Сэм, ты должен рассказать им все, что знаешь! Они же думают…

\- Да говорил я с полицией, - поморщился тот. – Поверь моему опыту, они нам не помощники. Это вне их компетенции.

\- Блин, Сэм, но с отцом что-то стряслось, а вдруг он вообще погиб?!

\- Стряслось, - коротко согласился Сэм.

Снова – ударом под дых…

\- Но ты сейчас ничем не можешь ему помочь, Дин. Более того, тебе и самому грозит опасность.

\- Мне? Но… почему?

\- Дин, твоя мать погибла, а отец пропал. Сложи два и два, - жестко припечатал Сэм.

Черт… Почти нокаут. Да, этот парень умеет бить.

\- Хочешь еще виски? – Сэм кивнул на опасно накренившуюся чашку в руках Дина.  
Тот молча кивнул, и Сэм – тоже молча – встал, вытащил из своего рюкзака небольшую фляжку и плеснул в недопитый кофе щедрую порцию «Джека».

Дин глотнул и закашлялся.  
\- Т-ты… что-то об этом знаешь, я правильно понял?

Сев обратно на кровать, Сэм опять уставился в пол и вздохнул.  
\- Я кое-кто, знающий кое-что кое о чем… - невесело подытожил он. – Скажем так – с подобным я уже сталкивался. Мне приходилось распутывать дела, в которых полиция не могла разобраться. Ты видел, как я дерусь… и все остальное… так вот - меня этому учили чуть ли не с пеленок. Я всю жизнь провел… ну, пожалуй, это можно назвать семейным делом.

Дин попытался сложить все сказанное Сэмом в единую картину, но у него не получалось. То ли парень не все ему выложил, то ли у Дина просто мозги еще не включились.  
\- Так ты… кто?.. типа – частный детектив?

Сэм поколебался.  
\- Типа того, да.

Дин погрузился в угрюмое молчание.  
\- Сэм… как ты думаешь, есть шанс на то, что отец еще жив?

Тот снова заколебался, но затем кивнул.  
\- Возможно… - и он явно собирался добавить еще что-то, но передумал.

\- Тогда надо его найти! – тут же вскинулся Дин. – Сэм, мы должны…

\- Мы найдем. Обещаю. Поверь, я хочу это сделать не меньше тебя. Но пока у нас нет ни единой зацепки…

Дин дернулся возразить, но Сэм не дал ему и слова сказать:  
\- Я ищу, Дин. Как только будет что-то конкретное – сразу тебе скажу, но мы не можем ввязываться в это, не подготовившись как следует. Нам семь раз надо будет отмерить, чтобы быть уверенными на все сто, что мы готовы и знаем, что делаем, а прямо сейчас… сейчас нам нужно убраться из города. Нужно исчезнуть.

\- Убраться из… - непонимающе моргнул Дин. – Сэм, я не могу взять и свалить отсюда в неизвестном направлении. У меня есть… я должен… маму… - он с трудом сглотнул, страшные слова застревали в горле. Скрипнув зубами, Дин хрипло, но твердо продолжил: - Я должен взять на себя мамины похороны и еще всякое… другое…

\- Все уже сделано.

\- Ч-чего?..

\- Похороны организует семья твоей матери, Я говорил с твоим дядей… дядей Беном, правильно? Он все устроит. А Стэн позаботится о мастерской. Все уже сделано, Дин.

\- Так, ну-ка притормози! – забота и внимание, конечно, хороши, но не в таком же… количестве! Дин моментально ощетинился - он что, его тут за барышню кисейную держит?! – Сэм, что за фигня! Ты не можешь… Блин, чувак, от тебя реально спятить можно!

Сэм отвел взгляд и сумрачно кивнул.  
\- Знаешь, Дин, ты прав, - он вскинул голову, и… такие же печально-тревожные глаза Дин однажды видел у потерявшегося щенка, который не знал – погладят его или пнут, и у младшего Винчестера ёкнуло сердце. – Спятить можно и от меня, и вообще от всей этой… ситуации. Но ты – следующая цель Де… Дин. Ты _это_ понимаешь?

Тот вскочил и схватился за голову, словно пытался удержать ее на месте. Бред какой-то, сплошной бред.  
\- Но почему? Сэм, почему?! Что это вообще? Маньяк какой-то? Бандитские разборки? Что?

Сэм тоже поднялся.  
\- Я не знаю. Нет у меня сейчас ответов, а только куча вопросов и предположений. Но я могу помочь тебе. Дин… позволь тебе помочь.

Встретившись взглядом с этим парнем-ходячей загадкой, Дин умолк на полуслове. Вот и еще одна _головоломка_ – почему при виде этих небесно-голубых переливов в глубине Сэмовых глаз Дина словно переклинивает, и он готов положиться на него во всем, без условий и вопросов?

\- Я понимаю – все очень непросто, - сцепил пальцы Сэм, - мы ведь едва знакомы, но поверь - я знаю, что делаю. Просто дай мне возможность доказать это. Больше мне от тебя ничего не нужно.

Дин в замешательстве тряхнул головой. Наваждение какое-то.  
\- Значит, ты хочешь… ты хочешь, чтобы мы сорвались с места и уехали? Просто сели в машину и… Прямо сейчас?

Сэм ничего не ответил, но выражение его лица говорило красноречивей любых слов.

\- Куда? – давя в себе страх, спросил Дин.

Все так же безмолвно Сэм шагнул к столу, и Дин только сейчас заметил, что там стоит его лэптоп – открытый и включенный. Так, стоп! _Его комп_!

Тем временем Сэм повернул его экраном к Дину.  
\- Я тут наткнулся на сообщения о людях, исчезнувших на дороге у города Касторс Пассаж. Муж и жена пропали без вести на прошлой неделе, поехали по Лестридж Роуд и как сквозь землю провалились. Копы нашли разбитую машину, но тел там не было. За последние двадцать лет это десятый случай – всегда пропадает пара и всегда на одном и том же участке дороги. Думаю, нам стоит на это взглянуть.

Дин уставился на экран. Он понимал, что Сэм показывает ему те самые сообщения, но никакого желания читать их у него не было. В данный момент у него голова совершенно о другом болела. Хотя, если вдуматься…  
\- Пропавшие люди? – повторил он. – Ты считаешь, это как-то связано с исчезновением отца?

\- Не напрямую, - после секундной заминки кивнул Сэм и торопливо продолжил: - На худой конец, ты получишь наглядное представление о том, с чем нам придется иметь дело. Я прикинул маршрут, мы можем добраться туда часа за три. Но перед отъездом хочу убедиться, что у нас есть все необходимое. Вчера я возвращался в дом… собрал там кое-что твое. И вот список остального, что уцелело, посмотри внимательно и скажи, есть ли там еще что-нибудь, тебе нужное.

У Дина снова возникло стойкое ощущение «без меня меня женили», но он не стал заморачиваться. В конце концов, Сэм правильную вещь предлагал – заняться бесследными исчезновениями людей, сделать что-то полезное… Но в трех часах езды? 

\- Перед тем, как отправимся… я должен кое-кому позвонить. 

Сэм с присвистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
\- Хорошо, - с видимой неохотой согласился он. – Но постарайся сократить количество этих людей до минимума. И не говори никому, куда конкретно направляешься. Просто скажи – мол, еду, куда глаза глядят… развеяться и все такое. А потом выбрось телефон. По нему тебя легко будет отследить. Возьмем новый.

У Дина голова шла кругом, и в прямом, и в переносном смысле. Он очень надеялся, что не совершил фатальной ошибки, настолько доверившись Сэму, потому что чем дальше, тем больше попадал в прямую зависимость от этого странного парня.

\- Сэм… а откуда ты пароль узнал… ну, к ноуту? – спросил он.

\- Его было несложно угадать. Вишневый пирог ведь твой любимый, да?

\- Откуда знаешь? – моргнул Дин.

\- Ты сам сказал. В баре.

\- А… - протянул малость ошарашенный Дин. – То есть, ты его позаимствовал, чтобы найти дело… Ты там только по сети шарил, и все? Не… копался в моей почте и всем таком?  
Он с облегчением увидел, что Сэм в ответ уставился на него с искренним возмущением, даже обидой, и добавил, чтобы разрядить обстановку:  
\- И учти, чтоб в журнале посещений даже намека на сайты с гейской порнушкой не было.

Сэм обалдело захлопал глазами, но, надо отдать ему должное, быстро оправился, фыркнул и отправился укладывать вещи в машину. Дин же занялся звонками. Конечно, первой была Пенни. И после продолжительной беседы с ней, которая плавно перешла в ругань, он благоразумно решил, что со всеми остальными ограничится СМСками. Честно говоря, он не мог винить Пен за то, что она усомнилась в его адекватности. Он и сам в ней сомневался. Как объяснить его доверие к Сэму с точки зрения логики? Никак. Разве что списать все на шоковое состояние… Или на поехавшую крышу. Что ему и было сказано. После ее слов выбросить телефон в мусорку оказалось проще простого.

\- Проблемы? – коротко спросил его Сэм, когда Дин подошел к Импале.

Он резко мотнул головой, показывая, что не хочет об этом говорить. Сэм все понял, молча подсунул ему список и открыл багажник. Рот Дина наполнился вязкой горечью. Он смотрел на то немногое, что осталось после пожара.

Да какой там список - в глазах все плыло, и Дин едва мог разглядеть, что же лежало в багажнике.

\- Я старался учесть все, что может тебе понадобиться, - словно издалека донеслось до него. – Но если еще что-нибудь надумаешь, мы можем завернуть туда перед отъездом. Но, Дин, только то, что тебе _действительно_ нужно. И только если это было на первом этаже, потому что верхний…  
Сэм осекся.

Дин провел пальцем по корешку кожаного альбома, притулившегося у самого края.  
\- Ты фотки взял… - едва слышно прошептал он.

\- Ну… я слышал, что люди частенько спасают именно фотографии… - Сэм дернул плечом. – Временами мне тоже хочется, чтобы я мог захватить хоть парочку… - он прерывисто вздохнул. – Так нужно еще что-нибудь?

Что-нибудь? Что? Дин, глядя на лежащие в багажнике обломки своей прежней жизни, вообще ни о чем думать не мог. Нет, пожалуй, все-таки мог…

\- Моя гитара, - хрипло прошептал он.

\- Дин, только то, что _действительно_ нужно.

\- Это – _нужно._

Сэм пристально посмотрел на него и кивнул.  
\- Она была внизу?

Дин нахмурился. Он не помнил.

\- Я поищу, - Сэм забрал список из онемевших пальцев Дина и мягко подтолкнул его вперед, усаживая в машину.

Тепло руки Сэма на плечах – одно из немногих воспоминаний, что остались у Дина об этом утре. Он не помнил, как они подъехали к сгоревшему дому. Возможно, они и не подъезжали вовсе, а Сэм припарковался где-нибудь в отдалении, на другой улице. Смутно припоминалась водворенная на заднее сидение гитара. Еще всплывала в памяти короткая остановка на заправке, и как Сэм пытался впихнуть в Дина хоть какую-нибудь еду. Пакет с ней потом болтался на заднем сидении, рядом с гитарой. Все остальное было как в тумане. Собственно, самого _отъезда_ из города Дин тоже так никогда и не вспомнил.


	4. Глава 3

No stop signs

Speed limit

Nobody's gonna slow me down

Like a wheel

Gonna spin it

Nobody's gonna mess me 'round . . .   [1]

_Нет знаков "Стоп", нет скоростных ограничений._

_Никто не остановит меня._

_Я буду крутиться, словно колесо –_

_Никто не помешает мне…_

 

\- Дин?

 

Hey Satan

Paid my dues . . .

_Эй, Сатана, я оплатил свои долги..._

 

\- Дин?

 

\- Хм?

 

\- Да так, просто… тебе обязательно, чтобы было так громко?

 

Дин оторвался от лэптопа. Хоть Сэм и высказал свою просьбу более чем мягко, но сам при этом был похож на сжатую до предела пружину. После трех часов попеременно орущих на полную катушку AC/DC, «Металлики», Motorhead и теперь вот, по-новой, AC/DC – ничего удивительного. Скорее, наоборот, _удивительно_ , что Сэм столько вытерпел и не возмутился еще раньше. Дин дотянулся но магнитолы, убавил звук и снова уткнулся в ноут.

 

\- Спасибо, - Сэм с облегчением вздохнул и расслабился.

 

До того, где-то между «Металликой» и Motorhead, они ненадолго остановились у попавшейся по дороге закусочной, и Дин постарался впихнуть в себя немного еды и кофе. Не потому, что хотел, а просто понимал, что надо. И действительно, после этого позднего завтрака он сразу ожил и даже принялся изучать те статьи о пропавших людях, которые Сэм оставил в закладках браузера. Покамест Дину не удалось обнаружить у них ничего общего, кроме того факта, что все они были парами и все проезжали ночью по одному и тому же участку Лестридж Роуд.  Хотя Дин не стал бы давать руку на отсечение, что уловил абсолютно все, что было изложено в заметках. Бывало и так, что он раз за разом перечитывал один и тот же абзац, не  в силах уяснить его смысл – сами по себе слова были понятны, но вместе никак не складывались. Зато это занятие помогало отвлечься от того, о чем думать не хотелось – а большего ему пока и не требовалось.

 

Ближе к полудню они подъехали к Касторс Пассажу и всего в нескольких милях от города наткнулись на изрядную пробку – всю правую сторону шоссе занимали сгрудившиеся патрульные машины и фургон скорой помощи, так что остальным автомобилям приходилось осторожно пробираться по встречной полосе. Дорога здесь делала крутой изгиб, проходя по краю большого оврага. И там, внизу, среди измочаленных кустов и веток деревьев виднелись искореженные останки машины.

 

Миновав толкучку и завернув за поворот, Сэм остановился у обочины и оглянулся, вытянув шею, разглядывая сквозь заднее стекло почти невидную отсюда сумятицу на месте аварии.

 

\- Хочу взглянуть поближе, - решительно заявил он, вылезая из Импалы.

 

Вытащив из багажника рюкзак, Сэм покопался в нем и что-то достал.

 

\- Пойдешь со мной? – спросил он Дина, заглядывая в окно.

 

Тот тоже вылез из машины и без особой охоты зашагал следом. Сомнительно, чтобы копы с распростертыми объятиями встретили на месте происшествия праздных зевак. У самого поворота Сэм умерил прыть, внимательно оглядел асфальт, изучил кромку обрыва и вид, открывающийся сверху на разбитую легковушку.

 

\- Гм-м, - невнятно промычал он.

 

\- Что? – тихо спросил Дин. – Это та самая дорога?

 

Сэм утвердительно кивнул.

 

Хмурясь, Дин осторожно наклонился и тоже заглянул в овраг. Он был глубоченный, и его дно скрывала густая растительность.

 

\- Нехилая круча, - пробормотал он и обернулся к Сэму. – Крутой поворот, никакого ограждения. Ты уверен, что во всем этом есть какая-то загадка?

 

\- Нет следов торможения, - ответил тот. – Похоже, они даже _не пытались_ избежать падения.

 

\- Они могли просто не увидеть – ночь ведь была.

 

\- Где тогда тела?

 

Дин снова посмотрел вниз, на машину. Лобовое стекло было разбито вдребезги.

 

\- Вполне возможно – где-то там. Вылетели при ударе через окно – ищи их теперь…

 

\- Где тогда кровь?

 

Дин еще раз оглядел обломки. Хороший вопрос. Следов крови не было ни на торчащих зубьями осколках стекол, ни на исковерканном капоте. Краем глаза Дин уловил движение на дороге и встрепенулся. К ним направлялся дородный коп со значком шерифа на груди.

 

\- Сэм, пора сваливать, - пробормотал он.

 

\- Я хочу задать несколько вопросов, - покачал головой тот. – Веди себя, как ни в чем не бывало. Делай вид, что осматриваешь обрыв и тачку внизу, а говорить буду я.

 

\- Парни, не торчите здесь, езжайте, куда ехали, - сказал подошедший шериф. – Это место происшествия.

 

Вместо ответа Сэм сунул руку в карман, достал какое-то удостоверение, открыл его и уверенно продемонстрировал копу.

 

\- Мы судебные приставы, шериф, - деловым тоном сообщил он. – Падалеки и Эклз. Расследуем произошедшую за последнее время череду исчезновений.

 

Дин чуть не поперхнулся, выдавил кривую улыбку, изобразил страшно занятой вид и - как и советовал Сэм – наклонился, с преувеличенным вниманием разглядывая травянистую обочину и сыпучую кромку обрыва. Наверное, еще никто и никогда не осматривал с таким усердием этот конкретный участок североамериканского континента.

 

Полицейский недоверчиво уставился на Сэма.

\- Как-то ты чересчур молод для пристава, - с сомнением протянул он.

 

\- Спасибо за наблюдение, шериф, - холодно процедил тот. – Мне это уже говорили.

 

Именно таким слегка снисходительным тоном и стал бы разговаривать федерал, которому до оскомины  надоело каждый раз доказывать свои полномочия представителям властей в таких вот маленьких городках.

 

Бочком-бочком Дин двинулся прочь. Наверняка вон там, подальше, тоже надо все _внимательно_ осмотреть…

 

\- Это по тому делу, что было в отчетах за прошлую неделю? – напористо продолжал Сэм. – И вы только сейчас достаете машину?

 

\- Нет, это свежак. Позавчера случилось.

 

\- Обстоятельства те же? Пара, проезжавшая здесь ночью? Тел не обнаружено?

 

\- Ни тел, ни крови, ни отпечатков, ни следов борьбы, - подтвердил шериф. – Они как в воду канули.

 

\- Вы обнаружили какую-нибудь связь между этими людьми – кроме того, что все они были супругами или просто парами?

 

\- Ничего. Два раза это были просто парочки студентов, а до того – пенсионеры, муж и жена. Вот эти, последние – только поженились. Ничего общего.

 

\- Все местные?

 

\- Большинство, но не все.

 

\- Какие у вас предположения?

 

Шериф тяжко вздохнул.

\- Серийный убийца? Цепочка похищений? На сегодняшний день это и есть наши рабочие гипотезы, но… хотите честно? Мы не знаем. Бессмыслица какая-то. Если вы нароете тут что-то новенькое – милости прошу.

 

\- Не возражаете, если мы осмотрим машину?

 

\- Да на здоровье.

 

Кивнув в знак благодарности, Сэм начал спускаться к обломкам. Дин следовал за ним по пятам и, как только они оказались подальше от копа, негодующе зашипел:

\- Сэм, какого черта?

 

Тот никак не отреагировал, всецело поглощенный осмотром. Медленно обойдя машину кругом, он внимательно ощупывал взглядом, казалось, каждый дюйм исковерканного металла. Закончив обход, он вытащил из кармана странного вида штуковину с кучей проводков. Сэм направил это чудо техники на автомобиль, и приборчик тут же радостно замигал лампочками и восторженно заверещал. Дин даже забыл, что собирался возмущаться.

 

\- Это чего? – спросил он.

 

\- Детектор ЭМП, - пояснил Сэм.

 

\- ЭМП? – озадаченно повторил Дин. – Электромагнитные поля? Откуда, здесь же… нет ничего?

 

\- Вот именно, - хмуро согласился Сэм. – Никаких _естественных_ источников тут нет и в помине.

 

По скромному мнению Дина, это прозвучало как-то не очень обнадеживающе.

 

\- Значит… есть _«не естественные»_? В том смысле, что… «сделаны человеком, а не созданы матушкой-природой»? Да?..

 

Сэм не ответил и снова сунул руку в карман. На сей раз в появившемся на свет предмете Дин без труда распознал диктофон. Спятить можно. И что он собрался тут записывать? Вопли детектора ЭМП?!

 

\- Сэм! _Да_?!

 

Все так же храня молчание, тот рассовал по карманам свои гаджеты, вскинул голову и гаркнул – но не Дину:

\- Спасибо, шериф, мы закончили. О своих выводах сообщим.

 

Коп махнул рукой в знак того, что понял. Сэм удостоил Дина быстрого взгляда и коротко мотнул головой – поднимайся, мол. Тот стиснул зубы и принялся выбираться из оврага, медленно, но верно, закипая от негодования. Странным образом зарождающаяся злость помогла ему сосредоточиться. Сейчас, когда мысли постепенно переставали хаотично кружиться в голове, Дин припомнил, с чего, собственно, собирался начать. Он нагнал Сэма и зашагал с ним в ногу.

 

\- Эклз и Падалеки, значит? – тоном, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, заговорил он. – И откуда ты только взял этот отстой?   


\- «Желтые страницы», - неохотно буркнул Сэм.

 

\- Оно и видно. Чего ж так слабо, надо было идти до победного конца и говорить, что мы – агенты Малдер и Скалли[2].

 

\- В смысле? – с опаской покосился на Дина охотник.

 

\- В смысле – ты только что выдал себя за _судебного пристава_! – рассерженным змием зашипел Дин. – Ты вообще в курсе, что это _малость_ незаконно? И что за хрень с этими полями? Ну-ка, расскажи мне еще раз, что ты за _частный детектив_ такой, а?

 

Сэм набрал полную грудь воздуха, словно перед прыжком.

\- Наличие электромагнитных полей указывает на…

 

\- Блин, да знаю я, на что это указывает, Сэм! И про соль тоже знаю, и про святую воду! Я читать умею и телек смотрю! Что ты хочешь мне сказать? Что это история с привидениями? – Дин начал терять контроль и повысил голос. Сэм тревожно огляделся вокруг. – Только мы не в шоу снимаемся, Сэм, это _настоящее_ место происшествия, и вон там – _настоящие_ копы, а в твоем кармане – настоящее _фальшивое_ удостоверение. Ты чего добиваешься – чтобы нас закрыли?!  – охотник сделал большие глаза и слегка качнул головой, безмолвно умоляя Дина говорить потише. Он даже попробовал утянуть раскипятившегося парня в Импалу, но тот раздраженно стряхнул его руку. – Никуда я с тобой не пойду, вешай лапшу на уши кому другому! Ты сказал, что это дело связано с исчезновением отца. Будешь мне пропихивать, что маму убил призрак?!

 

Сэм снова огляделся вокруг и вздохнул.

\- Не призрак, нет.

 

\- Что тогда? Гули? Демоны? Вампиры? Зомби?!

 

Сэм резко обернулся и буквально пригвоздил Дина к месту вмиг потяжелевшим взглядом. Потом охотник заговорил – негромко, но твердо.

\- Дин, помолчи секунду. Помолчи и подумай… а потом ответь мне на один вопрос… - он умолк и, только убедившись, что Дин не просто слышит, но и  _слушает_ его, продолжил: - То, как погибла твоя мать, кажется тебе нормальным и естественным?

 

Это было безжалостно, и Дин поначалу дернулся как от удара, но уже через какие-то мгновения вся боль, весь страх, все отчаяние последних дней сплелись воедино, в черный колючий комок, и переплавились в жгучую, всепоглощающую ярость, которая выплеснулась на единственного оказавшегося в пределах досягаемости человека. Он сгреб Сэма за грудки и  размаху впечатал спиной в ствол дерева так, что у того от удара начисто выбило воздух из легких.

 

\- Мне вообще _ничего_ не кажется нормальным! – прохрипел Дин. Почему-то сейчас ему дышать было ничуть не легче, чем Сэму. – Вся моя жизнь теперь – гребаный образчик _не_ нормального. _Ты_ в первую очередь не производишь на меня впечатления _нормального_!

 

Они стояли вплотную, практически нос к носу, сцепившись взглядами – один яростный, другой потерянный. Сэм молчал и не двигался, он даже не пытался оттолкнуть Дина или еще как-то защититься, а просто замер и смотрел в сверкающие глаза младшего Винчестера, учащенно дыша - Дин чувствовал, как почти невесомо касается его губ теплый воздух. И, наверное, такая тактика была самой правильной, потому что именно отсутствие всякого сопротивления подействовало на Дина отрезвляюще…да еще взгляды эти… в общем, не по себе как-то стало.

 

Гнев испарился так же быстро, как захватил его, оставив вместо себя лишь ощущение гулкой пустоты и полнейшей беспомощности. Словно что-то надежное и крепкое, за что Дин, сам того не зная, все это время держался, вдруг надломилось и рухнуло – и теперь он падал и падал, не представляя, как остановиться. Все вокруг отдавало сюром и безумием, и, похоже, Сэм был единственным, кто понимал, что нужно делать… но что за человек, в таком случае, сам Сэм?

 

Руки у Дина повисли плетьми, и он тяжело привалился к багажнику Импалы.

\- Что я здесь делаю? – с тоской вырвалось у него. – За сотни миль от дома, с человеком, о котором ни хрена не знаю… черт, у меня даже телефона теперь нет.

 

Как же легко попался он на Сэмов крючок: странное происшествие на дороге, намек на то, что эта ниточка может привести к пропавшему отцу… Наверное, он просто _хотел_ попасться, чтобы было оправдание собственному желанию исчезнуть, сбежать подальше. Как будто можно сбежать от ужаса произошедшего и ответственности, что лежала теперь на нем одном. Практически последними словами, услышанными им от отца, были: «Такое впечатление, что ты просто плывешь по течению, без цели, без направления...». Что ж, папа был прав. Вольно или невольно, но Дин умудрялся выцепить из своего окружения самого что ни на есть «проблемного» человека, бунтаря и хулигана, и прибивался к нему, приклеивался банным листом с восторгом йоркширского терьера, нашедшего наконец применение своей собачьей преданности. Что искал он в этих людях? Может, то, чего недоставало ему самому? К примеру, независимости? Сэм, он ведь тоже живет своим умом, ни на кого не оглядывается. По сути, он - тот же Джимми Марстерс… только на фоне Сэма Джим казался сущим котенком, белым и пушистым.

 

Сэм уселся рядом с ним, Импала качнулась и просела под его весом. Дина вдруг остро пронзило ощущение,до чего высок и силен этот парень.По спине Винчестера пробежали мурашки. Он живо припомнил и ночь их знакомства, когда Сэм играючи уложил его на обе лопатки, и тех самоуверенных катал, что потом улепетывали от него без оглядки… А Дин только что взял да и припечатал его об дерево - совершенно безнаказанно. Это при том, что Сэм запросто мог ему все кости переломать…

 

\- Опасно с тобой, Сэм, - выдохнул он. – По твоей милости мы в два счета за решеткой окажемся, если не хуже… да еще все эта муть, словно прямиком из «Секретных материалов»… - Дин заколебался, не уверенный, что задать интересующий его вопрос будет безопасно для здоровья. – Ты… ты случайно не сидишь на каких-нибудь лекарствах, которые забыл принять?

 

Сэм вскинул брови и уставился на Дина, но не сердито, а скорее насмешливо. И даже коротко хохотнул. Почему-то этот тихий смешок Дина особенно успокоил.

 

\- Я не психопат, Дин, - заверил его тот. – И не шизик… Но в одном ты прав… Быть со мной рядом – небезопасно, - Сэм посерьезнел и перестал улыбаться, а Дину тут же стало не хватать ямочек на его щеках. – Хочешь честно? Я и сам не знаю, смогу ли защитить тебя. Просто…

 

Он умолк и покачал головой, невидяще глядя перед собой, задумчиво и тревожно хмуря брови. Потом словно принял какое-то решение – встрепенулся, сунул руку в карман джинсов, вытащил оттуда ключи от машины, пару раз подкинул их на ладони, а потом протянул Дину.

\- Дин, могу поклясться чем угодно, что я увез тебя сюда лишь по одной-единственной причине -  ради твоей безопасности, - твердо сказал охотник. – Но если ты так хочешь вернуться домой, я не стану даже пытаться тебя остановить. Только сначала подбрось меня до города, ладно? И буду очень тебе благодарен, если перед отъездом ты сделаешь мне одно, последнее, одолжение.

 

Ну, вот что такого в этом искреннем «щенячьем» взгляде Сэма, что все бастионы Дина рушатся в одночасье, и он просто не может сказать «нет»?

 

\- Какое? – признавая свое поражение, вздохнул он.

 

\- У тебя на лэптопе есть GoldWave[3]? – спросил Сэм.

 

[1]Этопесня AC/DC «Highway To Hell».

[2]Агенты Малдер и Скалли - персонажи сериала «Секретные материалы». «Секретные материалы» (The X-Files) -  американский научно-фантастический телесериал, созданный Крисом Картером.

В сериале спецагенты ФБР Фокс Малдер и Дана Скалли работают в отделе X-Files, специализирующемся на странных нераскрытых делах, связанных с паранормальными явлениями. Малдер верит в существование инопланетян и прочие сверхъестественные вещи, в то время как Скалли, по своей натуре являясь скептиком, пропагандирует во всем научный подход и зачастую не соглашается с теориями своего напарника. Между персонажами развивается тесная связь, начинающаяся как платоническая дружба и оканчивающаяся романтическими отношениями.

 

[3]GoldWave - программа, довольно мощный аудиоредактор.


	5. Глава 4

Официантка, сияя улыбкой, поставила перед Дином тарелку, и он по привычке подмигнул ей в ответ. Бекон и чизбургер он заказал тоже по привычке. Есть по-прежнему не хотелось. Вернее, так ему казалось, но его желудок имел на этот счет свое мнение, и требовательно заурчал, едва ноздрей Дина коснулся аромат жареного мяса и горячего сыра. Дин с некоторым удивлением посмотрел на бургер, словно вспоминая, что это и зачем оно нужно, и откусил кусок. А почувствовав вкус бекона, согласился с очевидным  – он действительно был голоден. А Сэм, как выяснилось, и в самом деле любил салаты… хотя на этот раз его обычное меню разнообразил стейк. Наконец-то. Должен ведь откуда-то браться протеин для таких впечатляющих мускулов.

 

Дин жевал и одновременно возился с ноутом, прогоняя запись, сделанную Сэмом у машины. Как он и ожидал, там было верещание датчика ЭМП, щебетание птиц, стрекот кузнечиков… и его собственный напряженный голос, произнесший: «Сэм! Да?!»

 

\- Вот! Ты слышал? – подскочил Сэм.

 

Разобрать что-то за звяканьем вилок-ножей и утробным гулом старой кофеварки было сложно. Дин прибавил звук и только тогда понял, о чем говорил Сэм. Похоже на дефект записи – щелчки и потрескивание. Он нахмурился.

 

\- Да, ты прав. Там что-то есть, помехи какие-то.

 

\- Сможешь их выделить, а потом замедлить и убрать шум?

 

Дин испепелил Сэма взглядом.

\- Я учусь на звукооператора, чувак, - сухо напомнил ему он.

  
Несколько постукиваний-поглаживаний по тачпаду – и странный звук стал явственней, уже не слишком походя на случайный фон. Дин решил поэкспериментировать со скоростью, замедлил его еще больше, и в итоге получил что-то похожее на голос, обычный человеческий голос – только все еще чересчур быстрый, чтобы можно было разобрать слова. Он встревожено посмотрел на Сэма, тот – выжидающе – в ответ. По спине Дина пробежал холодок, а в желудке камнем осело недоброе предчувствие, когда он снова снизил частоту и ткнул в кнопку «Прослушать результат».

 

Из динамиков донесся мужской голос, который четко и ясно произнес: «Только так это и может закончиться».

 

Дин всегда думал, что это выдумка падких на драматические эффекты писателей, но теперь и сам почувствовал, буквально – на собственной шкуре: как встают дыбом волосы на загривке.

\- Та-ак… ну… это реально…жутко, - дрогнувшим голосом сказал он.

 

\- Это называется «феномен электронного голоса», - пояснил Сэм, подаваясь вперед. – Тот же сгусток энергии, что создает электромагнитные поля, может воздействовать и на записывающую аппаратуру - как аудио, так и видео.

 

Дин запустил запись по-новой. «Только так это и может закончиться», - по-прежнему настаивал бесплотный голос. Захлопнув лэптоп, Дин глубоко задумался, потирая пальцем бровь, а  Сэм глаз с него не сводил, глядя напряженно и нетерпеливо.

 

\- Встречал такое раньше? – спросил наконец Дин.

 

Сэм кивнул.

 

\- А я ни разу, - признался младший Винчестер, нервно проводя рукой по лицу. – Хотя читал про это… Знаешь, Сэм, я человек вполне широких взглядов. Я могу поверить в то, что существуют неизвестные науке, но вполне естественные явления, которым мы дали название «призраки». Вполне возможно, что сильнейшие эмоции могут каким-то образом отпечататься… ну, не знаю – в мировом эфире, допустим… и потом проявиться на фотопленке, записаться на диктофон, а особо чувствительные люди могут воспринять их вообще безо всякого оборудования. Может, все дело в электромагнетизме, как ты и сказал.

 

Сэм снова кивнул.

\- То, что ты описываешь, давно известно и называется «эхом смерти». Это как бы записанный и повторяющийся в бесконечном цикле момент гибели человека, обычно на том самом месте, где все и произошло. Само по себе это не опаснее, чем ужастик по телеку.

 

\- Но ты считаешь, что мы имеем дело не с «эхом»?

 

\- Нет, это – мстительный дух.

 

\- Дух? – с сомнением повторил Дин.

 

\- Бывает, что душа человека, погибшего жестокой и, как правило, насильственной смертью, как бы застревает в нашем мире. Она привязана к месту трагедии, мечется, не может уйти и не хочет оставаться, а в результате  - сходит с ума, превращаясь в злобную сущность, которая срывает свою ненависть на живых людях. Обычно мстительный дух старается воспроизвести сценарий своей собственной смерти, но уже с другими участниками.

 

Дин замотал головой.

\- А вот тут промашка вышла, Сэм, - сказал он. – Потому что не верю я ни в души, ни в духов, ни в загробную жизнь, ни в другие слои бытия, и вообще ни во что из этой фигни под названием «дуализм»[1]. Вот в это… - он наклонился и крепко сжал Сэмову ладонь в своей, - в это – верю, это – есть. Плоть, кости и кровь.

 

Сэм уставился на него округлившимися глазами и поспешно выдернул руку, словно такое прикосновение было для него чем-то или глубоко личным, или вообще запретным. А Дин продолжал:

 

\- Люди никуда после смерти не уходят, Сэм. Они просто… перестают быть. Останавливаются, как останавливается машина, когда ты глушишь двигатель. Раз уж ты мертв, то ты – м…

 

И тут Дин как будто со стороны услышал то, что сказал... Оказывается удар, нанесенный самому себе, своими же словами, может быть не менее болезненным. Он так увлекся этим разговором о естественном-сверхъестественном, что совершенно забыл о том, что ему следует _не думать_. Дин совсем забыл напомнить себе эту мантру, и теперь уже поздно. Снова все встало перед глазами, как тогда, как в ту ночь… мама на потолке… мертва… мама умерла… мама умерла жестокой смертью… нет…

 

… Нет.

 

\- Тогда что, по-твоему, убило этих людей, а, Дин? – возразил Сэм.

 

Усилием воли Дин заставил себя вновь сосредоточиться на разговоре.

\- Ты уверен, что они мертвы?

 

\- Уверен, - коротко кивнул Сэм.

 

Дин внимательно взглянул на него. Похоже, для парня все это действительно – просто работа.

 

\- Сэм, а ты встречал когда-нибудь привидение… то есть, такого вот духа?

 

\- Бывало.

 

… Так безразлично, даже со скукой…

 

Дин открыл лэптоп и уставился на экран. Не было нужды снова прокручивать запись, фраза «Только так это и может закончиться» и без того отпечаталась в памяти.

 

\- Так это все – реально? – спросил он. – На самом деле? И ты этим занимаешься? Ты… специалист, расследующий всякие паранормальные  случаи?

 

Сэм склонил голову, но на утвердительный кивок это было как-то не очень похоже. И точно, с первых же его слов Дин убедился, что не ошибся.

 

\- Термин «расследующий» мне не очень-то подходит.

 

\- А какой подходит?

 

Сэм испытующе поглядел Дину в глаза.

\- Я охотник, - сказал он. – Я не _расследую_ паранормальные случаи, а охочусь на сверхъестественных тварей… Они убивают людей, я убиваю их. Точка.

 

\- Как убиваешь?

 

\- Есть способы: ритуалы, заклинания… клинки, пули и все такое тоже иногда приходится применять. Это зависит от того, с чем имеешь дело.

 

\- Ты о колдовстве говоришь, черной магии!

 

\- Я говорю об оружии, Дин, – сверхъестественном, но, тем не менее, оружии.

 

\- Как соль и святая вода?

 

\- Точно.

 

_Защита от нечисти…_

 

\- Дин, а тебе самому никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-нибудь необычным? Этот случай не в счет.

 

\- Мне? Нет.

 

\- Не бывало странных снов? Дурных предчувствий?

 

\- Нет.

 

\- А такого, что предметы поблизости сами собой перемещались?

 

\- Нет.

 

\- Никогда не было ничего, что наводило бы на мысль о присутствии рядом с тобой кого-то невидимого, но реального?

 

\- Н-нет, - запнулся Дин.

 

Сэм сдвинул брови и проницательно посмотрел на него.

 

\- Ты уверен? – подчеркнул он.

 

\- Да, я уверен, - раздраженно дернул плечом Дин. – А что?

 

\- Многие люди сталкиваются по жизни со сверхъестественным, просто или не осознают этого, или списывают на разыгравшееся воображение, или пытаются подвести под случившееся рациональную базу и объяснить все естественными причинами.

 

Воцарившаяся тишина нарушалась лишь стуком передвигаемых за соседними столиками тарелок и звоном кассового аппарата. Сэм так пристально разглядывал Дина, словно мысли хотел прочитать.

 

\- Ничего _такого_ ,  Дин? – с нажимом повторил он.

 

Лучшая защита – нападение, и Дин решил, что пора идти в атаку.

\- Скажи мне, Сэм, это дело действительно имеет что-то общее с исчезновением отца?

 

Поколебавшись, тот откинулся на спинку и честно, в лоб, сказал:

\- Нет.

 

\- Тогда что мы здесь делаем? – требовательно спросил Дин.

 

\- Это охота. Нечто осязаемое; такое, что я могу тебе показать. Если бы я упомянул про «сверхъестественное» еще этим утром, ты бы стал слушать?

 

Дин не ответил, только зыркнул хмуро, но его молчание говорило само за себя.

 

\- А теперь вот - слушаешь.

 

\- Я слышал голос на записи, - упрямо набычился Дин. -  Может, этому есть нормальное объяснение, но даже если нет – это не значит, что я принял на веру все, что ты сказал.

 

Сэм поначалу ничего не ответил, и Дин напрягся еще больше. Они оба понимали, что речь сейчас не только о фантомном голосе на диктофоне, и если Сэм заведет об этом разговор… снова… Но тот не стал. Он сказал только:

\- Тогда помоги мне с этим делом. Я все расскажу и покажу тебе  - что я делаю и как. Дай мне шанс тебя убедить.

 

Подошла официантка и подлила им кофе. Дин рассеяно поблагодарил ее, а потом подался вперед.

\- Сэм, - решительно сказал он, – посмотри мне в глаза и скажи правду. Ты можешь помочь мне в поисках отца?

 

Охотник ответил твердым взглядом, в котором теплый ореховый цвет опять причудливо смешался с синевой.

\- Дин, я не буду давать тебе твердых обещаний. Я ведь сказал уже, что на сегодняшний день у меня нет ни единой стоящей зацепки. Но я помогу тебе. Да.

 

Его слова вселили в Дина надежду, но и тревога никуда не исчезла, а мерзкое чувство собственного бессилия свернулось где-то внутри холодной змеей. Да, Сэм пообещал помочь, но, в целом, они как топтались на месте, так и топчутся.

 

\- Не могу просто сидеть здесь, - простонал он, откидываясь на стуле. – Я должен что-то делать.

 

\- Вот и делай то, что можешь, - с силой ответил Сэм. – Помоги мне разобраться с этим случаем.  Дин, тут люди гибнут, а мы – мы с тобой - можем это остановить.

 

Дин снова потер пальцем бровь и глубоко вздохнул.

\- Ладно… тогдакак действуем дальше?

 

На краткий миг на лице Сэма отразилось несказанное облегчение, но уже через мгновение он был снова собран и деловит. Вытащив бумажник, достал оттуда изрядную пачку купюр и протянул Дину.

\- Перво-наперво,идем покупать тебе новый телефон, - заявил он.

 

Дин со смешанными чувствами  уставился на деньги. Наверное, с Сэмом всегда так: одно и то же действие этого парня и подбадривает, и вселяет беспокойство - одновременно.

 

\- Мне стоит спрашивать, откуда ты взял столько налички? - поинтересовался он.

 

Сэм подумал, забавно сморщил нос и покачал головой.

 

Вздохнув еще раз, Дин потер ладонью шею.

\- Мы больше не в Канзасе, да?

 

\- Можешь мне поверить, тут ничуть не безопаснее, - невесело хмыкнул Сэм. 

 

[1]Почитать про дуализм можно тут: [http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дуализм](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D1%83%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%BC)


	6. Глава 5

Продавец в магазине техники оказался не дурак поболтать и любопытен был донельзя. Его интересовало абсолютно все, начиная с того, что Дин, собственно, делает в их городке. Тот уже по привычке ответил, что колесит с другом по стране, и в результате стал обладателем не только нового телефона, но и списка близлежащих к Кастор Пассажу мест, которые непременно нужно было посетить каждому уважающему себя туристу. Кстати, о местах… Дин не был бы собой, если бы не воспользовался так удачно подвернувшейся возможностью побольше разузнать о Лестридж Роуд и «несчастном случае» на дороге. Услышав эти слова, мужчина за стойкой саркастически хмыкнул.

 

\- Что? Не случай или не несчастный? – Дин нарочито вскинул брови.

 

\- В аварию _всегда_ попадает пара, - пожал плечами тот. – И тел _ни разу_ не нашли. Это, по-твоему, похоже на _несчастный_ _случай_?

 

\- Ну, должно же быть какое-то разумное объяснение, - задумчиво уронил Дин.

 

\- Угу, так все и говорят, уже много лет. Но как по мне, то самое разумное – не пытаться такое объяснение искать. _Здравое_ , по крайне мере, точно. Потому что с этой дорогой что-то сильно не так.

 

\- В смысле?

 

Мужчина окинул Дина внимательным взглядом, словно мысленно взвешивая, стоит ли говорить дальше. Дин изо всех сил постарался изобразить из себя человека с о-очень широкими взглядами на мир… хотя не совсем представлял, как это вообще должно выглядеть. Но судя по тому, что его собеседник продолжил, заговорщицки понизив голос, он в этом деле преуспел.

 

\- Эта дорога по ночам меняется: днем обычный горный серпантин, со всеми своими спусками, подъемами и поворотами, а ночью… - он замялся, и, как показалось Дину, вздрогнул. – _Меняется_. Становится бесконечной, прямой, как стрела, и ведет в никуда, во тьму. И сколько людей должно там погибнуть, чтобы доказать, что нет никакого «разумного» объяснения?

 

По мнению Дина, в этой городской легенде местного разлива зияла существенная дыра.

\-  Не может она каждую ночь меняться, ведь тогда людей исчезало бы куда больше, - рассудительно возразил он.

 

\- Ты хочешь попробовать проехаться по ней и испытать все на своей шкуре? Я-то по темноте к ней даже близко не подойду. Больше – никогда.

 

За эту обмолвку Дин уцепился не хуже заправской ищейки.

\- _Больше_? То есть, вы… сами это видели? – живо спросил он.

 

К его любопытству продавец отнесся с прохладцей - смерил Дина недоверчивым взглядом и, немного погодя, нехотя кивнул.

\- Я ехал по ней прямо в тот момент, когда она взяла и изменилась. Просто отвел на секунду взгляд, а когда снова посмотрел вперед, там, насколько глаз видит, – прямая дорога, бесконечная лента перед капотом. И я… не знаю, откуда, но понял – если проеду еще хоть чуток дальше, то уже никогда не вернусь обратно. Развернулся и дал оттуда деру… и теперь ночью в те места даже под дулом пистолета не сунусь.   


Дин притих – история впечатляла. Или этот человек описывал то, что пережил на самом деле… или же был _чертовски_ хорошим рассказчиком. Мурашки по коже так и бегали. Но оставался еще один неясный момент, его-то Дин и уточнил:

\- С вами тогда кто-нибудь был?

 

Мужчина замялся, слегка покраснел и ответил:

\- Нет, я один ехал.

 

Дин очень постарался не усмехнуться.

_Да, с тобой, определенно, был кто-то, кому находиться рядом совсем не полагалось…_

 

Из магазина Дин вышел, весьма довольный собой.

\- Нет, вы только посмотрите на меня – расследую дело, да еще как, - пробормотал он, улыбаясь и покачивая головой. – Что на это скажете, агент Падалеки?

 

Он задумчиво повертел в руках новоприобретенный мобильник, но позвонил не Сэму, а впервые за несколько дней набрал номер Стэна. Дин все еще не терял надежду, что отец даст о себе знать хотя бы своему другу и компаньону. Оказалось – нет, не звонил и не появлялся... Зато Стэн обрушил на Дина чертову уйму вопросов – где ты, как ты, с кем ты? Вздохнув, тот ответил как можно пространней: что он в Калифорнии, что с Сэмом, и все у них нормально.

 

\- А как так получилось, что вы с Сэмом вдруг стали не разлей вода? – с подозрением спросил Стэн. – То, как он все устраивал... ну, после пожара… если б я не знал наверняка, точно бы решил, что он – твой брат или еще кто. Но ты ведь до этого не был с ним знаком, верно?

 

У Дина неприятно свело желудок. Разговора на эту тему он надеялся избежать, но, видимо, не вышло.

\- Думаю, он просто… - он откашлялся. – Ну, помочь пытается…

 

\- Помочь он пытается…  Вот и помогал бы тут, я один зашиваюсь с  проклятыми железяками, а это как бы его работа, между прочим. Да, кстати, и полиция _очень_ интересуется, чего вдруг вы с ним в такой спешке рванули из города.

 

Дин ожесточенно потер пальцами бровь и поморщился от очередного болезненного спазма в желудке. Интересно, а неприятными разговорами можно заработать себе язву?

\- Что они говорят?

 

\- Да ни фига они не говорят, - пробурчал Стэн. – Просто спрашивают. Много и громко. Ты понял, к чему я веду?

 

\- Да… я… мне просто нужно было время, Стэн, вот и все…

 

Наверное, в голосе Дина проскользнуло что-то такое, отчего Копс немного помолчал и потом сказал куда мягче:

\- Да. Я понимаю, Дин…

 

_Понимает? Едва ли…_

 

\- Но почему вдруг с Сэмом? Почему не с этой твоей девушкой? Ты что, не мог куда-нибудь с ней поехать?

 

Пенни. При мысли о ней Дин почувствовал смутный укол грусти и вины.

\- У нее учеба и экзамены. Стэн, послушай, мне идти надо, - Дин решил, что пора заканчивать этот бессмысленный, по большому счету, разговор. – Если отец объявится, не мог бы ты дать ему этот номер и попросить позвонить мне?

 

\- Да, конечно, но…

 

\- Мне пора, Стэн. Пока.

 

Положив трубку, Дин мрачно уставился на мобильник. Ну, есть у него теперь телефон – и что? Как был он отрезан от всего, что ему дорого, так и остался, и от этого было почти физически больно. Ох, как бы он хотел, чтобы вот прямо сейчас раздался звонок, и это был бы папа, и он сказал бы, что все это одна огромная ошибка, и все хорошо, и можно вернуться домой. А там – мама, волнуется за него, ждет, спрашивает, будет ли он к ужину. Она пирог испекла, и…

 

У Дина ком встал в горле, да такой, что дышать стало почти невозможно. Надо позвонить Пенни. Он должен это сделать. Она там, наверное, с ума сходит, переживает. Что же он за скотина такая? И ведь не потому не звонит, что  общаться с ней не хочет, вовсе нет. Просто знает, что это будет не разговор, а очередной виток вопросов и упреков.

А Дину хотелось одного – очень, очень хотелось – свернуться где-нибудь на кровати, прижать к себе Пенни и просто лежать, чувствуя рядом тепло другого человека. Обнимашки, угу… Сэм, конечно, хороший парень, но едва ли согласится лежать в обнимку с кем бы то ни было, даже в целях психотерапии.

 

С такими невеселыми мыслями он добрел до кафе, где остался сидеть Сэм, зашел туда и малость обалдел… нет, если быть совсем точным, то обалдел он совсем не малость. Сэм был там, впрочем, как раз это было неудивительно. _Удивительно_ было то, что он пересел за столик к двум симпатичным девчонкам и оживленно с ними болтал. Ну, надо же. Парень наконец-то вспомнил, что он – парень? Судя по тому, как Сэм потянулся вперед и прикоснулся пальцем к кулону на груди у одной из девушек, – да, вспомнил.

 

\- Вообще-то, все наоборот, - подходя к ним, услышал Дин его слова. – Пентаграмма – защита от сил зла, очень мощная. Ну, для того, кто верит.

 

\- Сэм у нас фанатеет по «Неразрешимым загадкам»[1], - горя желанием помочь, вклинился Дин. – Он об этом уже сказал?

 

Судя по недовольному взгляду, Сэм его помощь не оценил. Он по-быстрому свернул разговор с девушками и буквально выволок Дина из кафе на улицу.

 

\- Чего ты сорвался-то? – миролюбиво спросил тот. – Я же видел, у тебя там прогресс намечался. А что, вся эта болтовня на потусторонние темы реально девчонок цепляет?

 

\- Дин, я собирал сведения!

 

\- А… Вот оно что.

 

\- И, кажется, я нашел связь между жертвами.

 

\- Кажется или нашел? – без особого энтузиазма уточнил Дин. Ну вот, теперь, наверное, не получится ошеломить Сэма тем, что узнал у того продавца…

 

\- Оба парня из колледжа совершенно точно обманывали своих подружек.

 

\- Целых двое блудливых студентов? – насмешливо протянул Дин. – Это бомба, надо оповестить прессу.

 

\- Неверность – это мотив для преступления, - подчеркнул Сэм.

 

Дин дернул плечом, но вынужден был согласиться.

 

\- В любом случае, это хоть какая-то зацепка. Сестра одной из последних жертв живет в городе. Хочу поговорить с ней, вдруг еще что-нибудь полезное всплывет.

 

Сэм устремился по тротуару куда-то к центру города, Дин пристроился рядом и зашагал с ним в ногу.

\- Вообще-то, я тоже не пустой из магазина пришел в плане сведений, - заметил он, стараясь, чтобы это получилось как бы между прочим, а не так, будто он напрашивается на похвалу… словно собачка, которая ждет от хозяина ласки за то, что принесла палку.

Остановившись как вкопанный, Сэм повернулся к Дину с нескрываемым интересом в глазах. Тот сжато изложил суть разговора с продавцом и стал ждать своей печеньки.

 

\- Интересно, - задумчиво протянул Сэм, переваривая информацию. – Надо будет проверить. Отлично. Ты молодец, Дин.

 

Дин заулыбался было, но моментально сник, когда до него дошел смысл всей фразы, а не только последних слов. Что это Сэм подразумевал под «надо проверить», а?!

 

\- Но сначала поговорим с сестрой.

 

Ох-хо…

\- И кем будем прикидываться на этот раз? Опять федералами?

 

Не сочтя нужным подтверждать очевидное, Сэм только пожал плечами.

 

Вот блин…

\- Ну, давай хоть имена поприличней возьмем, - вздохнул, сдаваясь, Дин. -  Эклз и Падалеки – ну, что это за фигня? Ты же что в фас, что в профиль -  ни разу не поляк.

 

\- Ну, вот и придумывай сам, раз умный такой! – обиженно фыркнул Сэм.

 

\- Да как нефиг делать! – ухмыльнулся Дин.

 

 

[1]«Неразрешимые загадки» - американская телепрограмма, шла с 1987 по 2002. Программа сделана в жанре документального фильма и рассказывает о разных загадочных случаях, произошедших в реальной жизни: нераскрытые преступления, исчезнувшие люди, теории заговора, паранормальные явления (НЛО, призраки и т.п.)


	7. Глава 6

\- Элисон Холдер?

 

Молодая женщина перевела взгляд с Сэма на Дина.

 

\- Да? – настороженно ответила она.

 

У Сэма вздулись и перекатились желваки. Он метнул взгляд  на стоящего чуть позади Дина, тот в ответ приподнял брови – давай, мол, все будет пучком. Сэм откашлялся.

 

\- Мы офицеры ФБР, мэм. Я… агент Медли, это мой коллега, агент Хэтфилд[1],- он поморщился и быстренько махнул перед женщиной новой корочкой, не видя, но зная, что Дин сделал в точности то же самое. Сэм снова покосился на него и раздраженно нахмурился в ответ на самодовольную улыбку свежеиспеченного «художника». - Мы бы хотели поговорить об исчезновении вашей сестры.

 

Настороженное выражение на лице женщины сменилось страдальческим и усталым. Она была бледна, под покрасневшими и припухшими от слез глазами залегли темные круги.

 

\- Зачем опять? Я ведь уже рассказала полиции все, что знаю.

 

\- Нам нужно уточнить некоторые детали, мэм. Это займет совсем немного времени.

 

Она кивнула и со вздохом посторонилась, приглашая их в дом. Еще раз глянув на своего товарища, Сэм встревожился – на лице того не осталось и следа от недавней веселости. Улыбки как не бывало, глаза потухли, меж бровей появилась морщинка.  До этого охотник все удивлялся, как быстро и легко Дин смирился с их не слишком законными действиями, более того -  даже вошел во вкус.  Наверное, это в полную силу проявилась в нем та авантюрная жилка, которая раньше лишь мельком проглядывала. Но сейчас… Сникший и помрачневший, Дин словно вспомнил, что игры давно закончились. Чересчур свежа еще была в памяти собственная потеря, чересчур легко было провести параллель между собой и этой убитой горем женщиной. А он, Сэм, слишком поздно сообразил, что не стоило брать его с собой сюда.

 

В гостиной, куда Дин доплелся, не поднимая глаз, он молча присел на кресло и отрешенно теребил нитку на подлокотнике, пока Сэм задавал Элисон вопросы: сначала рутинные, чтобы не выбиваться из образа федералов, потом - действительно его интересующие. Например, этот:

\- Вы не заметили ничего необычного в поведении вашей сестры перед несчастным случаем?

 

\- Нет, ничего, - покачала она головой, но Сэму было очевидно, что женщина отвечает совершенно автоматически, даже не думая. Ведь об этом ее уже много раз спрашивали копы.

 

И тогда он сделал ход конем.

 

\- Как бы вы описали ее отношения с мужем?

 

\- П-простите… в каком смысле?

 

Как ни мимолетна была запинка, Сэм ее уловил. Элисон занервничала, значит, вопрос был _правильный_.

 

\- Можно ли сказать, что она была счастлива в браке?

 

\- Ну… я думаю… средне… - голос у Элисон задрожал, губы тоже.

 

Вот, блин. Как же Сэм не любил эти слезы-сопли! В основном потому, что терялся и не знал, что делать, когда людей – свидетелей - пробивало на эмоции. Для охотников эмоции - непозволительная роскошь, и Сэма отучали от этого с младых ногтей.  Но сейчас ситуация была вдвойне хуже, чем обычно – если эта женщина разрыдается на глазах у Дина, то вообще неизвестно, что с тем станет.  И о чем Сэм только думал, когда потащил его сюда, а?!  Он тревожно глянул на подозрительно затихшего парня: заметил тот ее реакцию или нет? Заметил. Голова все так же опущена, но зеленые глаза внимательно смотрят на Элисон из-под длинных ресниц. Черт!

 

\- У них, конечно, бывали разногласия, - продолжила тем временем та. – Как и у большинства людей...

 

Она прерывисто вздохнула и умолкла, по ее щекам – ожидаемо - побежали слезы, а Сэм, в состоянии близком к панике, увидел, что упомянутые длинные ресницы опустились и слиплись мокрыми стрелками. Господи! Что ж за наказание такое! Дин же сейчас сорвется!

 

И пока Сэм судорожно пытался придумать удобоваримый предлог, чтобы им обоим побыстрей свалить отсюда нафиг, Дин вытащил из кармана носовой платок и безмолвно протянул женщине. Та благодарно приняла его и прижала к глазам. Секунду поколебавшись, Дин подался вперед и... взял Элисон за другую руку, ту, что бессильно лежала на ее коленях. Сэм напрягся и подобрался, как перед броском. Все его охотничьи инстинкты вопили и требовали вмешаться, прекратить этот дурдом – агенты ФБР не держат плачущих свидетелей за ручку! – но он до колик боялся, что любое его слово или действие сделает все только хуже. Впрочем, это случилось и без его помощи. Элисон взглянула на Дина, увидела в теплой зелени его глаз понимание и сочувствие – и отчаянно разрыдалась. Сэм ахнуть не успел, как тот уже сидел рядом с ней на диване, обнимая за плечи и прижимая к себе. Охотнику оставалось только смотреть на эту парочку в бессильной оторопи - за какие-то секунды ситуация полностью вышла из-под контроля. Потому что, как он и предвидел, из глаз Дина тоже покатились слезы. Нет, он не рыдал, как Элисон, не вздрагивал и не всхлипывал… просто смотрел прямо перед собой отсутствующим взглядом, а по щекам медленно, одна за другой, ползли соленые капли. Сэм дернулся было – надо что-то делать, надо увести его отсюда, из этого дома, от этой женщины, - но замер, сам не очень понимая, что его остановило. Чутье? Может быть. Или же тот факт, что хоть слезы у Дина и лились, но… не более того.  Он сидел, покачивая всхлипывающую на его груди женщину, и _вовсе_ не собирался разлетаться на осколки.  Дин _все держал под контролем_ – с несказанным изумлением осознал вдруг Сэм. Под тем самым контролем, который  охотник умудрился потерять. А он-то решил, что для парня, на которого столько всего свалилось, истерика Элисон станет пресловутой соломинкой, и Дин не выдержит, сломается, сорвется. Судя по всему, Сэм очень и очень сильно недооценил силу духа младшего Винчестера, который, оказывается, обладал мощнейшими скрытыми резервами. А слезы… ну, что - слезы? Бывает. Просто реакция.

 

Дин поднял свободную руку и утер лицо рукавом пиджака. Это, наконец, выдернуло Сэма из ступора. Он нырнул в карман, вытащил оттуда свой собственный платок и вручил Дину. Тот взял его и за спиной Элисон жестом просигналил молодому охотнику – все в порядке. Впрочем, одна польза от этого обмена гигиеническими принадлежностями точно была - Элисон заметила это и поспешно отстранилась от Дина, сбивчиво извиняясь и смущенно протягивая его измятый платок назад.

 

\- Да нет, не нужно, - покачал головой он. – Элисон, верно?

 

Та кивнула.

\- Простите, - повторила она. – Я просто… - она сглотнула и шмыгнула носом. – Не была Мишель счастлива. Совсем даже наоборот. Они с Ником давно ссорились… он шашни на стороне завел. Со своей секретаршей, только представьте!

 

\- Мужики не слишком оригинальны, да? – хмыкнул Дин.

 

Она слабо улыбнулась в ответ.

 

\- Должно быть, ваша сестра была очень рассержена, - предположил Сэм.

 

\- Пожалуй, - неохотно подтвердила Элисон.

 

\- Еще бы! – решительно высказался Дин. – Блин, да если бы я застукал свою девчонку с другим парнем, я бы прибил мудака!

 

Адова пасть! Он ведь _работает_ , он вытягивает информацию! Ай да Дин, ну и хват!

 

\- Думаю, ей тоже такое в голову приходило, - сумрачно согласилась Элисон и тут же прикусила язык, сообразив, что сболтнула лишнее. – Нет, подождите… вы же не думаете, что Мишель как-то подстроила аварию? Она ни за что… и ведь за рулем был Ник!..

 

\- Нет-нет! – поспешно заверил ее Дин. – Конечно, нет. Не берите в голову, вечно я сначала ляпну, а потом думаю.

 

Элисон немного растерянно улыбнулась ему.

\- Знаете, я совсем не таким представляла себе федерального агента, - призналась она.

 

Дин усмехнулся.

\- Да, мне это уже говорили, - он поднялся, взглянул на Сэма и спокойно спросил: – Что ж, думаю, мы выяснили все, что хотели, верно, агент Медли?

В его глазах, однако, не было никакого _вопроса_ , был лишь _приказ_ – мы закончили и уходим, все.

 

\- Да, - Сэм и не собирался спорить. – Спасибо, что уделили нам время, мисс Холдер. Соболезнуем вашему горю.

 

Выйдя за дверь, Дин поспешно утерся Сэмовым платком, ликвидируя даже самые малые последствия своей эмоциональной интерлюдии.

\- Гооооосподи, - выдохнул он и шумно высморкался.

 

Сэму очень хотелось сказать ему что-нибудь приятное, к примеру, то, как здоровски Дин действовал при сложившихся обстоятельствах, но он, хоть убей, не мог подобрать нужных слов. Фраза «Дин, ты, оказывается, вовсе не избалованный, мягкотелый студентик, которым я тебя считал» как-то не очень подходила. Совсем не подходила, если честно. Пережив страшную трагедию, Дин Винчестер _держался_. Держался на дикой смеси из гордости, неистребимого бунтарского духа и ослиной упёртости – и, что удивительно, у него получалось! Конечно, рано или поздно Дину все же придется взглянуть в лицо тому, от чего он пока так старательно отворачивался и отгораживался – и Сэм заранее боялся этого момента. Ведь Дин – это пороховая бочка, начиненная эмоциями, и невозможно предугадать, что он выкинет в следующую минуту. Но охотник решил про себя, что будет решать проблемы по мере их возникновения. Для начала хорошо бы им с этим делом справиться. Уже хоть что-то будет в активе.

 

Дин поймал на себе пристальный взгляд Сэма и понял его по-своему.

\- Хорош на меня так пялиться! – сердито рявкнул он. – И напомни-ка, какого хрена надо было донимать вопросами несчастную женщину?

 

\- Такого, что мы пытаемся спасти жизни? – с запинкой ответил Сэм, чувствуя себя канатоходцем, балансирующем на большой высоте и без страховки.

 

\- А. Да. Точно… - Дин уставился на мокрый платок, который все еще комкал в своей руке. – Ну, и что дальше? – сварливо осведомился он чуть погодя. – И учти, если ты сейчас заявишь, что собираешься допросить еще одного скорбящего родственника, я тебе нос сломаю, богом клянусь!

 

\- Нет, я хотел предложить тебе заглянуть в библиотеку.

 

\- Тогда ладно, - тут же успокоился Дин.

 

Он снова глянул на платок и неуверенно протянул его Сэму.

\- Тебе...?

 

\- Нет!

 

\- Ага.

 

Сунув наконец многострадальный кусок ситца в карман, Дин развернулся и размашистым шагом двинулся к дороге. Сэму пришлось поторопиться, чтобы нагнать его и пойти рядом, в ногу.

 

 

 

[1]Билл Медли (BillMedley) и Бобби Хэтфилд (BobbyHatfield) – музыканты из дуэта TheRighteousBrothers.


	8. Глава 7

Сэм, битый час просидевший в компьютерном отделе библиотеки, устало потер глаза и раздраженно уставился на экран. В своих поисках он забрался на пятьдесят лет назад, перерыл все газетные статьи и заметки, нашел кучу живописаний убийств, избиений и прочих жестокостей, но абсолютно ничего, что было бы связано с Лестридж Роуд. Он перевел взгляд на сосредоточенного Дина, который внимательно вчитывался на своем мониторе во что-то, невидимое охотнику, и Сэм от души понадеялся, что у его новоявленного напарника улов окажется побогаче. Дин сидел за соседним компом, но не рядом, а наискосок, за углом стола, и благодаря этому Сэму открывался прекрасный обзор и на обалденно пушистые ресницы, и на сосредоточено прищуренные изумрудные глаза.  Господи, утонуть можно в этих зеленых омутах.

 

Невольно припомнилось, какими темными, оттенка малахита, были они, когда взбешенный Дин прижимал Сэма к дереву на той злосчастной дороге, и жар его тела - близко-близко, тепло дыхания на губах, и как колотилось при этом сердце Сэма, словно вознамерилось выпрыгнуть из груди. А еще он мог поклясться, что в какой-то момент, прямо перед тем, как Дин резко отстранился, увидел, как изменилось - смягчилось - выражение его лица,  глаза распахнулись широко-широко, а зрачки медленно расширились…

 

Охотник тряхнул головой и, фигурально выражаясь, за шкирку заставил себя вернуться к поискам, но очень скоро его взгляд, словно притянутый магнитом, опять скользнул влево. На этот раз он плотно завис на руке Дина, расслаблено лежащей на «мышке». Вот Дин слегка повел ею вправо, погладил пальцем с аккуратно подстриженным ногтем колесико прокрутки… Сэм невольно сглотнул.

 

Он, не в силах отвести глаз, проследил, как Дин энергично потер кончик носа и заправил за ухо мешающую прядь волос – все это машинально, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера. М-да, хоть кто-то из них занят делом, и не черт-те чем… В этот момент Дин отвлекся от чтения, перехватил взгляд не успевшего среагировать Сэма и… озорно подмигнул ему, точно так же, как той официантке в кафе.

 

От такого простого, никого и ни к чему не обязывающего жеста, у Сэма внутри все зазвенело-запело натянутой гитарной струной, как у влюбленной школьницы. И сразу вслед за этим в голове промелькнуло раздраженное «Придурок!», потому что Дин, похоже, просто не умел по-другому с людьми взаимодействовать, флиртовать для него – как дышать. Хотя, скорее всего, он даже не осознает, что делает. Поэтому если на кого и надо злиться, то на самого Сэма. Ну, в самом деле, что за нафиг? Потерял голову, забил на расследование… Никуда не годится. Сэм старательно пялился на экран перед собой, делая вид, что читает, и сводил воедино все причины, по которым его увлечение русоволосым зеленоглазым парнем было алогично и смехотворно.

 

1) Дин, конечно, хорош собой, но по сути – ничего исключительного.

 

_Уф, Сэм, ну и кого ты этим обмануть пытаешься? Конечно же, он исключителен. Просто взгляни на него. ВЗГЛЯНИ НА НЕГО!_

 

Он это и сделал, украдкой. Дин – само усердие - уже снова погрузился в работу, приоткрыв губы и время от времени что-то беззвучно повторяя. Сэму до дрожи захотелось податься вперед, прикоснуться к ним, провести пальцем, чтобы узнать – такие ли они мягкие на ощупь, какими кажутся на вид…

 

Отвесив себе мысленный подзатыльник, он с усилием оторвал взгляд от соблазнительного зрелища. Итак.

 

2) У Дина есть девушка.

 

_Да неужели? Может, я и ошибаюсь, но едва ли он звонил ей с тех пор, как заимел новый телефон._

 

3) Он только что потерял мать. И несмотря на то, что Дин умудрялся практически в любой разговор вплести двусмысленные намеки – по укоренившейся привычке, ставшей второй натурой, как начинал понимать Сэм, - было весьма сомнительно, что парень и в самом деле способен сейчас желать разделить с кем-то радости секса…

 

_Думаешь, он сможет думать о своей погибшей матери, когда ты будешь со всем старанием втрахивать его в матрас?_

 

Что?! Что за… ?! Сэм резко выпрямился и виновато покосился на Дина, потом окинул затравленным взглядом библиотеку, словно тут кто-то еще мог услышать источающий ядовитые миазмы шепот чудовища, раздавшийся в его голове.

 

4) Это чертовски непрофессионально.

 

На охоте нет места чувствам и переживаниям, и не может быть прощения за то, что начал думать нижним мозгом, позволил взять верх гормонам, увлекся до помрачения рассудка человеком, безопасность которого является задачей номер один и чья жизнь находится под твоей ответственностью. Сэм и так уже выложил карты на стол, в тот раз, когда расспрашивал Дина о его ориентации, вернее, о том, насколько он гетеро. И если он сейчас же не возьмет себя в руки, не выльет, опять же выражаясь фигурально, себе на голову ведро ледяной воды, то ничем хорошим это не закончится. Их обоих убьют – и все тут. Господи, Дин ведь такое горе перенес и держится молодцом, не отчаивается, в охоте вот помогает, а Сэм в это время ведется, как подросток, на красивое лицо, прямоту и непосредственность… Тьфу!

 

\- Как там у тебя?

 

\- А?! Что?

 

Дин оторвался от своего компьютера и взглянул на Сэма, вскинув брови.

\- Ты чего вздернулся-то?

 

\- От неожиданности, - пробормотал Сэм, пытаясь прочесть хоть что-нибудь из того, что висело у него на экране.

 

\- Ладно, в следующий раз я скажу что-нибудь перед тем, как сказать тебе что-нибудь, просто чтоб предупредить, что я собираюсь кое-что сказать.

 

Сэм хмуро уставился на него. _Ну что ты за язва такая, как же я хочу тебя поцеловать… НЕТ!_

 

\- Ни фига не нашел, - буркнул он, раздраженно отпихивая от себя ни в чем не повинную клавиатуру.

 

Дин же, чуть сведя брови, снова сосредоточился на своем мониторе.

\- А у меня вроде есть кое-что. Не совсем по теме, но здесь и убийство, и исчезновение, и по времени подходит.

 

\- Так, не убирай, дай-ка мне… - Сэм со скрежетом передвинул свой стул к Дину и глянул на заметку с фотографией молодого парня и девушки, привлекшую внимание напарника.

 

\- В январе 1978-го Дэниел Витмэн был арестован за убийство невесты своего брата Кармин Хоббс, - коротко изложил Дин суть статьи. – А брат, Саул Витмэн, внес за него залог, и потом они оба исчезли из города. С тех пор никто ничего о них не слышал[1].

 

\- Погоди-ка, - озадаченно наморщил лоб Сэм. – Брат, чью невесту убили, внес залог за убийцу?

 

\- Как по мне, так _более чем_ странно, - заметил Дин.

 

Сэм задумался.

\- Не вижу тут неверности, - сказал он наконец.

 

\- Вполне возможно, что крошка Кармин крутила сразу с обоими братьями, - пожал плечами Дин.

 

Брезгливо поморщившись в ответ на это предположение, Сэм выдал следующий вопрос:

\- Но если исчезли два брата, то почему призрак выбирает жертвами именно пары?

 

\- Ты меня с Джоном Эдвардом не перепутал[2]? – огрызнулся Дин. – Я тебе просто факты излагаю.

 

\- Не знаю, - покачал головой Сэм. – Вроде бы и подходит, но в то же время – не совсем. Может, братья просто взяли и свалили в Мексику.

 

\- А может – лежат на дне того оврага, - упрямо возразил Дин, не желая так просто отказываться от своей находки.

 

Сэм откинулся на спинку стула и поглядел на высокое арчатое окно библиотеки. Времени было еще не очень много, но уже смеркалось – зима как-никак.

\- Думаю, нам стоит туда съездить, - сказал он.

 

Проследив за взглядом товарища, Дин тоже изучил сгущающуюся за стеклом темноту, потом в упор посмотрел на Сэма.

\- Что, вот прямо сейчас? – осторожно спросил он. - Ты хочешь на ночь глядя проехаться по дороге, которая в это время меняется?

 

\- Увидеть подобный феномен собственными глазами будет очень полезно.

 

\- Ты хочешь _на ночь глядя_ проехаться _вместе со мной_ по дороге, где _в это самое время_ исчезают люди, всегда по двое? – подчеркнуто уточнил Дин еще раз.

 

\- У меня есть, чем предохраняться, - заверил его Сэм.

 

Дин воздвиг брови высоко на лоб, моргнул… и от души расхохотался.

 

Да блин, что за проклятье! Вечно у него какая-то фигня с языка слетает! Мозги в кучку собери, Сэм!

 

\- Это хорошо, Сэмми, что ты предпочитаешь _безопасную_ охоту, - выдавил сквозь смех Дин. – Но чисто для того, чтобы призрак там не перепутал, хочу расставить точки над «i» прямо сейчас и пояснить – это не свидание. Мы с тобой просто друзья, верно?

 

\- Не смешно, -  с досадой пробурчал  Сэм. Кто бы сомневался, что Дин прицепится к словечку…

 

\- Разве что чуточку, - сверкнул тот неотразимой улыбкой.

 

Но, разумеется, на этом дело не закончилось, и Дин еще долго не унимался – посмеивался и повторял:

\- У тебя есть, чем предохраняться... О-ох, Сэмми, ты чудо природы, дар божий, вот ты кто!

 

Как же Сэму хотелось отвесить ему подзатыльник!

 

 

 

[1]Имена братьев в оригинале DanielWhitman и SaulWhitman, то есть по инициалам совпадают с именами Дина и Сэма Винчестеров (DeanWinchester, SamWinchester), но вот по транскрипции – нет, поэтому в переводе я намеренно немного исказила фамилию _Уитмэн,_ переделав ее в _Витмэн_ , чтобы это не потерялось. Мне кажется, что этот факт важен, хоть Сэм здесь и Кемпбелл.

 

[2]Джон Эдвард МакГи (JohnEdwardMcGee) - известный американский медиум, автор нескольких книг и ведущий телевизионных шоу «CrossingOverwithJohnEdward» и «JohnEdwardCrossCountry». Насколько он на самом деле экстрасенс – вопрос спорный, но фигура в США популярная.


	9. Глава 8

Сэм открыл багажник Импалы, вытащил оттуда сумки с вещами и поднял днище, раздумывая, что может им пригодиться в первую очередь. Глаза у Дина моментально стали похожи на два блюдца. Он потрясенно глядел на потайной отсек, битком набитый оружием.

 

\- Ты… ты что с ней сотворил?! – задохнулся он, в смятении шаря глазами по пистолетам, ружьям, обрезам, кольям, клинкам всех размеров и форм, чему-то еще, на первый взгляд непонятному, но, несомненно, предназначенному для охоты на нечисть. – Превратил ее в какой-то… цейхгауз на колесах!

 

Сэм встревоженно посмотрел на него. Ну да, этот арсенал кого угодно мог выбить из колеи, а уж тем более – гражданского, столкнувшегося с подобным впервые.

\- Нам все это нужно, Дин, - твердо ответил он.

 

Тот молча наклонился и выудил из кучи пистолетов «Кольт 1911». А ведь этот револьвер - из тайника Джона, промелькнула у Сэма мысль. Не исключено, что Дин его когда-то видел и сейчас узнал.

 

Охотник достал оттуда же свой «Таурус» и сунул его за ремень джинсов. Дин все это время разглядывал «Кольт», как завороженный, держа его обеими руками, словно взвешивая.

 

\- Знаешь, как им пользоваться? – спросил Сэм.

 

Дин кивнул.

\- Не то чтобы было много практики, - хрипловато ответил он, - но стрелять умею, да. И как устроен, знаю.

 

\- Ладно, освежим по-быстрому… - Сэм забрал у Дина пистолет, выщелкнул магазин, достал из коробки патроны, зарядил обойму, вогнал ее на место, передернул затвор, поставил на предохранитель – все это скупыми, привычными движениями - и протянул револьвер назад. – Теперь ты, - велел он.

 

Дин вытащил обойму и повторил все действия Сэма – не так отточенно и быстро, как охотник, но видно было: парень знал, что делал. Одобрительно кивнув, Сэм снова нырнул в багажник и принялся энергично шуровать там, то и дело чем-то звякая. Дин же покосился на красноречиво торчащий из-за его пояса «Таурус», еще раз проверил предохранитель на «Кольте» и, поколебавшись, сунул пистолет за собственный ремень.

 

\- Ты собираешься пристрелить привидение? - поинтересовался он.

 

Сэм выпрямился, держа в руках два железных прута, и вручил один Дину.

\- Нет, вот оружие для всяческих духов: железо. Оно разрушает электромагнитное поле.

 

\- Оно их убивает? Вернее… что?

 

\- Нет. Просто дает тебе фору во времени, пока призрак накапливает энергию по-новой. Чтобы избавиться от него насовсем, есть другие способы. Самый простой и эффективный – посолить и сжечь кости… если, конечно, сможешь их найти.

 

Лицо у Дина приобрело непередаваемое выражение, но Сэм все равно продолжил вводную инструкцию:

\- Это только для ближней дистанции, - сказал он, кивая на прут. – Если на тебя сегодня нападет призрак, просто ткни его этим, желательно куда-нибудь в середку.

 

Дин с сомнением оглядел железку в своей руке.

\- Серьезно, что ли? Пырнуть тень минувшего? Как поэтично, – он весьма натурально изобразил, как протыкает нечто невидимое перед собой.

 

\- Призрака, - педантично поправил его Сэм. – И – да. Хотя лучше бы он вообще не приближался к нам _настолько_ близко, - добавил он, доставая себе из недр багажника еще один прут – почти на метр длиннее первого.

 

Дин смерил его глазами, перевел взгляд на свой, короткий, надулся и обиженно заявил:

\- Это бессовестная дискриминация.

 

Сэм закатил глаза с видом «Господи, за что мне это?» и сунул Дину ключи от Импалы.

\- Ты поведешь, я буду на стрёме, - сказал он и забросил сумки обратно в багажник.

 

В машине Сэм положил длинный прут на торпедку, а тот, что покороче, сжал в руке. Дин плюхнулся на водительское сидение, что-то тихо мурлыча себе под нос… смутно знакомое, как показалось охотнику.

 

\- Та-рам-пам-па-пааам, та-ра-пам-па-паам… - Дин положил свое импровизированное оружие на колени, воткнул ключ в замок зажигания и с проказливой улыбкой повернулся к Сэму, поигрывая бровями. – Я не боюсь привидений![1] – с придыханием объявил он и завел мотор.

 

И, пока они ехали, так и напевал знаменитый саундтрек, выстукивая ритм ногой по полу и пальцами по рулю.

 

 

Не всегда мелодичное и приятное для уха мычание Дина изрядно действовало на нервы, но Сэм все равно пожалел, когда оно прекратилось, сменившись глухой тишиной. Они направлялись по темным улицам к началу горного серпантина, а умолкший Дин сжимал руль как-то чересчур крепко.

 

По выезде Сэм не сообразил засечь время и теперь не мог сказать точно, сколько они проехали, но по всем расчетам Касторс Пассаж уже должен был закончиться, Лестридж Роуд – начаться, а знакомый поворот все не появлялся..  Дорога перед ними оставалась прямой как стрела, насколько хватало глаз…  уходила в… черт!

 

\- Дин, давай тор… - облачко пара сорвалось с губ и заклубилось холодным туманом. Сэм приподнял прут, готовый к бою. – Дин, стоп, разворачивайся!

 

Но Дин не только не остановился, но даже не притормозил. Наоборот – увеличил скорость.

\- Мы уже целую вечность на этом пути и раз за разом оказываемся здесь, - глухо сказал он. -  Что бы мы ни делали, как бы ни пытались – все приводит нас к этому, всегда. То, что происходит между нами, эти чувства… они нечисты, прокляты. Они сделали из нас обоих чудовищ. Только так это и может закончиться.

 

От ужаса и потрясения Сэм на секунду оцепенел. Оно в Дине! Господи! Оно забралось в Дина!

 

Он вцепился в руль и попытался вывернуть в сторону, но Дин – или кто там еще - удерживал его с поистине нечеловеческой силой: машина даже не вильнула. Сэм не знал, сколько еще оставалось до рокового места, но точно немного, и времени наматывать сопли на кулак не было – или смерть на дне оврага, или... Он стиснул зубы и с размаху всадил железный прут Дину в бедро.

 

Раздался вопль боли, а за окнами словно кто-то мгновенно сменил декорации – шоссе изогнулось, как ему и было положено, огибая утес, и Сэм едва успел перехватить освободившийся руль – надо успеть, надо вписаться в поворот, еще не поздно, Господи, пусть будет еще не поздно! Шины пронзительно взвизгнули, заднюю часть Импалы занесло влево, и машина содрогнулась, словно в ужасе, когда одно из колес соскользнуло с асфальта и зависло над темной, жадной пропастью. Сэм одним прыжком оказался на водительском месте – считай, у Дина на коленях - и вдавил педаль газа: лучше уж врезаться в деревья, облюбовавшие себе место на той стороне дороги, чем… Нет, конечно, этого Сэм тоже изо всех сил постарался избежать и едва увернулся от корявого ствола, пронесшегося в считанных дюймах от Импалы, которая с треском вломилась в густые кусты, росшие в глубине придорожной рощицы.  По окнам и капоту застучали-заскребли ветви, сердито зашуршали листья, словно негодуя на бесцеремонное вторжение. Сэм нажал на тормоз и уперся руками в руль, откидываясь назад, удерживая своим телом Дина, иначе бы они оба вылетели головами вперед через лобовое стекло. Машина судорожно дернулась и остановилась, двигатель заглох.

 

Сэм сполз с Диновых колен обратно на свое место и, едва переведя дух, повернулся к нему.

\- Ты как? – выдавил он.

 

В роще было темно, но Сэм все же видел слабые блики света, мерцающие в широко распахнутых глазах парня. Ответом охотнику стало только сорванное, частое дыхание, а потом Дин распахнул дверцу и буквально вывалился наружу. Схватившись за голову, Сэм отчаянно выдохнул: «Че-ерт!». Но каяться и сокрушаться он будет позже, а сейчас Сэм встряхнулся и выскочил следом, ринувшись к тяжело опирающемуся на капот другу.

\- Дин, ты в порядке?! Дин!

 

\- Нет, я не в _порядке_! Ты меня, блядь, пырнул! – заорал тот так, что в ушах зазвенело. – Ты, сука, пропорол мне ногу гребаной хреновиной!

 

Сэм очумело заморгал. В Дине только что побывал мстительный дух, они оба чуть не распрощались с жизнью, сверзившись в глубоченный овраг, а тот поднял столько шума из-за какой-то дырки в ноге. Подумаешь, большое дело.

\- Хреновина была железной, - уточнил он для особо непонятливых.

 

\- Да какая, на хрен, разница, из чего она, к ебене матери, сделана?! – вконец осатанел Дин.

 

\- Электромагнитные поля, - терпеливо напомнил ему Сэм. – Железо заземляет заряд и рассеивает ЭМП.

 

Дин как-то нехорошо уставился на него, потом перенес вес на раненую ногу, а здоровую приподнял и с размаху опустил каблук ботинка на ступню ничего не подозревающего Сэма.

\- Как тебе такое _заземление_ , с-сучка?! – мстительно прошипел он.

 

\- БЛЯААААААА!!!! – взвыл охотник, у которого от боли искры из глаз посыпались.

И только он один знал, чего ему стоило сдержаться и не ответить рефлекторно ударом, который бы точно отправил Дина в нокаут. Развернувшись, Сэм тоже навалился на капот – ну и крепкая же эта тачка! - и принялся трясти больной ногой, словно конь, которого неправильно подковал неумеха-кузнец.

 

Дин же, наоборот, выпрямился и захромал вокруг своей ненаглядной Импалы, пытаясь навскидку оценить повреждения.

\- А теперь вот что – если ты поцарапал мою машину, я тебя убью!

 

Сэм, кривясь от дергающей боли, во второй раз за вечер обалдело поглядел на него. Ну что за парень, а?! Его чуть не угробил самый настоящий злобный призрак, а он переживает за какую-то железяку на колесах? Охотник покачал головой и, держась за Импалу, запрыгал на одной ноге к багажнику.

\- Надо отсюда убираться, - сказал он, протягивая Дину выуженное из рюкзака полотенце. – Садись в машину и зажми этим рану. Я поведу.

 

Все так же на манер охромевшего кузнечика, Сэм допрыгал до водительской дверцы, а Дин доковылял до пассажирской. Прут, оброненный младшим Винчестером при его ретираде из машины, так и валялся на земле, полускрытый густой травой, и, садясь за руль, Сэм поднял его и передал Дину.

\- Если по дороге со мной случится что-нибудь странное, ударишь, как я тебя - не колеблясь и не раздумывая, - проинструктировал охотник.

 

Дин ловко крутанул в руке прут и взял его наизготовку.

\- Да без проблем, - процедил он, явно уже мысленно примеряясь, куда сподручней будет бить.

 

\- Только в случае необходимости, - занервничав при виде такой готовности, поспешно уточнил Сэм.

 

\- Понял, - коротко бросил Дин, но железку не опустил и на дюйм.

 

Сэм осторожно попробовал надавить на педаль оттоптанной ногой – больно, но не чрезмерно, справится. Покосившись на маниакально сверкающего глазами Дина, он сглотнул, завел мотор и задним ходом медленно выехал из чащи. Напряжение спало у них обоих, только когда зловещее место осталось далеко позади, а прямо по курсу замерцали огни города. Дин опустил прут и занялся своей раной, а мышцы на правом бедре Сэма перестали, наконец, конвульсивно подергиваться  в ожидании удара.

 

\- Смотри! – пожаловался Дин, суя под нос Сэму полотенце. – Я истекаю кровью!

 

Охотнику достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы оценить количество крови на тряпке и уяснить – ничего подобного и близко не происходит. Но каким-то шестым чувством он понял, что Дин не просто так фокусируется на физической боли, это вступил в действие его защитный механизм, ограждающий от душевного потрясения. Сэм промолчал, и через несколько минут Дин заговорил снова.

\- Ты знал, что так случится? – тихо спросил он, но Сэма было уже не провести – Дин был сейчас каким угодно, только не спокойным.

 

\- Нет, конечно, - покачал он головой. – Я был готов к тому, что призрак нападет на нас, но чтобы вселяться… Это большая редкость.

 

\- Если это такая, блядь, редкость, то почему случилась со мной? – взорвался Дин. – Когда я успел стать магнитом для гребаных тварей? Кто там наверху решил надо мной поиздеваться?!

 

Сэм напрягся. В голосе Дина отчетливо слышался какой-то надлом, словно… сейчас сорвется?

\- Дух почему-то отождествил тебя с собой… - поспешно сказал он. - Можешь припомнить, что ты… что он чувствовал?

 

Дин хоть и не сразу, но ответил, хрипло и сдавленно:

\- Горе, обиду, вину, злость, отчаяние… до хренища всякого дерьма.

 

Указывать на несомненное сходство Сэм не счел нужным и просто промолчал. Он попытался поудобней пристроить ступню на педаль, чтобы не так больно было давить. Дин покосился, откашлялся и пробормотал:

\- Прости за ногу, чувак.

 

Сэма окатило волной облегчения. Нет, не потому, что Дин извинился, как раз в этом охотник и не нуждался. Просто сей факт означал, что Дин мало-помалу приходит в себя.

\- Да, фигня, - отмахнулся он.

 

\- Нет, не фигня, - нахмурился тот. – Ты сделал то, что должен был, спас нам обоим жизнь… спасибо.

 

Сэм пожал плечами. Что тут скажешь?

 

Помолчав немного, Дин задумчиво спросил:

\- Так оно и бывает? Это и есть твой стандартный рабочий день?

 

\- Не самый удачный, но – да, типа того.

 

\- Ты хоть осознаешь, что все это отдает психушкой и диагнозом?

 

\- Целиком и полностью, - невесело хохотнул Сэм.

 

\- Ну, раз ты в курсе, тогда ладно… К тому же, из всего этого следует одна несомненно хорошая вещь, - после некоторого раздумья добавил Дин.

 

\- Какая?

 

\- Ты должен мне пирог.

 

\- Я? – нахмурился Сэм. – С чего это?

 

\- Я оказался прав насчет братьев.

 

\- Уверен? – Сэм вскинул брови.

 

\- Еще как уверен.

 

\- Который из них?

 

\- Трудно сказать… Мне кажется, они оба там были… - Дин замялся и прочистил горло. – И еще я знаю, почему они нападают именно на пары.

 

\- Серьезно?

 

\- Да… Эти двое: у них были отношения.

 

\- Чего? – озадачился Сэм.

 

\- Они друг друга любили.

 

\- А, - Сэм заморгал, переваривая информацию. – О…

 

\- Это объясняет всю бодягу с верностью-неверностью, - вздохнул Дин. – Дэниел сорвался, когда узнал, что любовь всей его жизни пытается остепениться и даже завел себе невесту. Учинил кровавую разборку с финалом по «Тельме и Луизе»[2].

 

Но у Сэма все равно в голове не укладывалось.

\- Так ведь они же братья!

 

\- Что я могу сказать, Сэмми? – пожал плечами Дин. – Сердцу не прикажешь.

 

Охотник посмотрел на него, силясь понять – серьезно Дин говорит или опять поддразнивает в своей излюбленной манере.

 

\- Так что ты должен мне пирог, - сделал тот очевидный, по его мнению, вывод.

 

\- Что-то я не помню, чтобы мы пари заключали, - чисто из принципа заупрямился Сэм.

 

\- В меня сегодня вселился ГРЕБАНЫЙ мстительный дух, и Я ХОЧУ ПИРОГ! – в сердцах рявкнул Дин.

 

Сэм поджал губы. Что ж, если так посмотреть, то - да, справедливо.

\- Ладно.

 

\- ЛАДНО!

 

 

[1]В оригинале: «I ain't afraid of no ghost!» - припев из саундтрека к фильму «Охотники за привидениями».

[2] «Тельма и Луиза» (Thelma & Louise) — фильм режиссёра Ридли Скотта, премьера которого состоялась в 1991 году. Главные роли исполняют Сьюзан Сарандон и Джина Дэвис, номинированные за них на премии «Оскар» и «Золотой глобус». Подробно о  сюжете можно прочитать здесь:[http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тельма_и_Луиза](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A2%D0%B5%D0%BB%D1%8C%D0%BC%D0%B0_%D0%B8_%D0%9B%D1%83%D0%B8%D0%B7%D0%B0), нам же сейчас важен для понимания слов Дина только финал фильма: в нем две девушки предпочитают на полной скорости слететь в пропасть Большого Каньона, чем сдаться полиции.

 


	10. Глава 9

Вот так и вышло, что этот длинный и нелегкий день закончился для Дина в номере мотеля, где он сидел на кровати в одних трусах и рубашке на голое тело, с пирогом в одной руке и «Будвайзером» в другой, а Сэм, умостившись на полу меж его ног, обрабатывал неприятного вида рану на бедре. Дин прихлебывал пиво и думал о том, как в считанные дни кардинально поменялось его восприятие _нормального_. Неудивительно, конечно, после всего, что произошло. На фоне этого открытие, как Сэм _на самом деле_ оплачивает их житье-бытье, оказалось лишь слегка царапающим совесть фактом – в конце концов, предельно ясно, что на охоте много не заработаешь. Дин даже почти глазом не моргнул, когда Сэм протянул портье фальшивую кредитку с очередным вымышленным именем, подивившись только про себя, где тот откапывает эти свои жуткие псевдонимы. Нет, серьезно, ну кто назовет своего ребенка Мишей?

 

\- АЙ! – зашипел он.

 

\- Сиди смирно.

 

\- Ай! Щиплет же! Ой-ой! ОЙ!

 

Сэм крепко обхватил своей лапищей Диново бедро, чтоб не дергался, и продолжил методично мазать рану чем-то зеленоватым из своей коллекции подозрительно пахнущих снадобий.

\- Что ты как ребенок. Не так уж и больно, - проворчал он, накладывая бинт и закрепляя его пластырем.

 

\- Легко тебе говорить, - буркнул задетый за живое Дин. – Не у тебя же в ноге здоровенная дырень.

 

Сэм бросил на него быстрый взгляд исподлобья – каре-зеленый проблеск за густыми темными ресницами.

\- У меня было и похуже, - ответил он, оттягивая воротник и демонстрируя длинный неровный шрам, тянущийся наискось от плеча вниз, через лопатку. Стежков пятнадцать наложили, не меньше, как прикинул Дин. – Ругару в Санта-Фе, - пояснил Сэм. Потом встал, вытащил рубашку из джинсов, задрал и показал на красноватый рубец чуть ниже и правее живота. – Оборотень в Кливленде.

 

Странно, но при виде этих следов нелегкой и опасной жизни, марающих такое великолепное тело, Дину почему-то стало горько. Впрочем, даже это не удержало его от небольшого «щелчка по носу» Сэму. Ишь ты, мачо выискался...

\- А у меня вот тут, - заявил он, поднимаясь, расстегивая рубашку и тыча пальцем в левую сторону груди.

 

Сэм склонил голову к плечу и старательно зашарил глазами по указанному месту.

\- Ничего не вижу, - озадаченно признался он.

 

\- Мэри Эллен Моффат, - ответил Дин трагическим голосом. – Она разбила мне сердце[1].

 

Сэм непонимающе уставился на него.

\- Чувак, «Челюсти»? – на всякий случай уточнил Дин. – Сцена, где Роберт Шоу и Ричард Дрейфус сравнивают свои шрамы… ее же все знают… Что, серьезно? Ты ни разу не смотрел «Челюсти»?

 

Не особо удрученный, Сэм покачал головой.

 

\- А «Смертельное оружие-3»?... Нет-нет, я тут подумал - лучше не будем в это углубляться.

 

Поняв, что пообщаться с Сэмом на тему кино не выйдет, Дин переключился на более серьезные вопросы.

\- Ты сказал – оборотень?

 

\- Ум-гум, - невнятно подтвердил тот, делая большой глоток пива из своей бутылки.

 

\- Что, они на самом деле существуют?

 

Не то чтобы Дин ставил под сомнения слова Сэма, просто в голове не укладывалось. Оборотни? Нет, серьезно?

 

Кивнув, Сэм описал ему и само существо, и его природу: откуда берется, чем питается. Подробностей в его рассказе было куда больше, чем хотелось бы Дину, но желания спрашивать у него ничуть не поубавилось.

\- А что за другая тварь? Рабу…

 

\- Ругару. Это разновидность каннибалов. Поначалу – люди как люди, но стоит один-единственный раз попробовать человеческой плоти, и все – готов монстр.

 

\- Да ну, небось прямо сейчас придумал, - неосмотрительно брякнул Дин.

 

И нарвался. Сэм поднял с пола свой рюкзак и достал оттуда толстую тетрадь в кожаном переплете. Полистал, нашел искомое и вручил ее Дину раскрытой на странице, озаглавленной «Ругару». Вся она была исписана многочисленными сведениями о твари, дополненными весьма детально прорисованной иллюстрацией.

 

\- Пакость какая! – не сдержался Дин, невольно отдергивая голову при виде мерзостной картинки.

 

Он перевернул еще несколько страничек. И вовсе не страшно, мысленно уговаривал себя Дин. Эдакая монструозная «Книга Монстров». Хотя он бы не особо удивился, если бы она попробовала вырваться из рук и перегрызть ему яремную вену.

\- А что это вообще такое? – неуверенно спросил он.

 

\- Мой дневник, - коротко ответил Сэм.

 

У Дина мурашки по коже побежали.

 

\- Здесь описано все, с чем я когда-либо имел дело, - продолжил тот. – У каждого охотника есть что-то похожее.

 

Дин потер ладонью взмокший загривок. Выступивший там пот и в самом деле оказался холодным.

\- То есть, ты самолично охотился на всех этих уродов?

 

\- Только на тех, что описаны в начале. Дальше у меня там собрана всякая полезная информация, что копилась в семье десятилетиями, не целиком конечно, а так – краткая аннотация.

 

\- Получается… это что-то вроде твоей «Книги Теней»[2]?

 

\- Я не ведьмак, Дин, - холодно отрезал Сэм.

 

\- Жалко. Ведьмочки такие секси.

 

\- Ничего подобного! – Сэма аж передернуло.

 

\- А вот Шеннон Доэрти[3] \- точно.

 

Очередной обескураженный взгляд ореховых глаз.

 

\- Ты и «Зачарованных» не смотрел, как я понимаю?

 

Сэм помотал головой.

 

\- Ты не смотришь телек, не ходишь в кино, - подытожил Дин одновременно и озадаченно, и насмешливо. – Чем же занимаешься в свободное от охоты время?

 

На сей раз Сэм почти сразу уяснил, что это шутка, - прогресс налицо! - и слабо улыбнулся, на щеках впервые за несколько дней появился намек на ямочки, по которым Дин, оказывается, успел соскучиться.

\- Я много читаю, - ответил он чистую правду.

 

Дин усмехнулся и вернулся к просмотру невыразимо притягательного в свой жути дневника. Писал Сэм тоже много, даже очень. И не только писал. Со следующей страницы на Дина ощерился острейшими клыками очередной представитель сверхъестественного мира.  Да ну, нафиг! Не может быть!

\- Сэээм… Я ведь про демонов, гулей и вампиров просто так ляпнул… А тут у тебя что получается?

 

Тот чуть не поперхнулся пивом.

 

\- Что? – удивился он, забирая у Дина тетрадь, чтобы глянуть, о чем идет речь.

 

\- Получается – вампиры на самом деле существуют?

 

Решив, что на первый раз с Дина достаточно, Сэм захлопнул дневник и сунул его обратно в рюкзак.

\- Существуют. Только кожа у них не сверкает бриллиантами, и с первыми красавицами школы они не встречаются.

 

\- И зубов у них явно больше, - добавил Дин, припоминая детали страховидного рисунка.

 

\- Да уж. Они твари быстрые и сильные. Днем обычно спят, но могут быстро проснуться. Солнечный свет их не сжигает, и распятие - не отпугивает. Осиновым колом в сердце тоже не замочить; для этого вампира нужно обезглавить.

 

Дин вытаращился на Сэма. Ну вот, безумие, наконец, достигло своего апогея, и его внутренний шизометр с воем зашкалил.

\- Замочить? Это технический термин такой? – невинно уточнил он.

 

\- Это значит убить, - молодой охотник был сама серьезность. – Мы так говорим, когда…

 

Дин рухнул на кровать и покатился со смеху, хватаясь за живот.

 

\- Что тут, по-твоему, смешного? – изумился Сэм.

 

\- А ты… не видишь? – Дин заикался от хохота и утирал выступившие на глазах слезы.

 

\- Нет вообще-то…

 

\- Нет? И ты намерен поведать мне, как _замочил_ ругару, с такой вот каменной физиономией?

 

Неодобрительно поджав губы, Сэм сердито уставился на ржущего Дина, который ничуть этим не впечатлился. Это была короткая схватка двух противоположностей, которую младший Винчестер выиграл в тот момент, когда уголки губ Сэма дрогнули и приподнялись. Секундой позже тот, покачивая головой,  уже и сам расплылся в ясной и широкой усмешке, и долгожданные ямочки засияли во всей красе.

 

\- Открытие века! – поддел его Дин, втихомолку любуясь парнем. – Ты, оказывается, умеешь улыбаться!

 

Он приподнял свою ополовиненную бутылку в приветственном салюте, и Сэм, замявшись на долю секунды, повторил его жест.

 

\- Ну так… - очень не хотелось Дину разрушать воцарившуюся непринужденную и легкую атмосферу, но у них было дело, которое следовало закончить. – Как будем мочить этих братцев?

 

Сэм так и не донес пиво до рта.

\- Все просто: посолим и сожжем, - ответил он. – Они должны быть где-то на дне этого оврага, видимо, в таком глухом месте, что их так и не нашли. Как рассветет, я спущусь туда с датчиком ЭМП, найду останки и поджарю.

 

У Дина возникло ощущение, будто его огрели по лицу мокрым полотенцем. Сэм целый день таскал его за собой, повторяя «мы» и «нам», а тут, на финальном рывке, решил оставить не у дел?

\- С каких это пор остался только «ты»? Мы уже не команда?

 

Сэм состроил брови трогательным домиком – нечасто такое увидишь.

\- Я просто подумал, что после сегодняшнего ты захочешь взять тайм-аут, - неловко пояснил он.

 

\- Ни фига подобного! – воскликнул уязвленный до глубины души Дин. Сэм что, записал его в тр **у** сы?! – После того, что эти сукины дети со мной вытворили, я сплю и вижу уделать этих сволочей!

 

Сэм уставился в пол, стиснув зубы, руки его повисли плетьми.

\- Дин… - тихо начал он. – Ты едва не погиб там, а я... я чуть не облажался.

 

Ого. Вот оно что… Шутки побоку, до Дина только теперь стало доходить, что второе имя Сэма – ответственность. Причем, похоже, за всех и всё.

 

\- Мы оба чуть не погибли, - мягко ответил он. – И эти поганцы сделали _меня_ своим орудием. Да ладно, Сэм. Ты же понимаешь, что лезть туда одному – безумие. Они могут вселиться в тебя или даже просто напасть, и что тогда? Кто-то должен тебя прикрывать! Ты знаешь, что я прав. Ведь я прав?

 

Охотник покачал головой, но у Дина возникло чувство, что в данном случае это скорее означает «да».

\- Сэм, - настойчиво повторил он. – Ты и я. Отправим обоих Касперов по месту прописки.

 

Взгляд, которым Сэм окинул Дина, был совершенно нечитаемым. Он встал, выбросил свою бутылку в мусорку и решительно забрал недопитую Динову прямо у него из рук.

 

\- Эй! – возмутился тот.

 

\- Раз так, то нам обоим нужно хоть немного поспать. До рассвета еще несколько часов. Хочешь, сделаю тебе отвар, поможет уснуть?

 

\- И чего на этот раз туда подсыплешь? – с подозрением спросил Дин. – Опять наркоты какой?

 

\- Это не наркота, а просто травы. Пять частей валерианы.

 

\- Неужели? – сардонически вскинул брови Дин. – А остальные пять частей?

 

\- Более экзотичные ингредиенты, - признался Сэм.

 

\- Что бы там ни было, оно и быка свалит. Я пас.

 

\- Дин… подумай. Зато сможешь поспать… спокойно.

 

То есть, без кошмаров, мысленно перевел Дин. При одной мысли стало дурно, а перед глазами разрозненными обрывками замелькало… Он встряхнул головой, загоняя эти воспоминания туда, где им было отведено персональное место – подальше и поглубже, под замок, чтоб не выбрались так просто.

\- Спасибо, конечно, Сэм, но не нужно. Я в норме.

 

Тот посмотрел с сомнением, но спорить не стал, а подал пример, опустившись на свою кровать и скинув ботинки. И выглядел он сейчас таким уставшим, нет – даже измученным, что у Дина защемило сердце. Сколько же Сэм не спал?..

 

\- Сэм…

 

\- Ммм?

 

Спрашивать было горько и страшно, но это мучило Дина целый день практически неотступно, то накатывая, то забываясь ненадолго, и он просто не выдержал. Он должен знать.

\- Мстительные духи появляются, если человек умер не своей смертью, да?

 

\- Да, - потер глаза Сэм.

 

Дин открыл рот, чтобы задать главный вопрос, но не смог выдавить больше ни слова, только беззвучно и беспомощно шевелил онемевшими губами. Сэм замер, опустил руку и с беспокойством посмотрел на него.

 

\- М… мама… умерла не своей… смертью,  - едва слышно сказал наконец Дин. – Она…?

 

\- Твоя мать покоится с миром, - твердо ответил Сэм.

 

\- Откуда ты…?

 

\- Потому что я позаботился, - Сэм поймал потерянный взгляд Дина. – Я проследил, - он покивал для большей убедительности. – Она покоится с миром.

 

Сглотнув, Дин отрешенно уставился прямо перед собой. Хотел ли он знать, как именно Сэм позаботился… нет. Нет, не хотел. Он резко вскинул голову, сделал глубокий вдох и провел рукой по лицу.

\- Спасибо, Сэм… - начал он и осекся.

 

Тот уже лежал, разметавшись по кровати, и сопел в обе дырочки. Дин улыбнулся и покачал головой. Воспользовавшись моментом, он прикончил свое пиво, которое Сэм позабыл у раковины,  а потом вытащил из холодильника еще бутылку. Как можно тише свинтив крышку, он задумчиво оглядел Сэмов рюкзак. Покосился на Сэма. Снова на рюкзак. Его заботила не столько этическая сторона вопроса, сколько нежелание быть застуканным. Но Сэм дрых, как сурок в январе, так что Дин рискнул присесть и открыть застежку, стараясь не шуметь. Вытащив дневник и не потревожив Сэма, Дин тихонько прокрался в противоположный угол номера и устроился там в кресле с полным комфортом.

 

Сказать, что он усваивал информацию, пожалуй, было бы не совсем верным. Скорее, чтение дневника его абсолютно заворожило, и, раз начав, Дин уже не мог остановиться. Он переворачивал страницу за страницей, чувствуя, как его чем дальше, тем больше пробирает озноб.

 

Дин не знал, что больше выбивало из колеи – бесконечный перечень разных чудищ или же холодно-педантичная манера описания их самих, вплоть до самой мелкой и отвратительной подробности,  а также разнообразнейших способов их истребления. Все это было четко и методично изложено мелким убористым почерком Сэма. Зато его рисунки… было в них что-то темное, первобытное, необузданное, в каждой линии – ярость, в каждом штрихе – боль. Словно здесь, на этих тетрадных листах, сошлись в жестоком поединке два разных человека, два разных _Сэма_ : мятущаяся душа и стальная клетка разума, в которой та бьется.

 

Надо бы это записать, мелькнуло у Дина. Может получиться песня.

 

Сэм вздохнул и завозился. Дин вздрогнул и оглянулся, но спящий лишь повернулся на бок, свернулся клубком и совершенно по-детски подложил ладонь под голову. Вторую руку Сэм тоже мирно умостил на подушке, у самой щеки, у чуть приоткрытых губ, и… нет, конечно, это просто так совпало, но было полное ощущение, что суровый охотник со шрамами от оборотней и ругару сейчас примется с причмокиванием посасывать свой большой палец как младенец. Медленно и очень-очень тихо Дин поднялся и на цыпочках подошел к кровати.

 

Днем это как-то скрадывалось, но в этот момент Дин в полной мере оценил, каким напряженным и замкнутым выглядит Сэм, когда бодрствует. Словно все время начеку, настороже, ни минуты покоя. Сейчас, когда его лицо расслабилось, разгладились тревожные морщинки на лбу и губы уже не были плотно сжаты в полоску, стало видно, до чего же Сэм юный. Совсем мальчишка. Дин словно заново увидел его и теперь, склонив голову набок, изучал знакомо-незнакомые черты. Безмятежный и спокойный, Сэм казался сейчас нежным, ранимым и чистым. Красивым. Да-да, верно, Дин смотрел на истинную и безусловную красоту. Он метнул взгляд на дневник и подумал о тех двух Сэмах, которых ему удалось разглядеть на исписанных страницах. И который из них – этот спящий ангел во плоти?

 

Стянув со своей кровати покрывало, Дин осторожно, чтоб не разбудить, укрыл им Сэма и  едва сдержал порыв наклониться и поцеловать его в высокий, гладкий лоб. Он ограничился тем, что подоткнул покрывало со всех сторон, как ребенку.

\- Спокойной ночи, Сэмми, - шепнул он.

 

Дин отошел к окну и прислонился плечом к косяку, всматриваясь во тьму, полную затаившихся чудовищ, которых, как его всегда уверяли, не существует... Он и сам не заметил, как начал напевать под нос любимую «Металлику». Что-то подспудно тревожило его… важное, но несделанное дело… Окинув взглядом пустующий подоконник, Дин нахмурился. Вот оно. Но если Сэм не счел это необходимым, значит, так оно и есть, и он, Дин, будет выглядеть  просто смехотворно…

 

Он оглянулся на кровать. Да и пофиг! Решительно прошагав на кухню, Дин достал пакет с солью и насыпал вдоль оконной рамы ровную полосу. Это не страх. Это – мера предосторожности.

 

Как только все возможные входы были обведены соляными дорожками, Дин успокоился и с чистой совестью вернулся к дневнику и «Будвайзеру». Остаток ночи он провел за изучением тех тварей, на которых Сэм охотился самолично. И когда только успел, спрашивается? На вторую часть, ту самую, со «всякой полезной информацией», времени уже толком не хватило. Мрак за окном выцвел и посерел – еще не рассвет, но уже и не ночь.

 

Пора было будить Сэма, но так не хотелось! Пусть поспит еще немного, решил Дин. Он сварил им обоим кофе, поставил одну из чашек на тумбочку у кровати и только тогда легонько потряс Сэма за плечо.

\- Вставай, Тигр, - позвал он. – Проснись и пой.

 

Сэм приоткрыл глаза, зевнул и принялся сонно потягиваться, а Дин тем временем сунул дневник обратно в рюкзак. Но перед тем как закрыть тетрадь, он загнул уголок того листа, на котором остановился. Страница эта была озаглавлена коротко: «Демоны».

 

 

 

[1]  Фраза из кинофильма «Челюсти».  «You see that? That there. Mary Ellen Moffat. She broke my heart». Роберт Шоу и Ричард Дрейфус – актеры, исполнили в этом фильме главные роли: охотника на акул, ветерана Второй мировой войны Квинта и эксперта из Национального института океанографии Мэтта Хупера (соответственно).

 

[2] «Книга Теней» (она же гримуар), используемая колдуном или колдуньей, - это журнал, своего рода дневник, в который регулярно записываются магические опыты, схемы ритуалов, заклинания, мысли, касающиеся оккультных практик и медитации.

 

[3]Шеннон Доэрти – исполнительница одной из главных ролей в американском  телесериале «Зачарованные» о трех сестрах-ведьмах. Подробнее можно почитать тут:[http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Зачарованные](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D1%87%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B5)


	11. Глава 10

Сэм медленно приподнялся и сел на кровати, все еще наполовину в цепких объятиях сна. Он собирался всего-навсего подремать, а в результате отключился на несколько часов, не меньше. Сэм мысленно подсчитал – по всему выходило, что он провел на ногах почти трое суток. И до этого две ночи в доме Винчестеров тоже толком не спал. Вполне закономерно, что он вырубился, жаль только не проследил перед этим, чтобы и Дин отправился на боковую. Охотник окинул взглядом комнату: кровать Дина не смята, только покрывало было сдернуто и теплым коконом укрывало его, Сэма, на столе стояли две пустые бутылки из-под пива – все это яснее ясного говорило о том, что Дин и не думал ложиться. К тому же, мрачно отметил про себя Сэм, вдоль окон и двери белели дорожки соли, а Дин, внешне оставаясь спокойным и собранным, невнятно мычал себе под нос какой-то мотивчик. Проведя с ним бок о бок всего несколько дней, Сэм, тем не менее, уже знал, о чем это говорит. Дину было тревожно и страшно.

 

Глотнув кофе, Сэм со вздохом обулся и побрел в ванную. Поплескав в лицо холодной водой и проснувшись окончательно, он приступил к сборам, которые сегодня обещали быть не такими уж быстрыми - в этот раз, готовясь к охоте, Сэм твердо был намерен принять все мыслимые меры предосторожности. Отыскав в своем рюкзаке небольшой полотняный мешочек, он кинул туда сушеный корень дягиля и сразу два «кошачьих глаза»: много - не мало. Теперь менее приятная часть… Охотник достал перочинный нож, кусок чистой марли  и нерешительно глянул на Дина. Тот стоял, прислонившись плечом к перегородке, с отсутствующим видом потягивал кофе и выстукивал пальцами по чашке слышимый только ему ритм. Одет он был снова в свои старые потрепанные джинсы, поскольку те, что вчера купил ему Сэм, валялись на кресле разодранными и окровавленными.

 

\- Ты точно хочешь в это ввязаться? – спросил Сэм.

 

\- Мы уже говорили, - буркнул Дин.

 

Сэм кивнул, начиная понимать скрытую подоплеку такого рвения. Дину отчаянно нужна своя собственная победа над незнакомым, пугающим миром сверхъестественных тварей, чтобы не чувствовать себя перед ним растерянным и беспомощным.

 

\- Ладно, тогда давай сюда руку.

 

Дин приподнял бровь, но беспрекословно вытянул руку вперед. Впрочем, едва Сэм раскрыл нож и подступил ближе, поспешно спрятал ее за спину.

\- Эй-эй! Стой! Зачем это? – занервничал он.

 

\- Просто нужно немного твоей крови для оберега, - пояснил Сэм.

 

\- Бери свою! – не согласился Дин.

 

\- Возьму. Оберег-то для нас обоих будет.

 

Дин насупился, но руку Сэму все же доверил, ворча при этом:

\- Я этой ночью кровью истекал. Не мог тогда, что ли, набрать, сколько надо? Ай! Заррраза! Ну и сучка ты все-таки!

 

Сэм аккуратно вытер марлей алую каплю с Динова пальца и выпустил его запястье. Получив свободу, Дин по-детски обиженно сунул палец в рот и присосался к нему не хуже оголодавшего вампира. Ну вот как с ним прикажете быть? То рвется на опаснейшую охоту, то ноет от какого-то мелкого пореза. Свою кровь Сэм добыл точно таким же образом, даже с долей показушности – видишь, ничего же страшного! - и вложил перемазанную тряпицу в мешочек к остальным составляющим оберега.

 

Что же до безопасности лично Дина, то тут одной лишь простенькой охранной магией Сэм ограничиваться не собирался. Он снял с себя амулет и пару секунд подержал на ладони, разглядывая странную рогатую голову. Сэм носил его восемнадцать лет, и ни разу за эти годы у него даже мысли не возникало расстаться с ним – до той памятной ночи в доме Джона - но он почему-то ни мгновения не колебался, когда решил отдать его Дину, теперь уже насовсем.

  
\- Возьми, пусть будет у тебя, - сказал Сэм, протягивая амулет новому владельцу.

 

\- Это что? – спросил Дин, беря в руки и с любопытством разглядывая причудливую фигурку.

 

Если честно, Сэм и сам толком не знал – что это. Ему всего-то четыре года было, когда мистер Сингер вложил эту вещь в его ладонь со словами, что она «очень особенная», что «убережет от всякого зла», и Сэм всегда в это верил. Просто – верил, без доказательств.

\- Это для защиты, - туманно ответил он. – От мстительных духов, одержимости, ругару, оборотней и прочей дряни.

 

Впрочем, он мог бы и не напрягаться, Дин все равно не слушал его, поглощенный изучением нежданного подарка.

\- Знаешь, у меня такое ощущение, что я где-то когда-то его уже видел… - задумчиво протянул он, легонько поглаживая пальцем кулон. – Или что-то очень похожее…

 

\- Сомневаюсь, - дернул плечом Сэм. – Штучная работа, такого больше нет.

 

\- Правда? Ух ты… спасибо. Я буду его беречь, - с жаром пообещал Дин, накидывая кожаный шнурок себе на шею.

 

И едва кулон, загадочно поблескивая, лег на грудь Дина, как Сэм почувствовал – на самом деле _почувствовал_ , а не вообразил, что по его собственному телу прокатилась теплая волна: немного щекотно, но приятно и успокаивающе. Душу молодого охотника внезапно наполнила непонятно откуда взявшаяся убежденность, что отныне амулет находится там, где ему _предназначено_ быть. А еще, оглядываясь назад, Сэм понимал, что именно этой золотой вещицы, оказывается, и не хватало для полноты облика Дина Винчестера, и что вот так, как сейчас, - это _правильно_. Хотя сам Дин явно не испытывал ничего необычного, потому что стоял совершенно спокойно. Может, это все-таки фантазия у Сэма разыгралась?

 

\- А ты? – спросил Дин, отрываясь от созерцания кулона.

 

\- Что? А, у меня есть вот это, - успокоил его Сэм, демонстрируя узкий браслет, плотно охватывающий запястье.

 

Странно, но у него было стойкое ощущение, что сейчас, покоясь на груди Дина, амулет защищал своего прежнего хранителя ничуть не слабее, чем когда находился непосредственно у Сэма.

 

Дин насмешливо сощурился.

\- Ну да, у меня тоже когда-то такой был, классе в седьмом. Я подарил его Майре Брэдли, но, помнится, это не спасло меня от мстительности этой одержимой дряни.

 

Сэм закатил глаза. Охотник начинал потихоньку привыкать к тому, что вот такие комментарии будут практически единственным, что он получит от язвы-напарника в качестве положительного ответа.

Пора было заниматься делом. Прихватив с кухни соль, Сэм ушел к Импале собирать остальное снаряжение. В очередной раз вытряхнув все из багажника, он подпер обрезом крышку тайника и переложил оттуда в рюкзак канистру с бензином, зажигалку, небольшой огнетушитель и факел. Туда же отправил датчик ЭМП и, после некоторого раздумья, инфракрасный термосканер. Дополнив арсенал несколькими железками разной длины и толщины, Сэм счел, что они почти готовы. Дело оставалось за малым. Отдав рюкзак топчущемуся рядом Дину, он открыл коробку, где была заботливо собрана и сложена всякая необходимая мелочь. Сэм достал наушники от своего телефона и запасной комплект для Дина. Тот, к слову, за это время уже успел сунуть в мешок любопытный нос и теперь с интересом крутил в руках сканер.

 

\- Определяет холодные и теплые зоны, - опередил его вопрос Сэм.

 

Дин одними губами ответил «О…» и бережно вернул приборчик в рюкзак.

 

\- Проверь, подойдут ли к твоему мобильнику? – Сэм перебросил ему наушники, подключил свои и набрал номер Дина.

 

Тот ловко поймал летящую черную «змейку», воткнул в разъем и ответил на звонок.

 

\- У Мэри был барашек, - деловито сообщил Сэм.

 

\- И ноги от ушей, - заблестев глазами, радостно отозвался Дин.

 

Со вздохом «и почему я не удивлен» Сэм кивнул. Все работало, и слышимость была отличная.

 

\- На кой нам тот барашек, детка, гони его взашей![1] – тем временем мечтательно промурлыкал в микрофон вошедший во вкус Дин.

 

Сэм обреченно закрыл глаза – «нашел время…». Дин пожал плечами с независимым видом - «я поэт или кто?». Связь они проверили? Проверили. А остальное – несущественные детали.

 

\- Я поведу, - бросил через плечо Сэм, садясь за руль. – Ты держи наготове железо, мало ли…

 

Пока Дин устраивался на пассажирском сидении, охотник бросил в бардачок оберег. При виде этого его примолкший напарник вцепился в рюкзак так, словно это был спасательный круг, счастливо найденный им в бушующем океане. Прут Дин сжимал в другой руке, но, как с облегчением отметил Сэм, без вчерашней жажды крови во взгляде.

 

\- Готов? – спросил он.

 

\- Погнали, детка! – решительно кивнул Дин.

 

 ***

Держа перед глазами мобильник с включенной камерой, Сэм медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси, сканируя окружающую местность.

\- Вроде все тихо, - выдал он заключение, проделав полный круг.

 

\- Я сразу воспрял духом, - хмыкнул Дин.

 

\- Это ты зря, - на полном серьёзе ответил Сэм.

 

Дин покачал головой и вздохнул.

\- Среди твоих чудо-штучек нет такой, что измеряла бы уровень иронии в окружающей среде? Нет? Жаль, тебе бы пригодился стебометр… - насмешливо заметил он.

 

\- Соль давай, - перебил его Сэм, взглядом предупреждая, что с трёпом и  шуточками пора завязывать.

 

Охотник сделал два защитных круга – один  вокруг Импалы, второй у края обрыва, в том месте, где датчик ЭМП прямо-таки зашкаливал. Потом вытащил из багажника веревку, привязал одним концом к заднему бамперу машины, а остальную бухту перенес внутрь второго круга, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не задеть соляные дорожки. Там он передал увесистый моток подоспевшему Дину, а сам занялся апгрейдом оружия: насадил на один конец гладкого железного прута кусок пробковой коры, чтобы получилось что-то вроде ручки, и сунул эту импровизированную рапиру себе в шлевку джинсов; лом же, по счастью, был изначально снабжен удобной рукояткой и повис на Сэмовом ремне весьма органично. Ну вот, осталось только обвязаться – и вниз.

 

\- Ты должен будешь держать веревку и потихоньку стравливать ее по мере того, как я буду спускаться, - проинструктировал он Дина. – Смотри внимательно, чтобы она не провисла и не повредила круги соли. Пока они на месте, призраки не смогут ни добраться до тебя, ни использовать в качестве орудия нападения Импалу. Но все равно: держи железо наготове, а ушки на макушке – они вполне могут начать швыряться в тебя чем-нибудь тяжелым. Тут уж ничего не поделаешь – придется просто уворачиваться.

 

Все это Дин выслушал молча, но как-то подобравшись, будто перед прыжком.

\- А если подумать? – поинтересовался он, когда Сэм умолк.

 

\- В смысле?

 

Дин смерил Сэма ироническим взглядом.

\- Что, на самом деле не врубаешься?

 

Сэм озадаченно помотал головой.

 

\- Тогда скажи: кто из нас двоих меньше весит, а кто сильнее физически? – менторским тоном ответил Дин. – Сложи два и два и ответь еще раз – кому из нас спускаться?

 

\- Дин…

 

\- Да понял я, понял. Ты думаешь, что поручаешь неопытному мне более безопасный фронт работ, но сам подумай – как проще всего скинуть в пропасть человека, висящего на веревке? Правильно, Сэмми: уделав того, кто эту веревку держит. Теперь дошло? Опасно будет - что тут, что там – одинаково, поэтому нам с тобой нужно подойти к делу с умом и не давать этим уродам лишних шансов. Не думаю, что в этом твоем «посолить и сжечь кости» есть что-то такое, с чем я не смогу справиться. Ну, прав я?

 

Сэм мучительно колебался – под логические выкладки Дина трудно было подкопаться.

\- Ты когда-нибудь занимался скалолазанием? – спросил он.

                                                       

\- Нууу… - пожал плечами Дин. – Давненько, но приходилось. В бытность бойскаутом.

 

\- Ты был скаутом?

 

\- Хочешь, сплету тебе фенечку? – медовым голосом протянул Дин, поигрывая бровями.

 

Представив себе Дина, пытающегося соорудить что-нибудь презентабельное из пучка разноцветных шнурков, Сэм с большим трудом сохранил серьезный вид. Вздохнув, он собственноручно перевесил на пояс Дина прут и лом, закрепив их как следует, и надежно обвязал его веревкой.

\- Она тоже  пропитана солью, - пояснял он по ходу дела, - поэтому в какой-то мере является таким же защитным кругом. Но только пока она на тебе. И, как я уже сказал, призраки вполне могут начать чем-нибудь швыряться... Будь осторожен, Дин, - выдохнул Сэм, выпрямляясь и передавая ему рюкзак.

 

Глазами он старался с ним не встречаться, чтобы напарник не уловил там тревогу и страх, снедающие охотника.

 

Как только Дин накинул лямки себе на плечи, Сэм набрал его номер. Дин ответил и вставил наушники поплотнее.

 

\- Будь все время на связи, - напоследок предупредил его Сэм.

 

\- Понял.

 

Поначалу спуск был несложным – всего-то и требовалось, что подыскивать подходящие щербины и трещины для рук и ног. В изъеденной ветром и дождями поверхности скалы их было хоть отбавляй – знай себе цепляйся. Была, правда, пара неприятных моментов, когда прямо из-под кроссовка или пальцев выворачивался шаткий камень, и после этого Дин стал сначала пробовать каждый булыжник, прежде чем перенести на него свой вес. Приспособился он довольно быстро, и дело пошло на лад.

 

\- Дин, как ты там? – спросил Сэм.

 

\- Зови меня отныне Человеком-Пауком, - пропыхтел тот. – Фрэнк и Джесси пока не появлялись?[2]

 

Судя по воцарившийся в эфире тишине, этот образчик массовой культуры тоже прошел мимо Сэма. «Парень безнадежен», - уныло подумал Дин.

 

\- Вроде пока все тихо, - ответил наконец Сэм.

 

Если честно, Дину куда больше пришлась бы по вкусу эта же фраза, но без «вроде» и «пока». И как нарочно, датчик ЭМП, до того мирно лежащий в рюкзаке, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы радостно заверещать.

 

\- Сэм… - Дин от души понадеялся, что тот не заметил нервозность, прозвучавшую в его голосе, хотя рассчитывать на это едва ли стоило – Сэм наблюдательный просто до одури. – Твоя фиговина орет.

 

\- Слышу. Остановись и будь начеку, - Сэм говорил спокойно, _слишком_ спокойно для такой ситуации, и если рассчитывал этим подбодрить Дина, то в корне просчитался. Зато мгновенно натянувшаяся и плотнее обхватившая тело веревка сделала то, чего не смог голос, - оказалась тем самым вселяющим уверенность напоминанием, что Сэм тут, рядом, держит, прикрывает.

 

Дин покрепче уцепился за выемку в скале, еще раз проверил, не соскользнут ли в самый неподходящий момент подошвы. Сэм снова заговорил, и теперь в его голосе отчетливо слышались тревожные нотки.

\- Дин, ты как?

 

\- Я в по… черт!

 

Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара, воздух вокруг стал ледяным и колким, из чего следовало: братцы-кролики его обнаружили. Волосы на загривке снова, как тогда в кафе, встали дыбом, и Дина охватило тянущее, выматывающее нервы ощущение, которое наверняка знакомо всем, кто хоть раз смотрел фильм ужасов – когда знаешь, что жуткое чудище здесь, прямо за спиной у главного героя.

 

\- Дин?

 

Было невыразимо страшно оглянуться и _посмотреть_.

 

\- Дин?! – веревка натянулась сильнее.

 

Он набрал в грудь воздуха и повернул голову.

\- Ох ты ж…!

 

\- Дин!

 

Одно дело – слышать о призраках, и совсем другое – увидеть воочию. Вчерашний опыт в машине не в счет, Дину еле помнилось, _как_ это было, словно в тумане все. Зато сейчас он от шока чуть не потерял опору под ногами, и теперь, крепко зажмурившись, вжимался всем телом в шершавую скалу, будто врасти в нее хотел. О да, очень умно, просто гениально, ё-моё! Дин заставил себя открыть глаза и посмотреть на парящий неподалеку – _чересчур_ неподалеку - призрак Дэниела Витмэна. При жизни тот, очевидно, был красивым парнем, но сейчас представлял жуткую – _призрачную_ , нервно хмыкнул про себя Дин – копию самого себя: синюшно-бледный, изможденный, словно голодал бог знает сколько времени, с растрескавшимися бескровными губами. Но хуже всего - глаза: мрачные, глубоко запавшие, с потерявшей всякий цвет радужкой. В них не осталось ничего человеческого – только пустота и неуемная злоба. Если глаза и в самом деле зеркало души, что тогда можно сказать об этой… Дин сглотнул, чувствуя, как по всему телу словно прошлись холодные и мерзкие паучьи лапки.

 

\- У меня гость, - срывающимся голосом сообщил он Сэму.

 

\- Ясно, - тот ничуть не удивился, и у Дина мелькнула тревожная мысль – что же происходит там, наверху? Если один здесь, то где же… - Достать его можешь?

 

Достать? Достать?! Да он, блин, двинуться не в состоянии, висит тут и таращится на _настоящее, мать его, привидение_! Черт, одно только присутствие этой твари на расстоянии вытянутой руки кого хочешь напугает до усрачки.

 

Дин сглотнул еще раз и откашлялся, чтобы не хрипеть так позорно.

\- Сэм, скажи мне одну вещь, очень тебя прошу… Скажи, что они боятся нас больше, чем мы их.

 

Немного помолчав, Сэм ответил:

\- Раз они на нас нападают, значит, боятся.

 

\- Ага, - пробормотал Дин. – Это хорошо.

Стиснув зубы, он вынудил свою руку повиноваться: оторвал ее от трещины в камне, медленно опустил и негнущимися пальцами отцепил от пояса лом.

 

*** 

 

А наверху, стоя за кругом соли, второй из братьев пристально разглядывал Сэма. Это был не тот, что фигурировал на фото в газете, не Дэниел, следовательно, охотника почтил своим присутствием Саул Витмэн. Пока что он ничего предосудительного не делал, только пялился как-то нехорошо. Сэм крепче сжал веревку и расставил ноги пошире, для большей устойчивости. Он покосился на лом, но атаковать призрака значило ослабить страховку. Раз уж Саул ведет себя тихо-мирно, то и Сэм не станет обострять ситуацию. Сейчас главное - держать Дина. Но тут в чаще за спиной раздался короткий сухой треск. Кажется, с «тихо-мирно» охотник не угадал…

\- Вот дерьмо, - выдохнул он, оглядываясь.

Ну точно – призрак отломал от дерева здоровенную ветку. Сэм приготовился уклоняться и уворачиваться.

 

\- На меня нападают, - отрывисто предупредил он Дина. – Ухватись там за что-нибудь.

 

Ветка развернулась в воздухе отломанным концом вперед и оголтело рванулась прямо на него. Сэм пригнулся, она ракетой просвистела над головой, а в наушниках раздался возмущенно-испуганный возглас напарника. Охотник моментально уперся ногами в рыхлую землю, всем телом подаваясь назад и снова натягивая веревку. В ту же секунду призрак перед ним мигнул и пропал с явственным электрическим потрескиванием.

 

 ***

Дин только-только размахнулся для удара, как трос внезапно дернулся и провис, а его самого опасно качнуло назад. Сохранить равновесие ему удалось с большим трудом, а уж как при этом не выронил лом, осталось навсегда загадкой.

 

\- Эй! – заорал он, хватаясь свободной рукой за веревку, которая тут же опять натянулась, к его величайшему облегчению.

 

Дин снова прижался к утесу и взмахнул ломом,  вспарывая воздух вокруг себя широким полукругом. Железо пронеслось сквозь призрак, не встретив ни малейшего сопротивления, и с размаху ударилось о камень, высекая искры. Дэниел исчез с глаз долой со звуком, похожим на сильный статический разряд.

 

Распластавшись на почти отвесной скале, Дин, едва переведя дух, завопил в диком восторге:

\- Сэм, я достал урода!

 

В ответ тот рассмеялся с нескрываемым облегчением.

\- Дин, ты крут! – крикнул он.

 

\- Один-ноль в пользу команды Винчестера! – ухмыльнулся тот.

 

\- Кхм! Правильно: Кемпбелла и Винчестера, - возразил Сэм, подпустив в голос назидательности.

 

\- Эй, очки-то я заработал! – важно надувшись, сообщил Дин. – Радуйся, что ты в моей команде!

 

\- Так, ладно, теперь надо действовать быстро… - посерьезнел Сэм и, чуть подумав,  добавил: –  … но без опрометчивости. Осторожней там, Дин.

 

\- Не волнуйся, Сэмми, - уверенно ответил он, принимаясь снова по-паучьи ловко сползать вниз по  утесу. – Осторожность – мое второе имя.

 

Сэм ничего не ответил, только хмыкнул, как показалось Дину – с сомнением.

 

Если честно, ему и самому хотелось побыстрее управиться с делом. Чем скорее он спустится и найдет останки братьев, тем меньше будет возможностей у Сладкой Парочки добраться до него или до Сэма. Идеальный вариант, конечно - если б времени на собирание себя по молекулам у призраков ушло столько, что Дин успел бы сделать все вообще без помех… Но даже при полном отсутствии опыта он понимал, насколько это маловероятно, и чуял, что следующая атака призраков не заставит себя долго ждать. Поэтому Дин ничуть не удивился, когда где-то на половине спуска, ступив на узкий карниз, опять увидел зловещую фигуру Дэниела Витмэна. На этот раз, однако, тот держался подальше. Ишь ты, нежить, а тоже учится на ошибках.

 

\- Смайли вернулся[3], - сообщил Дин. - …. Сэм?

 

В наушниках слышалось только учащенное дыхание, какие-то сдавленные звуки  - и все.

 

\- Сэм?... Что там у тебя?

 

Снова никакого ответа. Сэму было явно не до него. В Дине скользкой змеей заворочался страх. Он чувствовал, как веревка беспорядочно дергалась: то натягивалась, то ослабевала.  Там, наверху, на Сэма напали, он находился один на один с призраком Саула, а Дин мог лишь беспомощно ждать развязки. Он услышал резкий выдох, потом крик боли и дернулся, запрокидывая голову, хотя увидеть что-нибудь отсюда было совершенно невозможно. Он отвлекся всего лишь на пару секунд, но Дэниел воспользовался этим, чтобы очертя голову ринуться на Дина, зловеще скалясь прямо ему в лицо.

 

Дин невольно отшатнулся, нога его соскользнула с уступа, и он с придушенным воплем сорвался вниз. Отчаянная попытка ухватиться за веревку ничего не дала, потому что та падала вместе с ним. Он катился вниз, навстречу хищно осклабившимся скалам на дне оврага, но думать мог только об одном – что же там стряслось с Сэмом?!

 

 ***

 

Саул не давал ни секунды передышки. На Сэма нескончаемым дождем сыпались листья, комки грязи, палки и вообще все, что валяется обычно на обочинах дорог. Вреда они особого не причиняли, но отвлекали внимание от куда более опасных снарядов. Сэм удачно уклонился еще от нескольких сломанных веток, едва избег встречи с просвистевшим у самого виска булыжником, но увернуться от толстенного полена уже не успел и от удара в спину полетел на землю. Аккурат на соляную дорожку. Именно этого добивался Саул, и, конечно, не упустил своего шанса. Сэму почудилось, что ледяные пальцы проникли прямиком в его череп, вымораживая мозг. Боль была ослепительной, до кругов перед глазами, по сравнению с ней та, что обожгла его ладони – это веревка все быстрее и быстрее скользила в ослабевших руках охотника -  казалась несущественной мелочью. Но Сэм стиснул зубы и заставил себя сосредоточиться именно на этом: на непослушных пальцах… сожмитесь, держите веревку, там же Дин!.. Ведь он там?! Даже сквозь агонию, в которой билось его тело, Сэм почувствовал:  ничего больше не тянет трос, словно Дина на том конце больше нет. Но испугаться по этому поводу он просто не успел, потому что в это мгновение Саул мигнул и сгинул, вместе с ним бесследно исчезла и боль, а веревка дернулась, снова натянулась, и Сэма волоком потащило по земле к краю обрыва - сработали все сто с лишним фунтов Динова веса, находящихся в подвешенном состоянии.

 

 ***

  

Дин кубарем катился по склону, в тело впивались острые камни, рвали одежду, ранили, но уцепиться за них не было никакой возможности. Падение остановило чудо, если можно так назвать лямку рюкзака, зацепившуюся за уступ.  Дин повис, как паяц на гвоздике, а вышеназванное чудо, захлестнув ему горло, душило все сильнее. Охренеть. Не разбиться, так задохнуться. Зато у него появился шанс нащупать точку опоры.  Изогнувшись так, что ему бы позавидовал иной акробат, Дин уперся ногами в скалу, на которой висел, пружинисто оттолкнулся вверх и уцепился пальцами за выщербленный камень на верхушке. Едва он успел подтянуться повыше, как перед ним снова возник из ниоткуда и угрожающе придвинулся почти вплотную сукин сын Дэниел. Дин зло прищурился. Не на того напал, урод! Пропитанная солью веревка по-прежнему обвивала торс Дина, и потому все, что мог сделать призрак – это пугать, но второй раз взять на пушку Винчестера ему не удалось бы.

 

Не сводя глаз с привидения, Дин ощупал свой пояс. Вот черт! Лома там не было, видимо, отцепился при падении и теперь бесполезно валялся где-нибудь среди камней. Прут был на месте, но достать его свободной рукой не получалось. Зато объявился Сэм. Ну, в том смысле, что веревка снова задергалась.

 

\- Сэм! – напряженно позвал Дин.

 

В ответ - тишина. Блин, неужели он и наушники посеял? Оказалось – нет, они так и болтались, воткнутые в намертво закрепленный у пояса телефон. Ладно, придется еще немного побыть акробатом… Дин в несколько витков обвернул вокруг свободной руки трос, отцепился от уступа и повис, раскачиваясь и выхватывая из-за ремня прут – теперь-то он мог до него дотянуться.

 

\- Получай, образина! – крикнул он, ткнув железкой прямо в ухмыляющуюся рожу Дэниела.

 

О, черт! Он опять заскользил вниз по склону, но гораздо медленнее, чем до этого,  словно кто-то тормозил падение, которое теперь и падением-то назвать было нельзя. Наверное, Дин бы даже не имел ничего против такого способа передвижения, если бы, холодея от ужаса, не сообразил, что это значит. Он тащил за собой в пропасть Сэма! Там, наверху, его друг сейчас отчаянно сражался за каждый дюйм… или не сражался, а лежал раненый, возможно - без сознания, и даже не знал, до чего близок сейчас к гибели… Дин в отчаянии попытался уцепиться хоть за что-нибудь – трещину, выступ, скол, но лишь в кровь ободрал пальцы о слюдяную крошку, съезжая все ниже и ниже. «Сколько, сколько осталось Сэму до края?!» - билась в голове паническая мысль, когда Дин с размаху врезался ногами во что-то твердое, не сыпучее и не норовящее вывернуться из-под подошвы, да так, что зубы клацнули. Его по инерции швырнуло вперед, и он растянулся на пусть каменистой, но поросшей травой и относительно ровной земле.  Дин добрался до дна оврага.

 

Отдышавшись, он первым делом схватился за наушники.

 

\- Сэм! – он хотел крикнуть, но вышло какое-то сипение. – Сэм, слышишь меня?!

 

\- Дин! – заорал в ответ тот, дыша рвано и загнанно. – Что у тебя там творится?!

 

\- Ну, самое большое событие – я снова пырнул ДВ, - гордо сообщил он, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. Портить впечатление и говорить Сэму о том, что в процессе он посеял не только лом, но и прут, как-то не хотелось. – У нас два-ноль, - продолжил он, оглядываясь по сторонам – вдруг железяки валяются где-нибудь поблизости?.. – А у тебя что?

 

\- Защитный круг нарушился, - сумрачно сообщил Сэм, потихоньку отползая от края обрыва, с которого уже свисал по плечи к тому моменту, как его вдруг перестало тащить вниз. – И Саул тоже исчез. Интересно получается – он рассеивается в тот самый момент, как ты атакуешь Дэниела. Видимо, они неразрывно связаны. Это нам на руку. Они работают как команда и тем опасны, но в этом же их слабое место. То, что вредит одному, вредит и второму. Это можно использовать против них.

 

\- Да, полезно, - Дин увидел прут, тот валялся в нескольких футах поодаль, но лом, похоже, пропал бесследно. – Я на дне, кстати.

 

Он с кряхтением нагнулся, поднял свое единственное уцелевшее оружие, сунул за пояс и захромал дальше. Похоже, растянул лодыжку… причем – как назло! – на той же ноге, которую вчера продырявил Сэм.

 

Сэм вытравил еще немного веревки, чтобы дать Дину простор для маневра, и обвернул ее вокруг пояса страховочной петлей, с тревогой отмечая, что моток почти закончился.

\- Не думаю, что со своего места ты видишь машину или еще что-нибудь по нашей части? – хмуро спросил он, даже не рассчитывая на подобную удачу.

 

Дин быстро огляделся. В самом деле, ничего такого… зато вон там, в траве, у самых зарослей  – его лом! Вот удача! Он доковылял до куста, наклонился, и тут земля ушла у него из-под ног. В буквальном смысле.

 

Сэма снова дернуло и поволокло к кромке, петля страховки впилась в тело, словно хотела перерезать пополам, но захватить охотника врасплох больше не получилось. Он  вцепился в веревку, уперся ногами в землю и встал насмерть.

\- Дин! – закричал он.

 

Дин, в который раз за сегодня, повис над расселиной с тонущим по тьме дном - овраг в овраге, кто бы мог подумать! До этого момента его надежно скрывало густое переплетение корней, где нап **а** давшие за много лет листья успели образовать слой почвы, который, в свою очередь, порос травой – надежней маскировки не придумать. Несмотря на незавидное положение, Дин мог себя поздравить – на этот раз лома из рук он не выпустил. Развернувшись, он зацепился изогнутым концом за толстый корень, дугой торчащий из земли, дернул, убедился, что лом держится крепко, и, подтянувшись, выбрался обратно на свет божий. Улегшись на живот, Дин с любопытством заглянул туда, откуда только что вылез.

 

\- Все в порядке, - успокоил он Сэма. – Я тут еще одну ямину нашел. Заросла так, что не видел ее, пока не наступил и не сверзился. Допускаю, что рухнувшая туда машина вполне может остаться вовеки ненайденной, - добавил он с торжествующей усмешкой.

 

Эх, видел бы его сейчас Сэм!

 

\- Проверь сканером, - посоветовал тот. – Посмотри, есть ли холодные зоны.

После всех сегодняшних передряг вид рюкзак имел весьма потрепанный, но внутри все было в целости и сохранности, просто на удивление. Дин вытащил термосканер, нацелил его на овраг и принялся настраивать, на ходу вспоминая торопливые объяснения Сэма на краткой вводной лекции по дороге сюда. Тонкий, как карандаш, луч света прорезал тьму внизу и заметался взад-вперед по провалу, пока не замер, указывая на что-то смутно различимое на самом дне, метров на тридцать правее того места, где стоял Дин.

 

\- Есть! – выдохнул он. – Кажется, я что-то нашел.

 

\- Опиши, что видишь, - немедленно потребовал Сэм.

 

Дна расселины и так-то было почти не видать, а тут еще кусты заслоняли обзор. Да и робкий свет раннего утра был слишком слаб, чтобы хоть сколько-нибудь осветить мрачную впадину.  Дин включил фонарик и направил его вниз. То ли слишком далеко было даже для электрического луча, то ли еще что, но ему показалось, что тени от этого только еще больше сгустились.

 

\- Думаю, придется спуститься, иначе ничего не разглядеть. Сколько у нас троса в запасе?

 

\- Футов пятнадцать. Хватит?

 

Дин поморщился. Наверняка сказать было трудновато, но он сильно сомневался.

\- Может быть. Попробовать все равно надо.

 

\- Ладно, подожди.

 

Сэм еще раз включил на телефоне камеру и огляделся. Никаких признаков Саула не было, но это не значило ровным счетов ничего – он мог появиться в любой момент. Но Дин правильно сказал – пробовать все равно надо, так что Сэм развязал петлю на себе и приготовился стравить остаток мотка вниз.

\- Давай.

 

Дин начал спуск во второй овраг, а Сэму чем дальше, тем больше становилось не по себе. Чего ждут братья? Почему не нападают? Наконец, веревка натянулась до предела – тугая струна между Импалой наверху и ее хозяином внизу, не осталось даже дюйма запаса.

 

Как Дин и боялся, трос кончился до того, как он добрался до дна. Он еще раз осветил фонариком пространство внизу. Сколько там еще? Пятнадцать футов? Двадцать? Скорее всего, дело обернется вывихом, но что еще оставалось делать?

 

\- Дин, доложи ситуацию, - отрывисто скомандовал Сэм.

 

\- Чего-чего тебе сделать? – протянул Дин, вскидывая брови.

Вот еще выискался, спецназовец, круче-только-яйца!

 

\- В смысле – сколько…

 

\- Да нисколько, - буркнул Дин, отцепляя от пояса лом и бросая его вниз. – Ну, почти, - поправился, заслышав звон спустя где-то полсекунды. – Спрыгну, пожалуй, - решил он, скидывая с плеч рюкзак и отправляя его вслед лому.

 

\- Дин, постой…

 

И куда только сразу девались капральские замашки…

 

\- Или это, или возвращаться назад ни с чем, так ведь? - перебил он, путаясь в Сэмовых хитрых узлах… та еще задачка… навязал такого, что с ходу и не разберешься.

 

\- Если снимешь, останешься без защиты, - тревожно напомнил Сэм, словно увидел, чем занят напарник.

 

\- Знаю.

 

Сэм коротко выдохнул и еще раз проверил местность через объектив камеры, держа наготове лом. Дин уцепился за конец веревки, оттолкнулся ногой подальше от склона и разжал руки. Оказалось действительно не так уж высоко, но, падая, он угодил то ли на куст, то ли еще на что - в бок воткнулась толстая ветка, Дин извернулся и приземлился не слишком неудачно.

 

\- АХ ТЫ Ж СУКА! – взвыл он от острой боли, прострелившей лодыжку.

 

Дин перекатился на спину, инстинктивно подтягивая колено к груди, и оцепенел. Прямо над ним навис, злорадно ощерившись, Дэниел Витмэн. В грудь Дина вонзились ледяные пальцы, стиснули трепыхающееся сердце - ни вздохнуть, ни вскрикнуть, больно, как же больно...

 

 ***

\- Дин? - тишина в ответ. Сэм проверил мобильник – звонок прервался. – ЧЕРТ!

Он лихорадочно огляделся по сторонам и не особо удивился, когда в нескольких футах поодаль опять возник Саул, сверля его тяжелым взглядом. Замахнувшись, Сэм ринулся на него, но сообразительный призрак мигнул и исчез из виду, зато на охотника обрушился новый шквал мусора и пыли. Заслонив глаза рукой, Сэм невольно попятился, вот только совершенно забыл о натянутой веревке. Он зацепился за нее ногой и, не успев охнуть, растянулся во весь рост на земле.  Лом, зазвенев, отлетел далеко в сторону. Саул же не терял времени даром, бросился на оглушенного  падением охотника, и голову Сэма снова охватил ледяной огонь. В глазах потемнело от невыносимой боли, но Сэм заставил себя не думать об этом, даже о Дине не думать, а только о том, что у него за ремень заткнут прут и надо во что бы то ни стало до него дотянуться. Дрожащие пальцы сомкнулись вокруг холодного металла. Стиснув зубы, Сэм выхватил железку и вслепую ткнул перед собой. Судя по тому, что сразу стало возможно дышать и жить, он попал куда надо.

 

Хрипя и хватая ртом воздух, Сэм перекатился на живот и на четвереньках подполз к обрыву.

 

\- Дин… - получилось чуть громче, чем шепот. Собрав все силы, он попробовал  снова. – ДИН! – разнеслось над темным оврагом.

 

Там, внизу, Дин тоже кашлял и пытался отдышаться. Вопль Сэма слышал, но прошло не меньше полминуты, прежде чем он, после нескольких неудачных попыток, смог крикнуть в ответ, что все хорошо. Проще было бы, конечно, позвонить, а не надрываться, но сигнал тут не ловился от слова совсем. Итак… Он один, без связи, на дне очень-очень глубокого оврага, в почти кромешной темноте, и ему надо замочить двух кровожадных призраков. Очешуеть. Да, и не забыть про то ли сломанную, то ли вывихнутую, то ли просто растянутую лодыжку. Дин, хватаясь за какие-то ветки, с трудом поднялся на здоровую ногу и на пробу попытался перенести часть веса на больную. Ну… ничего, терпимо. Легко отделался, что называется, всего лишь растяжением. Могло быть и хуже.

 

\- По-хорошему не хотим, значит, сволочи? – прорычал он, подхватывая с земли лом и рюкзак.

 

Достав факел, Дин медленно заковылял вдоль почти вертикального склона расселины, размышляя о том, что все это дело становится чем дальше, тем бредовее. Пройдя несколько десятков шагов, он остановился как вкопанный и округлил глаза. Перед ним темной массой громоздился искореженный и проржавевший остов автомобиля.

 

\- Будь я проклят… - пробормотал он.

 

Сэм предупреждал его, что поджигать обломки машины, даже старые, довольно опасно, поэтому Дин оставил рюкзак в безопасном отдалении, а соль, горючее и зажигалку понес в руках, подбираясь к своей цели с большой осторожностью. Подойдя ближе, Дин разглядел то, что находилось внутри смятого кузова, и его мороз продрал по коже: два скелета на переднем сидении, сцепившиеся в последнем объятии.

 

Дин заколебался было – в душе шевельнулась жалость, и почему-то вдруг сама мысль о том, чтобы нарушить это посмертное единение, показалось ему кощунственной, но его быстро привел «в чувство» сам Дэниел. Когда лежишь, скорчившись, на земле, а к твоему сердцу в очередной раз подбираются ледяные пальцы, уже не до соплей. И тут случилось непонятное: боль отпустила, призрак пошел какой-то рябью, похожей на помехи в телевизоре, пропал ненадолго, затем появился и снова сгинул. Дин нахмурился. Что за фигня творится?

 

Как бы там ни было, дарованную свыше передышку следовало использовать с толком, даже если она будет совсем недолгой. И Дин как в воду глядел - только-только начал посыпать солью выбеленные временем кости братьев, как в очередной раз со стоном согнулся. Это очухавшийся неведомо от чего Дэниел налетел со спины и вновь запустил в него свои призрачные когти. Потом раздался знакомый электрический треск, и привидения опять как не бывало. Не иначе, Сэм там наверху дает прикурить Саулу…

 

Дин успел опорожнить весь пакет с солью, щедро полить скелеты бензином и даже достать зажигалку, когда начался дубль… третий? Четвертый? Спятить можно… Снова Дин беспомощно хватал воздух пересохшим ртом, снова режущая, острая боль в груди и синюшное лицо призрака перед глазами, знакомое уже то тошноты. И теперь исчезать Дэниел, кажется, не собирался.

 

Но Дин так много сил положил на то, чтобы навсегда упокоить этого засранца, так близко подобрался к цели, что просто не мог позволить себе взять и сдаться в полушаге от победы. Едва чувствуя свои пальцы, он щелкнул зажигалкой и на мгновение невольно загляделся на крохотный живой огонек. Если он не промахнется… Если не потухнет пламя…

 

Дин метнул зажигалку, закрыл глаза… и беззвучно взмолился.

 

 *** 

 

Саул объявился довольно быстро и на сей раз предусмотрительно не приближался к Сэму, очевидно намереваясь вовлечь его в очередной раунд бестолковых метаний по площадке, но охотник не собирался допускать этого и сменил тактику. Он нагнулся, подхватил с земли горсть соли вперемешку с грязью  и прицельно швырнул в призрака. Тот с шипением исчез, но совсем ненадолго. Все-таки железо в этом плане было куда эффективней. Выругавшись, Сэм повторил свой маневр, на этот раз бросив соль широким веером. Надо будет на досуге пошевелить мозгами как следует – должен же быть способ уделать духа поизящней, чем этот!

 

Когда Саул появился в третий раз, Сэм держал наготове прут и рассек того точно посередине. По идее, это должно было дать и ему, и Дину существенную передышку, но призрак, бешено сверкая глазами, материализовался по-новой почти незамедлительно. У Сэма аж глаза на лоб полезли. Ничего себе, скорость! Должно быть, Дин уже у самой цели - ярость делала братьев сильнее. И охотник не успел ничего сделать, когда невидимая и безжалостная  рука подняла его в воздух и отправила в короткий полет. Он ударился затылком о крыло Импалы и, полуоглушенный, соскользнул на землю. Секунда - и снова перед ним искаженное лицо Саула. Да сколько же можно?! Вместе с льдистым колючим шаром, взорвавшимся в голове, Сэм на этот раз ощутил вдобавок эмоции призрака: бесконечную злобу и страх небытия. Уже почти теряя сознание, на зыбкой грани между явью и тьмой беспамятства, Сэм услышал холодный злобный шепот: “Ради него ты станешь чудовищем, а потом он сам же и обвинит тебя в этом».

 

  ***

 

Наверное, именно так люди тонут: хочешь вдохнуть, но нечего, потому что воздуха просто нет, и смыкается вокруг, давит на тебя черное, страшное, неумолимое… Дин чувствовал, что ускользает во мрак, еще чуть-чуть - и не вернется, когда где-то на периферии мутящегося зрения заплясали яркие языки пламени. Дэниел замер и как будто выцвел, а обуявшую его ярость можно было буквально пощупать. А потом… Секундой раньше Дин бы сказал, что больнее быть уже не может, что это предел, когда даже крик умирает в горле, но оказалось – ошибся бы. Грудь словно прошило зазубренными кинжалами, и призрак зашипел ему на ухо:

\- Он предаст тебя. Ты отдашь ему все, что имеешь, всего себя, а он тебя бросит!

 

Это были последние слова Дэниела. Пламя пожирало сейчас не только его останки, но и саму суть, и он закричал, словно  мог чувствовать убийственный жар охватившего его огня. С отчаянным воплем призрак сгинул навеки, рассыпавшись в воздухе искрами. Дин, тяжело дыша, диким взглядом уставился на опустевшее пространство перед собой, потом перекатился на бок и содрогнулся в приступе рвоты.

 

Огонь, добравшись до истлевшей обивки, загудел и взметнулся выше. Дин выпрямился и сел, не в силах отвести глаз от завораживающего танца оранжево-красных языков, впадая при виде этого зрелища в знакомое оцепенение. Только теперь оно было неотделимо от чувства невыразимого ужаса и невозвратной потери – того, о чем он так упорно запрещал себе думать. Отблески пламени отражались в его широко распахнутых глазах, а двигаться не было ни сил, ни желания. И  если бы не взрыв бог знает чего, завалявшегося в салоне автомобиля Витмэнов, опрокинувший Дина на спину, кто знает, чем бы все закончилось. Опомнившийся Дин при виде стремительно разрастающегося  в размерах желтовато-голубого пылающего шара как-то сразу сообразил, что прямо рядом с ним валяется наполовину полная канистра с бензином.

 

\- БЛЯДЬ! – заорал он, шарахнувшись в сторону с завидной прытью.

 

Как раз вовремя. Канистра со зловещим утробным  «УУУФФФ» взлетела на воздух. Но не успел Дин вздохнуть с облегчением, как ногу опалило жаром, и он почуял тошнотворно-знакомый запах горелой ткани. Дин потом долго удивлялся сам себе: во-первых, моментально сообразил, что надо снять рубашку и сбить ею пламя, а во-вторых, содрал он ее с себя так быстро, как никогда в жизни не раздевался. Безо всяких сомнений, в то утро это спасло ему жизнь, но, лихорадочно молотя по дымящейся штанине, Дин почему-то мог думать лишь о том, что это – его последние джинсы. Не про обожженную ногу – ту же самую, мать ее, чертову ногу! Не про растянутые сухожилия в лодыжке. Не про бесчисленные ссадины, синяки и порезы по всему телу. Про джинсы.

 

Пошатываясь, Дин с трудом поднялся, уперся ладонями  в бедра и согнулся, с присвистом втягивая воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и борясь с предательским жжением в глазах.

\- Это всего лишь джинсы, - зажмурившись, уговаривал он себя. – Всего лишь джинсы.

Всего лишь джинсы… Только вот те самые, что пережили вместе с ним пожар, одна из немногих вещей, что остались у него от времени «до». Как будто тот огонь до сих пор преследует Дина, стремясь закончить уже начатое дело.

 

Издалека донесся тревожный голос, зовущий его по имени. Сэм. Дин попытался ответить - раз, другой, - но из горла вырывался только сиплый шепот. Он тяжело сглотнул и низко, хрипло зарычал, злясь на ненужные сейчас, накатившие так некстати эмоции. Рывком выпрямившись, он набрал в грудь воздуха и крикнул:

\- Все в порядке, Сэм! Ты как?

 

В ответ послышалось что-то неразборчивое, но в целом вроде как положительное.

 

Но работа была еще не совсем закончена. Огонь даже не думал униматься и начал перекидываться на окружающую растительность. Припадая на трижды пострадавшую ногу, Дин добрел до брошенного поодаль рюкзака и достал огнетушитель. Теперь, когда пламя сделало свое дело, нужды в нем больше не было.

 

Подходя к гигантскому погребальному костру, Дин опять почувствовал это: странную тягу, будто зов - подойди ближе, еще ближе… Он сумрачно покачал головой и поднял огнетушитель. Сколько еще раз ему нужно обжечься, чтобы выучить несложный урок?

 

На то, чтобы потушить рукотворный пожар, ушла почти вся пена. Теперь оставалось совсем немного: найти то место, где он спрыгнул, взобраться по отвесному каменистому склону футов на пятнадцать – или сколько там их было, этих футов - и достать свисающий конец троса. С продырявленной-растянутой-обожженной ногой. Хотя на деле все оказалось легче, чем думалось. Утро было уже в разгаре, и свет проник даже сюда, на дно провала. Веревка нашлась легко и оказалась всего в десяти футах[4] над землей. На этом, впрочем, поблажки закончились, потому что карабкаться по скале с раненой ногой тяжело и больно – что пятнадцать футов, что десять, все едино. Поэтому когда Дин добрался наконец до цели, обвязался  и почувствовал, как Сэм ровно и мощно начал вытягивать его наверх, он закрыл глаза и несколько секунд просто наслаждался трудноописуемым чувством: что он сделал все, от него зависящее, а теперь очередь за напарником. За чертовски сильным, надо сказать, напарником.

 

Все, что требовалось от Дина - это слегка корректировать свой курс, а Сэм делал все остальное. Вот уже и край обрыва, откуда все началось, и Сэма хорошо видно на фоне неба – широкоплечая фигура, равномерно выбирающая веревку. Он протянул руку,  Сэм крепко сжал его ладонь, потянул к себе, вздернул на ноги, и Дин был так безумно рад снова стоять на ровной земле, рядом с этим верзилой, и быть просто живым, что, недолго думая, стиснул Сэма в медвежьих объятиях – будь тот поменьше комплекцией, Дин бы точно его придушил на радостях.

 

Он чувствовал, как Сэм напрягся и закаменел, и понимал, что парню не по себе, причём чем дальше – тем больше, и тот не знает, куда деть руки, и как вообще себя вести... Ничего, перемучается. Потерпит немножко, не развалится, потому что Дин не собирался его отпускать, во всяком случае, до тех пор, пока его глаза не перестанет предательски щипать и не исчезнет комок в горле. В итоге Сэм сдался и неумело обнял Дина в ответ, похлопав вдобавок по плечу, как обычно делают мужчины, чтобы придать банальному объятию доблестный  вид. У этого жеста был еще один невысказанный подтекст - «отпусти уже меня, пожалуйста, мне жуть как неловко». Дин отстранился, напоследок дружески пихнув Сэма кулаком в бок, просто чтоб тот уверился, что все отлично, никто на его мужественность не покушается, и Дин не собирается предлагать ему принять вместе душ… Кстати, о д **у** ше – он им обоим бы не помешал.

 

Дин отступил на пару шагов назад, и Сэм получил наконец возможность в полной мере разглядеть и оценить его исцарапанную, ободранную, обожженную, перемазанную сажей и грязью персону. Судя по округлившимся глазам охотника, такое зрелище было нечастым даже в его богатой практике. Склонив голову набок, Дин невинно посмотрел в ответ, словно не понимая, чего Сэм так вздернулся. И этот же взгляд недвусмысленно предупреждал напарника воздержаться от комментариев. Сэм внял, плотно сжал губы и спросил только:

\- Были проблемы?

 

Дин состроил задумчивую гримасу.

\- Не-а… - протянул он. -  О! Я твою зажигалку потерял. Прости.

 

Окинув его еще одним долгим взглядом, Сэм прищелкнул языком и вздохнул.

\- У меня другая есть, - с этими словами он поднял рюкзак и направился к Импале.

 

Дин захромал следом. После пары шагов он проворчал:

\- В следующий раз веревку держу я.

 

Смех Сэма был похож на летний дождь.

 

Они бок о бок привались к машине и хохотали минуты две, не меньше.

 

\- Надо было пива захватить, - мечтательно сказал Дин, усаживаясь на капот.

 

\- _В следующий раз_ захватим, - со смешком ответил Сэм, пристраиваясь рядом.

 

\- Да! – встрепенулся вдруг Дин. Он снял с себя кулон и протянул его Сэму. – Возвращаю назад, в целости и сохранности.

 

Тот недоуменно захлопал глазами.

\- Да нет же… - нахмурился он. – Он твой. Тебе. Насовсем.

 

\- Но… но…  т… ты… - редко за Дином такое водилось, чтобы дар речи потерять, а вот поди ж ты – свершилось. -  Ты же сказал, что он очень ценный?

 

\- Я сказал, что он – штучная работа, - поправил Сэм. – Его денежной стоимости я даже не знаю, если она вообще есть. Кроме того, - на его щеках появились ямочки, глаза засияли улыбкой, -  ты же сегодня замочил своих первых монстров. Считай, это тебе… с почином.  

 

\- Да? – Дин посмотрел на странную… в чем-то знакомую… рогатую голову неведомого существа с такой светлой радостью, словно этот подарок был для него лучшим на свете. – Точно?

 

\- Да точно, точно, - посмеиваясь, кивнул Сэм.

 

Дин склонил голову, снова накинул шнурок на шею, и амулет лег обратно на свое место, на грудь.

\- Спасибо, Сэм. Он мне нравится.

 

Они оба замолчали, и воцарившаяся тишина мало-помалу становилась неловкой, грозя перерасти в один из так нелюбимых Сэмом сопливых моментов. Ну что ж… Дин не был бы собой, если бы не извлек из этого хоть толику веселья. Он потянулся, ухватил ничего не подозревающего Сэма обеими руками за голову, притянул в себе ближе и смачно, от души, чмокнул его в перемазанную невесть чем щеку. Реакция Сэма была бесценной. Он так шарахнулся прочь, что второпях чуть не свалился с капота.

 

\- Дин, да какого хрена…?  - завопил он.

 

\- Терпи, сучка, - с самодовольной ухмылкой ответил Дин. – Прими это как мужчина.

 

Сэм озадаченно и сконфуженно глядел на него. Ну вот что прикажете делать с этим зеленоглазым бесенком? Как понимать эти его… выходки? И почему он уже в третий… или в четвертый?... неважно, почему Дин в который раз называет его «сучкой»? Это что – так положено у нормальных людей? Судя по тому, как весело и беспечно Дин ему улыбался – да, так и положено, и Сэму надлежало… что?... отшутиться?... Господи, как идти в темноте на ощупь! Ладно, попробуем…

 

\- Придурок! – с вызовом бросил он.

 

Дин не ответил, но заулыбался еще шире, из чего Сэм заключил, что все сделал, как надо.

 

Он тряхнул головой, подхватил брошенный рюкзак и отправился загружать багажник. Точнее, сначала разгружать, чтобы привести в должный порядок потайной отсек с оружием. Это оказалось непросто сделать: пока Сэм аккуратно раскладывал все по местам, приковылявший следом Дин занимался наведением там же _беспорядка_ \-  выхватывал что-нибудь, с любопытством крутил-вертел в руках и кидал назад как попало. В данный момент он изучал обрез – переломил ствол и заглядывал то в одно дуло, то в другое, забавно при этом щурясь. Сэм со вздохом забрал у него дробовик и бережно поместил его в специальную, для него сделанную, нишу. Дин, нимало не смущаясь, тут же переключился на патроны: схватил коробку, открыл и принялся сосредоточенно колупать ногтем капсюли.

 

\- Итак, соль… - ни с того ни с сего вдруг сказал он, - … действует против довольно многих чудищ из потустороннего зверинца, верно?

 

Сэм кивнул и протянул руку, ожидая со стоическим терпением. Дин безропотно вернул коробку, которая тут же была водворена на законное место.

 

\- Ладно… ты только не смейся, если я глупость скажу… особо-то в этом не разбираюсь, - продолжил Дин. – Но почему бы не сделать из нее патроны? Ну, набить вместо дроби и…

 

Сэм открыл было рот, чтобы возразить… и закрыл. А ведь действительно – каменная соль! Вместо дроби! Как и всякая гениальная мысль, эта казалась простой... после того, как ее высказали. Нет, Сэм просто обязан был расхохотаться. Иначе пришлось бы плакать. Наверное, нечто похожее чувствовали люди, потрясенные изяществом идеи, когда кто-то однажды спросил: «Народ, а не проще ли нам будет волочить эту орясину, если подложим под нее что-нибудь круглое?».

 

\- Ясно, значит глупость, - буркнул Дин, мрачнея.

 

\- Нет! Нет-нет! – поспешно воскликнул Сэм. – Я бы сказал – наоборот!

 

\- Может сработать? – по-детски радостно просиял Дин.

 

\- Еще как может, - энергично закивал Сэм.

 

Дин Винчестер, ты просто удивительный. Отчаянно смелый, порой не к месту упрямый, без сомнения, умный, зачастую несносный, невозможный ты человек. И я так хочу тебя поцеловать.

 

Усмехнувшись, Дин послал Сэму этакий снисходительный кивок – мол, дарю идею, пользуйся на здоровье – и пошел к пассажирской дверце, заметно припадая на правую ногу, но все равно довольный донельзя. Сэм сел за руль и завел машину, а Дин, плюхнувшись на сидение, включил магнитолу и собирался уже сунуть туда одну из своих кассет с зубодробительным роком, но, прислушавшись к звучащим по радио аккордам, передумал.

\- Гммм, - промычал он. – Кантри-рок, конечно, не для Импалы, но это одна из их самых крутых композиций… и ты же не будешь спорить, что Джо Уолш играет на гитаре как бог?

 

Сэм пожал плечами. Чтоб он знал, кто такой этот Джо Уолш[5].

 

Дин оставил радио в покое, а чуть погодя принялся выстукивать пальцами ритм и подпевать.

 

\- Somebody's gonna hurt someone, – мурлыкал он, - before the night is through. Somebody'sgonnacomeundone. There'snothingwecando… [6]

 

[ _Кто-то причинит кому-то боль, прежде чем ночь закончится. Кто-то потерпит поражение, и мы ничем уже не поможем…_ ]

 

Дин пел весело и беспечно, а когда вступал хор, то изображал, что играет на гитаре, перебирая невидимые струны. Сэм тревожно покосился на него. Очень уж неестественным было это чересчур приподнятое настроение. Не исключено, что, как только спадет адреналиновый всплеск после охоты, у Дина начнется обратная реакция, а с учетом его общей тенденции к перепадам настроения - мало в этом случае не покажется никому. Сэм представил себе Динов эмоциональный срыв, и ему заранее поплохело. Не умел охотник справляться с такими вещами, вот не умел – и все. Он только надеялся и молился про себя, что когда наступит этот темный час, его осенит вдохновение и он все скажет и сделает правильно. Но если принимать слова, доносящиеся из динамиков, за своего рода предсказание, то рассчитывать на это не стоило.

 

\- There's gonna be a heartache tonight, heartache tonight, I know, - продолжал петь Дин, скользя пальцами по воображаемым  ладам. - There's gonna be a heartache tonight, heartache tonight, I know. Let'sgo!

 

[ _Сегодня вечером кому-то разобьют сердце, я знаю..._ ]

 

Well, we can beat around the bushes;

We can get down to the bone

We can leave it in the parkin' lot,

But either way, there's gonna be a

Heartache tonight, a heartache tonight I know.

I know, there'll be a heartache tonight

A heartache tonight I know. Whoa.

. . .

Breakmyheart . . .

 

_[Мы можем ходить вокруг и около,_

_Можем перейти прямо к делу,_

_Всё может остаться на парковке,_

_Но как бы там ни было,_

_Сегодня вечером кому-то разобьют сердце, я знаю,_

_Разобьют сердце,_

_Сегодня вечером разобьется мое сердце…]_

 

[1]Сэм начинает проверку связи совершенно невинной строфой из английской колыбельной «Maryhadalittlelamb», которую Дин тут же, на ходу, переделывает в нечто не совсем детское. 

[2]«Фрэнк и Джесси» (FrankandJesse) - фильм в жанре вестерн снятый в 1995 году.

Сюжет: закончилась Гражданская война между Севером и Югом. Север победил, и на земли Юга вторглись орды безжалостных «оккупантов»: прокладывая железную дорогу, банкиры-северяне не останавливались ни перед убийствами тех, кто не хотел отдавать за бесценок свою землю, ни перед иными преступлениями. Практически на глазах Фрэнка и Джесси Джеймсов наемный киллер застрелил их отца и младшего брата. Братья отомстили за погибших. А потом вместе с такими же изгоями, братьями Янгер, принялись грабить банки и почтовые поезда. В погоню за преступниками устремился Аллен Пинкертон — уголовный мир Америки не знал более беспощадного врага. Слоган фильма: война сделала их изгоями, люди сделали их героями.

 

[3]Смайли (Smiley) – герой одноименного фильма, серийный убийца в маске, которого, по легенде, можно вызвать через Интернет.

 

[4]10 футов – около 3-х метров.

[5]Джозеф (Джо) Уолш — американский музыкант, композитор, продюсер и актёр, был членом групп JamesGang, Barnstorm и Eagles. Он занимает 54-е место в рейтинге журнала RollingStone «100 величайших гитаристов всех времён».

 

[6]Песня группы Eagles “Heartache Tonight”


	12. Глава 11

Зеленый – не его цвет. Думайте на этот счет, что хотите, но – нет. Не такой оттенок уж точно. Не пронизанная солнцем молодая листва вместо глубокого и прохладного перелива сосновых игл под январским снегом. Отдельно от Дина цвет вполне себе ничего, весенний, теплый и светлый, но вот ему он придавал вид землистый и болезненно-бледный. Что ж… вполне закономерный результат, если гардероб себе приобретаешь не ты сам. 

Ну ладно-ладно, это он загнул, конечно. Подумаешь, футболка и штаны. В конце концов, ему действительно нужно было переодеться, и показалось куда разумней отправить на добычу Сэма, чем ставить на уши персонал магазина, вваливаясь туда в своем тогдашнем жутковатом, мягко выражаясь, обличье. А Сэм, скорее всего, схватил в спешке первое, что подвернулось под руку. 

Но тревожила сама тенденция. Так легко раз за разом позволять Сэму делать все за него, и, если Дин вовремя не встряхнется, это запросто превратится в привычку. Уже сейчас парень, похоже, включил Диновы потребности в свой бесконечный мысленный список задач, что следовало выполнить непременно и в д **о** лжном порядке – список, из которого никогда ничего не выпадало и не забывалось. Сэм бдительно следил, чтобы Дин был накормлен, напоен, одет и умыт… хорошо хоть последнее позволялось проделывать самому и без присмотра. Но каждый раз после душа Сэм обязательно перевязывал ему раны, мазюкая их то тем, то другим подозрительным снадобьем из своего неистощимого не-ведьмовского (ага, как же!) запаса. Если честно, Дину было даже приятно – то, как он с ним носился. Но в то же время - странно, неловко как-то, тем более что, ко всему прочему, Сэм оказался еще и малость повернут на контроле.

А теперь вот собрал все грязные шмотки и унес в прачечную. Ладно, не только Диновы шмотки сгреб, свои тоже, но... А что потом, спрашивается? Белье Дину будет складывать? А что, Сэм такой, он и трусы свернет и в рюкзак аккуратно так уложит. С него станется… Еще и погладит вдобавок! Как будто мамой родной решил ему стать или еще кем-ниб…

Дышать вдруг стало нечем, горло обожгла желчь, а кожа покрылась липким холодным потом. Нет, так нельзя, соберись… Дин плеснул в лицо пригоршню ледяной воды - одну, вторую. Он нарочито медленно закончил умываться, вышел из ванной и на ходу подхватил одиноко стоящую у стены гитару. Полусидя, полулежа на кровати, он пристроил ее себе на колени и закрыл глаза, бездумно перебирая струны. Впрочем, скоро Дин без особого удивления понял, что наигрывает уже не просто первые пришедшие на ум аккорды, а свою песню про «загадочного гостя».

_Странник из ниоткуда_  
Ворвался в жизнь ураганом.  
Кто ты на самом деле,  
Гость ночной и незваный? 

Неужели это было всего… четыре ночи назад? Дину казалось, что они с Сэмом уже целую вечность провели вместе. Столько всего с тех пор произошло…И если вдуматься, то просто невероятно, как легко он доверил свою жизнь человеку, которого знает всего три дня.

_Он предаст тебя. Ты отдашь ему все, что имеешь, всего себя, а он тебя бросит…_

Чушь какая-то. Бред, который нес спятивший от страха и злобы призрак, мстительный дух, безумное порождение собственной несостоявшейся жизни. Его слова не имеют ничего общего ни с Дином, ни с Сэмом, и вообще ни с кем.

Дин встряхнул головой и сосредоточился на мелодии, на аккордах, на ладах и струнах…

_В глазах – стылый холод ночи,_  
И в них же – сияние дня.  
Что сделать со мной ты хочешь:  
Спалить иль спасти от ог… 

По коже пробежали мурашки. Это… это было _действительно_ жутковато.

_Дин, а тебе самому никогда не приходилось сталкиваться с чем-нибудь необычным? Этот случай не в счет. Не бывало странных снов? Дурных предчувствий?_

Да ну, фигня. Просто совпадение.

_Многие люди сталкиваются по жизни со сверхъестественным, просто или не осознают этого, или списывают на разыгравшееся воображение, или пытаются подвести под случившееся рациональную базу и объяснить все естественными причинами._

Умолкни.

Невежливо заткнув внутренний голос, Дин попробовал сыграть сначала вступление, потом проигрыш между куплетами, но без усилителя звучало как-то не так. И к лэптопу не подключишься: гитару-то Сэм принес, но про шнуры и периферию даже не подумал, наверное… вот, кстати, тоже в копилочку того, что он сделал для Дина. Все те вещи, что Сэм заботливо прихватил с собой из сгоревшего дома, даже про фотографии подумал – и это наводило на размышления. Словно слегка приоткрылась дверь в каменной холодной стене, и через щель стало видно иное, скрытое внутри – чуткое, светлое, человеческое. Но во всякое другое время охотник-Сэм мог Макиавелли фору дать. В нем словно гирокомпас включался, который указывал только вперед, к цели – и Сэм шел, не оглядываясь, подчиняя поставленной задаче всего себя, а заодно и все окружающее. Взять хоть ноут – парень в первый же день практически присвоил его, даже не удосужившись спросить разрешения у хозяина или хоть извиниться за то, что хакнул чужой комп. Или Импала – Сэм и с ней обходился как со своей собственностью, никогда не интересовался у Дина, _можно ли_ сесть за руль, а просто _ставил в известность_ : он поведет, и все тут. А уж что он сотворил с багажником Детки, превратив приличную машину в какой-то монстромобиль…Кстати, об этом – добрая половина оружия, что забивала сейчас Импалу, была из отцовского тайника, а папа свой арсенал держал под семью замками, следовательно, Сэм еще и в подвале похозяйничал. Медвежатник, блин…

Нет, Дин ничуть не сомневался в его мотивах и понимал, что Сэм делал лишь то, что считал жизненно необходимым, в первую очередь, для обеспечения его, Дина, безопасности. Просто он подошел к этому вопросу настолько тщательно, что невольно закрадывалась опасливая мысль – а каково иметь такого предусмотрительного человека в качестве недруга?

 _Малость_ повернут на контроле? Да он всю Динову жизнь в руки взял! Утряс дела со Стэном, мамины похороны вообще ее семье перепоручил…

Глаза снова начало жечь, и Дин яростно тряхнул головой. 

Он и это понимал, вот честно – понимал. Сэм всячески старался оградить его от тех дел, разбираться с которыми у Дина, чуть не спятившего от всего случившегося, в то время не хватало душевных сил… но, может, зря. Наверное, именно это Дин и _должен был_ сделать. Разобраться. Сцепить зубы и делать то, что следовало, то, чего от него ждали. Люди, небось, гадают теперь, почему он даже не появился на похоронах собственной матери. А он _должен был_. И _был бы_ там, если б они не бежали сломя голову от…

А от чего они, собственно, бежали? Сэм так и не сказал ничего толком, но явно что-то знал… или подозревал, как минимум. Он заявил без тени сомнений, что Дину грозит опасность, что он – цель… Еще сказал: не знает, где отец… но при этом допускал возможность, что тот жив, хотя и огреб какие-то крупные неприятности… Дин медленно отложил гитару в сторону и сел. _Вот_ оно!

Он часто и прерывисто задышал, одолеваемый тем же самым гнетущим чувством, что и утром в овраге: чудовище здесь, у него за спиной, и страшно повернуться, но краем глаза все равно видно – оно _здесь_. Сэм что-то _знал_. Но не говорил. Таил что-то – от Дина. Человек, который запросто рассказывал о том, как убивал оборотней и вампиров, который назвал это их дело с двумя злобными призраками «простым, всего-навсего посолить и сжечь», и считал его как раз приемлемым для того, чтобы Дин нюхнул пороху охотничьих будней. Так что же такое должно было произойти, чтобы Сэм боялся рот открыть? Не говорил Дину из страха – чего? От чего бежал _Сэм_?!

Весь подобравшись, Дин посмотрел на рюкзак охотника, и волосы на загривке опять зашевелились – похоже, это будет теперь происходить частенько. Решительно открыв мешок, Дин принялся нашаривать дневник, но под руку все время попадалась бутылка со святой водой. Он с досадой отпихнул было ее в сторону, но вдруг замер и глубоко задумался, глядя на прозрачную как слеза жидкость. Ему кое-что припомнилось: хлестнувшая по лицу струя воды, а сразу следом его валят на пол… той ночью, когда Дин вернулся домой… кого же поджидал на пороге Сэм? _С кем_ собирался сражаться?

\- Нет, - прошептал он, опускаясь на кресло и роняя дневник себе на колени. – Нет-нет-нет… - толстая тетрадь раскрылась сама собой почти на той самой странице, где он не так давно загнул уголок – оставалось только перелистнуть. – Этого не… не может этого быть… не может…

На Дина мутной волной накатил тошнотворный ужас. Всего день назад он походя шутил насчет демонов, гулей и вампиров, свалив всех в одну кучу, не зная еще, _не понимая_ , насколько велика разница между ними. Те чудища, о которых рассказывал Сэм, так скрупулезно описанные им в своем дневнике – до этих злополучных страничек - были всего лишь тварями, по сути – животными, или же исковерканными подобиями человека. Их действия диктовались основными инстинктами, присущими всякому созданию природы – выживание, пропитание, размножение. Ну, или вполне понятными эмоциями: гневом, страхом, даже любовью, хоть и неузнаваемо извратившуюся под прессом ярости и ненависти. Это было _объяснимо_ , поэтому хоть и ужасало, но в то же время заставляло давать отпор. Но демоны, они имели совершенно иную сущность. Представляли собой другой уровень сверхъестественного. Убивали и разрушали ради самого процесса, сеяли хаос и причиняли боль просто потому, что им _нравилось_. Демоны… они даже не отсюда. Исчадья мрака, иного слоя бытия, немыслимого, чуждого человеку настолько, что о нем и думать-то жутко. Нет, демоны - не чудовища. Много хуже. Они – _Зло_ в чистом виде. Сражаться с ними значило схлестнуться не с отдельно взятой кровожадной тварью, а с целым миром изначально враждебных, очень сильных и, судя по всему, бессмертных существ. Все равно, что сойтись в поединке с мифической гидрой: отрубишь одну голову, вырастет другая, еще злее. Как в таких условиях можно сражаться? 

Никакого желания выяснять такие подробности у Дина не было. Он и _знать-то_ обо всем этом не хотел, а уж тем более – _верить_. До трясучки хотелось бежать, бежать, _бежать_ до тех пор, пока не доберется до дома, а там – нырнуть в кровать и укрыться с головой одеялом, прячась от всех страхов. Но домой ему не вернуться уже никогда. Дома нет, и нет той кровати, а от одеяла не осталось даже праха. Кругом - только зола и пепел.

Дин бросил в окно полный безотчетного страха взгляд. Как там, снаружи, может быть так светло и солнечно, когда его тут колотун бьет? Озноб пробирал изнутри, словно где-то в желудке образовалась ледышка, и вместо того, чтобы таять от тепла человеческого тела, вымораживала все вокруг себя, мертвенным холодом все дальше просачиваясь в плоть и кровь. Даже пальцы онемели, превратившись в негнущиеся, будто чужие, обрубки. Дин с трудом перевернул страницу и далеко не сразу заставил себя прочитать заголовок: _«Демоны»_ , а чуть ниже: _«Признаки и знамения»._

_Признаки демонской активности на местности:_  
\- Грозы  
\- Резкие скачки температуры и/или ее достижение экстремальных величин  
\- Падеж скота 

_Признаки непосредственного присутствия демона:_  
\- Сбои в электрической сети вплоть до полного отключения энергии  
\- Самопроизвольное перемещение предметов  
\- Запах серы и ее производных 

_Проверка на одержимость демоном:_  
\- При упоминании имени Господа одержимый обязательно вздрогнет (как минимум)  
\- При попадании на кожу одержимого святой воды и/или соли, на ней появляется ожог сродни кислотному 

Дин пробежал это глазами еще раз. И еще. Потом снова, ведя по строкам пальцем, но уже не чувствуя прикосновения к шероховатой бумаге, словно в нем разом отмерли все нервные окончания. Он перечитывал этот абзац, медленно, но верно начиная вникать… понимать… принимать…

Написанное давно и намертво врезалось в память Дина, и больше не было нужды _читать_ , но палец словно жил собственной жизнью, раз за разом совершая один и тот же путь по странице: слева направо, вернуться к началу строчки, и снова повторить все с пункта один. Словно эхо смерти, обреченное повторяться бесконечно.


	13. Глава 12

Придержав высоченную охапку выстиранной одежды подбородком, Сэм повернул ключ и распахнул дверь в номер.

\- Прости, задержался, - сказал он, плюхая стопку на стол и деля ее на две части – свою и Дина. - Мелочь для сушки кончилась, пока поменял…

Он еще не договорил, а уже почуял – что-то случилось.

Это _нечто_ словно висело в воздухе, невидимое, не имеющее ни формы, ни запаха, но ощутимое почти физически. Сэм окинул комнату настороженным взглядом – ничего. Только Дин сидит на кровати… как-то чересчур смирно. Сердце у Сэма сжалось, каждый его удар вдруг стал отдаваться во всем теле болью, словно в груди бился и не мог вырваться наружу тяжелый камень с острыми краями. Кажется, его давешние опасения подтверждались с неумолимой очевидностью. На коленях у Дина лежал дневник, и даже с такого расстояния и кверху ногами Сэм видел, какую из страниц тот читает. Нет, не читает… _Уже_ не читает, по крайней мере. Отсутствующий взгляд Дина был устремлен на какую-то одному ему видимую точку в пространстве, а его палец двигался туда и сюда по странице совершенно механически.

Сэм подобрался, как кот перед прыжком, готовый к чему угодно; каждый мускул в его теле напрягся. Сгустившееся в комнате напряжение буквально можно было потрогать, казалось, еще чуть-чуть – начнет искрить и потрескивать, как перед первой грозой, налетевшей после долгой-долгой засухи, когда тяжелый, спертый воздух пахнет пылью и озоном, а все вокруг замерло, затаилось и ждет - вот-вот разразится буря, еще мгновение – и грянет гром...

\- Это был демон, да? – тихо произнес Дин.

 _Слишком_ тихо, как тогда, после их опрометчивой поездки по ночной Лестридж Роуд. Сэм не перепутал тогда, а сейчас – тем более. Спокойным Дин отнюдь не был. Выражение его лица не получилось бы описать словами, а в непроницаемых глазах, которые он поднял на охотника, плескалась почти такая же тьма, как у тех адских созданий, про которых он спрашивал.

И Сэм не знал, что сказать. Он прислушивался к себе, надеясь на какой-нибудь намек, на то самое вдохновение, о котором не так давно просил небеса, – и ничего. Ни малейшего понятия, как разрулить ситуацию, не испортив все окончательно.

Дин медленно поднялся, так же медленно положил дневник на стол. Он все сейчас делал не торопясь и с расстановкой, но Сэм невольно попятился от него подальше и осознал это, только когда задел бедром край перегородки между собственно номером и маленькой кухонькой в закутке.

\- Значит, ты не случайно к нам в дом попал, да, Сэм? Ты пробрался туда _намеренно_. Ты охотился, - Дин ткнул пальцем в раскрытую страницу. – Ты охотился на _это_.

Поколебавшись лишь мгновение, Сэм сглотнул и кивнул.  
\- Да, - по сути ведь так оно и было. – Верно. Да.

Дин не спускал с Сэма тяжелого взгляда, а тот никак не мог разорвать зрительный контакт; так же, наверное, чувствует себя кролик перед удавом – и страшно, и с места не сдвинуться, и даже глаз не отвести. Жди, когда тебя придушат. 

\- Значит, ты о нем знал, - повторил Дин. – Ты знал, что он придет к нам, _за нами_ , - один шаг к Сэму. – Ты _знал_ … и ничего не сказал, не предупредил нас… просто _молчал_.

Глаза у Дина сверкнули, но Сэм, наоборот, вздохнул с некоторым облегчением. Лучше уж злость, чем то, другое: нечитаемое, темное, сжатое в тугую пружину. С ней, этой яростью Дина, Сэм по крайней мере знал, как управиться. Да, _гнев_ его будет опасен, поскольку станет вспышкой чего-то первобытного, дикого, безоглядного, когда человек срывается в штопор и уже не думает о последствиях, потому что его инстинкт самосохранения заткнулся в тряпочку и забился в уголок, чтоб не мешаться под ногами. Такое не подается увещеваниям – их просто не услышат. Если у тебя есть хоть чуточку мозгов, то ты поступишь точно так же, как тот инстинкт – заткнешься и уберешься с дороги. Мозгами Сэм обделен не был, но… сейчас именно тот случай, когда их необходимо отключить. Он безропотно примет все, что Дину вздумается сделать с ним, потому что тот имеет на это все права: и на ярость, и на боль… и на отмщение, во что бы оно ни вылилось – более того, Дину это просто _необходимо_. Но, господи боже, Сэм даже вообразить не мог, что может бояться до такой степени. Бояться _Дина_.

Титаническим усилием воли отведя глаза, он хрипло выдавил:  
\- Прости.

Но Дин моментально опять нашел его взгляд, зацепил, как на крючок насадил, и больше не отпустил.  
\- _Простить_? – едко протянул он, вскидывая брови.

Кадык у Сэма судорожно дернулся.  
\- Я думал… думал - даже если попробую объяснить… вы не поверите… никто из вас не поверит. Решил, что если я буду там… в доме… смогу вас всех защитить.

Прозвучало жалко, Сэм это и сам понимал. Ноги стали как ватные, и он, вслепую нашарив перегородку за спиной, тяжело привалился к ней. Тягостную тишину нарушало лишь мерное тиканье часов на стене: тик-так, все не так, тик-так, ты дурак. Когда Дин заговорил, голос его снова был неестественно тихим, _безжизненным_ , и Сэм бы многое сейчас отдал, чтобы тот наконец сорвался, взорвался, выплеснул все из себя – и пусть на него, Сэм заслужил.

\- Что ж, ты капитально облажался, - холодно обронил Дин.

Сэм дернулся и скрипнул зубами. _Ты остался в живых_ , протестующе вякнуло у него в голове, но тут же умолкло. За это следовало благодарить только Джона.

Дин отвернулся от него, переключив свое внимание на дневник, и Сэма словно с адской сковородки сняли. Вот же взгляд у парня! Как тут же выяснилось, обрадовался он рано, Дин только начал свой допрос с пристрастием.

\- Здесь написано, что демоны действуют, вселяясь в людей… если дословно, тут сказано «действуют посредством тела носителя»…

Глаза у Сэма распахнулись. _Нет._ Сердце зашлось в груди так, словно решило во что бы то ни стало вырваться из вечного плена плоти. _Нет._ Он резко втянул воздух. _Не надо. Не спрашивай. Ты не готов услышать ответ, еще не готов, не сейчас…_

\- Так кто в ту ночь стал _носителем_ , Сэм?

Сэм смотрел, как дикий олень, пойманный посреди шоссе в невидимую клетку из ослепительного света фар, а Дин безжалостно давил и давил на газ.

\- В кого вселился демон? – жестко потребовал он, а когда так и не получил ответа, добавил: - Где _ты_ был, когда погибла мама?

Это оказалось настолько далеко от всего, чего ожидал Сэм, что Дину пришлось повторить еще раз, прежде чем охотник уловил яростные и отчаянные нотки в его голосе, и сообразил, что вопрос ему задают далеко не риторический.

\- Сэм! _Где ты был_?

Тот растерялся.  
\- Т-ты же знаешь – где, Дин… С тобой. Мы… мы разговаривали… что…?

\- До того. Когда она пошла спать. Ты поднялся наверх. Что ты там делал? – Дин говорил, как гвозди забивал – глухо, отрывисто. 

У Сэма отвисла челюсть. Вот оно что! Возможность _такой_ интерпретации событий просто не приходила ему в голову.

\- Я… пошел в туалет… - начал он изворачиваться по привычке, но тут же одумался и поспешно добавил, понимая, что ложь на этот раз ему не поможет, а стопроцентно угробит: - Потом проверил комнату твоей мамы и твою тоже. Все было в порядке, защита на месте. Затем я спустился вниз и на полдороге, на лестнице, встретил Аманду, она поднималась к себе… Это последний раз, когда я ее видел.

\- И я должен тебе верить, _потому что…_? – саркастически изогнул бровь Дин.

И Сэм с ужасом осознал: ему нечем, _совершенно нечем_ доказать свою искренность, только просить Дина поверить ему, просто поверить… это при том, что до сих пор Сэм не мог считать себя образцом откровенности.

\- Дин, это не я, - беспомощно выдохнул он. – С чего ты вообще это взял?!

Отвечая, Дин не выдержал, у него задрожали и губы, и голос – ведь железным он не был. Нет таких людей на свете, точка излома есть у всех, просто у каждого она своя.

\- Вот один день – и у меня совершенно нормальная, обычная жизнь, а вот другой день – и она превращается в ад, а _между_ всем этим случился _ты_. Весь мир за одну ночь стал огромным дурдомом… и я должен считать совпадением то, что ты появился именно там и тогда и оказался единственным, кто хоть что-то понимал в происходящем? С чего взял, спрашиваешь? – по его щеке покатилась слеза, и у Сэма промелькнула дикая мысль, что на вкус она должна быть не соленой, как обычно, а непременно горькой – от слова _горе_ , да. – Давай, Сэм! Говори! Объясняй, _почему_ я должен тебе верить?

И наверное, это заразно, потому что у Сэма тоже защипало в глазах.  
\- Дин, - глухо, с болью повторил он единственное, что мог сказать. – _Это был не я._

\- В доме находились всего трое: ты, я и мама. 

Сэм прикусил язык, с которого едва не сорвались роковые слова. Черт… Может, пусть лучше Дин думает, что демон вселился _в него_?! 

\- Сэм?

Но ведь он все равно захочет узнать – ему необходимо знать! – что случилось с его отцом. Рано или поздно, Дину придется выслушать правду. Сэм до боли стиснул узорчатую перегородку за спиной.

\- Был еще кое-кто.

Дин так долго молчал, что Сэм уж подумал, что тот не решится задать следующий вопрос. Не захочет знать ответ. Но, как это частенько происходило, когда дело касалось Дина, ошибся.

\- Кто? – резко бросил Винчестер, подходя ближе и вскидывая голову, снова пригвождая Сэма взглядом.

У того панически сбилось дыхание.

\- Сэм! Говори. Правду.

От мощного выброса адреналина мускулы мелко подрагивали, жаждая немедленного действия, но Сэм заставил себя сохранять неподвижность и оставаться на месте. _Что бы ни случилось… Что бы Дин ни сделал… Стоять._

\- Твой отец.

Дин резко выдохнул, словно удар в живот получил. Попытался втянуть воздух – не получилось. Он искривил губы в жуткой пародии на улыбку, больше похожей на оскал, и издал короткий, сдавленный звук, который даже с большой натяжкой нельзя было назвать смешком. Сэм ясно видел его намерение в каждой линии напрягшегося тела и снова вцепился в перегородку – _стоять, стоять, стоять._

И все же хук правой оказался неожиданным. Точнее, не он сам, а сила, с которой Дин его нанес. Кто бы мог подумать, что студент музыкального колледжа умеет так бить? Вся левая часть лица словно полыхнула огнем, и полуоглушенный Сэм рухнул бы на пол, но Дин схватил его за грудки и жестко впечатал обратно в хлипкую стенку.

 

\- Ты говоришь, что мой _отец_ убил мою мать? – прорычал он. – Ты _это_ пытаешься мне сказать, Сэм?

Тот замер, страшась сделать хоть малейшее движение, и дело даже не в том, что Дину требовалось спустить пар. Сэм боялся, что парень сейчас вообще слетит с нарезки, и тогда все покатится лавиной и может закончиться очень кроваво.

\- Нет! – с силой отчаяния вырвалось у него. – Это был _не_ твой отец! Он был одержим! – от этих слов Дина заколотило. – Ты сам знаешь, каково это, на собственном опыте знаешь - это невозможно контролировать, своим телом ты не управляешь!

Вся кровь разом отлила от лица Дина, губы, сравнявшиеся цветом с остывшим пеплом, шевелились с видимым трудом.

\- Но я все осознавал, Сэм, - еле слышно прошептал он. – Я понимал, что делаю, просто не мог остановиться… П-папа… знал? Он видел… чувствовал, что он… Сэм?

Такое страдание отразилось в распахнутых зеленых глазах, а Сэм – опять - не мог найти нужных слов.  
\- Я не знаю, - очень тихо начал он и откашлялся. – Жертвы одержимости упоминали краткие периоды прихода в сознание, но по большей части…

Дин конвульсивно стиснул Сэмов воротник и еще раз приложил охотника о стену, но без прежней ярости, скорее с отчаянием. Но Сэм все равно знал совершенно точно, что, глядя в эти невероятные, затягивающие, бездонные омуты, соврать не сможет.  
\- Я думаю, он был в сознании, Дин… - почему так больно в груди? И глаза – словно песком забиты. – Мне жаль.

Отшатнувшись, Дин вскинул руки в жесте то ли мольбы, то ли угрозы, и Сэм напрягся в ожидании нового удара… которого так и не последовало. Вместо этого Дин схватил со стола ключи от Импалы, в два прыжка оказался у двери и вылетел прочь быстрее, чем Сэм сообразил, что происходит.

\- Дин, что ты… куда ты… Дин, стой! Не надо! – крикнул он, кидаясь следом.

Но там, снаружи, Дин никуда не бежал, а стоял, сложившись почти пополам, привалившись к боку Импалы, и его жестоко рвало прямо на асфальт, снова и снова. Неизвестно, сколько бы Сэм простоял в нерешительности, но тут ноги у Дина подкосились, за гладкое крыло машины цепляться было бесполезно, и парень чуть не рухнул на землю. Сэм мгновенно оказался рядом, покрепче обхватил Дина поперек груди, отвел ему со лба волосы и держал так, пока того выворачивало сначала содержимым желудка, потом желчью, потом сотрясало мучительными, сухими спазмами. Последующие минуты стали для Сэма форменным кошмаром: неуправляемая дрожь, бьющая человека в его руках, кислый запах рвоты и ощущение полнейшей беспомощности – как острый нож.

Мимо них прошла какая-то парочка, и оба посмотрели на согнувшегося в три погибели Дина одновременно брезгливо и жалостливо. Женщина хотела было что-то сказать, но, напоровшись на недружелюбный взгляд Сэма, потянула своего спутника прочь, молча и довольно быстро. Дин же, казалось, немного пришел в себя, во всяком случае перестал содрогаться. Он медленно выпрямился и слабо отпихнул Сэма.

\- Отвали от меня, - просипел он, трясущейся рукой вставляя ключ в замок.

\- Дин, нет!

\- Я не шучу, Сэм, свали нахрен! – рявкнул тот, распахивая водительскую дверцу.

Но сесть в машину Сэм ему просто не дал: дверцу он тут же с грохотом захлопнул, сгреб Дина за руку, вздернул ее и намертво зафиксировал кисть прижатой к крыше Импалы, а самого Дина, недолго думая, распластал по боковине, придавив для верности еще и собственным немалым весом. Тот, конечно, сопротивлялся, но мало что мог сделать против профессионального захвата, да и силы у него были на исходе. Сэм медленно, с расстановкой сказал ему на ухо, так спокойно, как только мог:  
\- Дин, отдай ключи. Пожалуйста. Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, но и позволить сесть за руль в таком состоянии тоже не могу. Дин, пожалуйста.

Дернувшись под ним еще пару раз, Дин наконец затих, бессильно обмякнув. Он сглотнул, закрыл глаза и разжал пальцы на брелке. _Так скоро_ , со смутной тоской подумалось Сэму… Ему бы очень хотелось, чтобы это почти-объятие продлилось хоть чуточку дольше, хотелось стоять близко-близко, держать, прижимать к себе, утешать. И та легкость, с которой сдался Дин, наводила на мысль, что тот будет совершенно не против такого поворота, что ему тоже – хочется, и нужно, и… Нет, Сэм уже столько раз ошибался, пытаясь просчитать этого непредсказуемого парня. Поэтому, едва ключи оказались у него, он отступил назад, мгновением позже Дин открыл глаза и выпрямился, опираясь о машину. Наваждение рассеялось.

\- Возвращайся в номер, Сэм, - хрипло выдавил Дин, снова открывая дверцу, но уже без прежнего пыла.

Тот не шелохнулся, и Дин повторил то же самое уже громче, практически скомандовал… вот только губы у него предательски дрожали, и когда он рухнул на сидение, по щекам уже вовсю струились слезы. Сэм стоял столбом, не зная, на что решиться.

\- _Уйди с глаз_ , Сэм! – в отчаянии заорал Дин и с силой захлопнул дверцу у него перед носом.

Через вмиг запотевшее стекло Сэм видел, как он уронил голову на руль, и как вздрагивают широкие плечи – тоже видел. 

Он в конце концов повиновался, но, едва зайдя в номер, занял пост у окна и тайком наблюдал за машиной через щель в отодвинутой занавеске – и это несмотря на то, что в его стиснутую ладонь успокаивающе врезались твердые грани ключей, да и Дин вроде бы никуда уже не собирался срываться.

Дин сидел в своей Импале, под прикрытием толстой листовой стали, но чувствовал себя так, словно с него сорваны все покровы, и он один, обнаженный, уязвимый, на ледяном ветру посреди открытой пустоши, как на ладони. Последнее, наверное, из-за того, что Сэм сейчас наверняка не спускает с него глаз, даром что все-таки убрался в номер. Извернувшись, Дин перебрался через спинку на заднее сидение, нащупал там подушку, уткнулся в нее и свернулся клубком, натянув одеяло на голову. Оно пахло дымом или так только казалось? Тут-то Дина и накрыло окончательно, а он так устал за сегодня бороться с собой... И он дал наконец волю и горю, и гневу – корчился, всхлипывал, молотил кулаками по кожаной обивке, пинал ногами пол и дверцы и выл что-то в м **у** ке, потому что ничего не изменить, невозможно исправить, страшно помнить и нельзя забыть. 

Утих он не потому, что испытал облегчение от этой безумной вспышки, нет, у него просто иссякли силы. Слезы высохли сами собой, оставив на щеках соленые дорожки, но грудь все равно теснило и оттуда нет-нет да и вырвался сухой, рваный всхлип. Дин сел, вздохнул и попытался взять себя в руки. Он вытащил платок, ожесточенно вытер им лицо, высморкался и уставился отсутствующим взглядом на мокрый насквозь кусочек ткани... Что это там на нем такое, красное? Дин моргнул раз, другой, пригляделся, щуря опухшие веки, – в углу платка красными нитками была вышита буква «С». Ну да, ведь он свой платок отдал Элисон Холдер, а это – платок Сэма, который Дин так с тех пор и носит с собой... Он со стоном откинул голову на спинку, и неизвестно чего в этом стоне было больше – растерянности или угрызений совести.

\- Ну что я _делаю_? – выдохнул он.

В самом деле – что? И главное – что делать дальше? Голова раскалывалась от… от всего, навалившегося разом и скопом, и это без учета безуспешных попыток постичь головоломку по имени Сэм Кемпбелл и утишить разброд собственных мыслей и чувств к нему. Прочтение дневника этого загадочного парня ясности в его образ ничуть не внесло, наоборот, только добавило сумятицы. С одной стороны, Дин имел веские причины не доверять ему: он не знал о Сэме ровным счетом ничего, кроме того, что тот умел отлично манипулировать людьми, искусно уклонялся от неудобных расспросов, стремился контролировать всех и все, и вместе с ним в жизнь Дина галопом ворвались тьма, безумие и страх, причем еще неизвестно - кто там на ком сидел и кто кого погонял. С другой стороны, парень ведь не сделал Дину ничего, кроме добра, носился с ним как с писаной торбой чуть ли не с момента знакомства. А чем отплатил ему Дин? Заподозрил черт-те в чем и, вероятно, до глубины души обидел единственного человека в этом гребаном мире, который искренне о нем заботился и переживал... хотя с какой такой стати – тоже представлялось отдельной загадкой.

Да черт возьми, они _вместе_ замочили двух мстительных духов! А Дин после этого… Глаза опять заволокло порядком надоевшей за последние дни мокрой пеленой, и Дин зло рыкнул сам на себя. Соберись уже! Думай! Хорошенько думай! Только проблема была в том, что _логические_ и _рациональные_ рассуждения частенько заводили Дина в тупик, и в результате он все равно действовал по наитию, полагаясь лишь на _интуицию_. Вот и сейчас, после всех размышлений, перед ним как стоял, так и стоит выбор: доверяет он Сэму или нет?

Отец однажды сказал ему, что единственная вещь, которая находится под его безусловным контролем – это принятие решения, и Дин чувствовал, что конкретно _это_ решение будет, возможно, самым важным в его жизни. Он невольно потянулся к висящему на груди амулету, снял его и положил на ладонь, рассматривая и вновь гадая, что это такое и зачем нужно.

В конце концов решение оформилось, и базировалось оно не на фундаментальных фактах, уже не раз и не два вспомненных и обмусоленных, а на таких мелочах, что вслух и сказать-то неловко. Например, на том, каким трогательным «домиком» поднимались у Сэма брови. Или на том, как он иногда слабо розовел от смущения. Или вот еще – на забавнейшем виде, когда он хмурился и поджимал губы, стараясь придать себе серьезность и суровость, приличествующие ситуации и его статусу охотника на нечисть, но светлая улыбка все равно прорывалась за пределы стального фасада, наружу, ямочками на щеках и лучистым взглядом. И пусть это никак не получалось назвать логичным, Дину было плевать. Сэм ему _нравился_ , и все тут.

Если честно, Дин не дал бы на отсечение голову, что к окончательному выбору его подтолкнуло именно доверие, а не, скажем, отчаяние. Все точки опоры оказались беспощадно выбиты у него из-под ног, и он пусть не разумом, но чутьем понимал – если не найдет, за что уцепиться, во что _поверить_ , то просто сойдет с ума. Еще раз взглянув на амулет и взвесив его на ладони, Дин накинул шнурок обратно на шею. К добру или к худу, но он выбрал верить в те ямочки на щеках.

… Его лихорадило. И ему нужно было выпить. И просто необходимо поговорить с Сэмом. Вопросы к нему никуда не делись, и парню, хочет он того или нет, придется на них ответить…


	14. Глава 13 (финал эпизода)

Едва Сэм увидел, что Дин показался из машины, как проворно отскочил от окна и метнулся к кровати.  Плюхнувшись на нее, он попытался принять позу понебрежней, словно так и сидел тут весь этот последний час. Не сказать, что вышло убедительно: Сэм никак не мог придумать, куда деть руки. Попробовал сначала упереть в бедро – нет, не то; скрестил на груди – тоже нет… затем мысленно чертыхнулся и просто чинно сложил их на коленях.  Как раз вовремя – открылась дверь, и в номер вошел Дин.

 

Выглядел он ужасно – глаза покраснели и опухли, лицо пошло пятнами, а губы были искусаны чуть ли не до крови. Застыв на пороге, Дин почему-то с не меньшим потрясением уставился на Сэма, потом сгорбился, опустил голову и побрел на кухню. Сэм озадаченно моргнул, но вздохнул с облегчением. Дин определенно был все еще на взводе, но ни ярости, ни злости в нем уже не ощущалось, и атмосфера в комнате теперь была не взрывоопасной, а просто неловкой.

 

Открыв кран с холодной водой, Дин поплескал ею в лицо и вытерся первым, что попалось под руку – полотенцем для посуды. Не то чтобы умывание хоть сколько-нибудь помогло: как был всклокоченным, зареванным чучелом, так и остался. Он покосился на Сэма и снова поспешно отвел взгляд, словно видеть его был не в силах. Распахнув холодильник, Дин нырнул туда чуть ли не с головой и чем-то усиленно загремел.

 

\- Что, в твоих ведьминских заначках не нашлось ничего подходящего, чтобы подлечить это? – спросил он, выдергивая контейнер со льдом. Голос у него был хриплым и каким-то ломким.

 

Сэм не сразу сообразил, что Дин имеет в виду не себя. Он слегка коснулся пальцами своей левой щеки, опухшей и пульсирующей глухой болью. Так вот почему Дин так вытаращился на него при входе - небось, Сэм сейчас выглядел ничуть не лучше него.

 

\- Как-то про это не подумал, - признался он.

 

\- Конечно, ты же был чересчур занят, шпионя за мной, - буркнул Дин, вытряхивая прозрачные кубики на полотенце.

 

\- Я не шпи… - Сэм поперхнулся словами.

 

Дин опустился перед ним на одно колено и осторожно приложил импровизированный компресс к пышущей жаром коже.

\- Ну, и что такого ужасного, по-твоему, могло со мной стрястись, если бы ты на пять минут выпустил меня из виду, а, Сэм? – покачал он головой.

 

Тот, скривившись, в первый момент едва не отдернулся от ледяного прикосновения, но уже спустя пару секунд наслаждался приятной прохладой.

\- Да мало ли что – на тебя смотреть страшно было, когда ты вылетел за дверь.

 

\- Уф, ты что, решил - я с собой что-то сделаю?

 

Сэм хмуро глянул на Дина.

\- Это приходило мне в голову, - ровно ответил он.

 

Их глаза встретились, и на какое-то мгновение оба словно выпали из реальности: словно натянулась между ними крепкая нить, тугая струна – тронь, и зазвенит... Дин очнулся первым, вскинулся, прижал ладонь Сэма к компрессу – держи, мол, сам – и резко поднялся на ноги.

 

\- Можешь расслабиться, - хмыкнул он, отходя. – Не собираюсь я ни вешаться, ни топиться, ни бросаться вниз головой с обрыва.

 

Дин поискал взглядом полотенце, вспомнил, что оно у Сэма, и вытер мокрые руки прямо о штанины. Он опять смущенно покосился на охотника и преувеличенно сердито вопросил:

\- Ты о чем вообще думал? Почему дал мне себя ударить? У тебя что, кинк такой мазохистский?

 

\- Что?.. Нет! – залился краской Сэм.

 

Неужели Дин что-то такое просек, заподозрил, что Сэм на него запал не по-детски?! Может, потому и отпускает без конца эти свои двусмысленные шуточки и комментарии?

 

\- Мы оба знаем, что ты можешь отправить меня на больничную койку одной левой, Сэм. И сносить мои выходки, словно так и нужно, ты вовсе не обязан. Так _почему_?

 

\- Не хочу я тебя на больничную койку отправлять, - пробормотал тот. – Ты же… кромешный ад пережил, понятное дело, что был на грани. Вот я и подумал - будет лучше, если ты… ну, спустишь пар.

 

\- А ты при этом вместо боксерской груши? Блин, совсем спятил?!

 

Сэм пожал плечами – что тут скажешь? Дин угрюмо оглядел его, потер пальцем бровь и вернулся на кухню наводить порядок.

 

\- Не делай так больше! – немного погодя с нажимом произнес он, ткнув в сторону Сэма опустевшим контейнером для льда и с грохотом водворив его на место.

 

В принципе, с точки зрения Сэма, это было довольно обнадеживающее требование. Оно означало, что Дин продолжает устанавливать основные правила их совместного житья-бытья, следовательно, исчезать из жизни Сэма пока не собирается.

 

Тем временем Дин достал пару бутылок холодного пива и вручил одну Сэму. Первым глотком из своей он тщательно прополоскал рот и сплюнул в раковину, избавляясь от мерзкого привкуса, зато потом влил в себя разом не меньше трети. Когда Дин заговорил, голос его все еще был заметно осипшим. Что же он там делал, в Импале, если так охрип? Кричал?..

 

\- На что я тебе сдался, Сэм? – без обиняков спросил он. – Чего ты со мной так носишься? Мы ведь и не знакомы почти, меньше недели, как встретились. Почему ты вдруг решил назначить себя моим ангелом-хранителем?

 

Сэм снова вспыхнул. Лед в полотенце стремительно таял, и вниз по руке стекали холодные ручейки. Все приходящие на ум ответы казались либо жалкими, либо, мягко выражаясь, пугающими. _Втюрился в тебя_? Нет, признаваться, что его совершенно иррациональное влечение к этому парню играет тут не последнюю роль, Сэм не собирался. Да, именно так, и пусть Дин подозревает, что хочет. _Ты_ я _вился ко мне во сне_? Уж про видения свои Сэм точно не намерен был рассказывать, разве что совсем припрет. _Мы же друзья_? Сэм и самому себе не мог объяснить, почему для него столь много значила так непосредственно предложенная Дином дружба. Его учили другому, его учили, что любая привязанность и связанные с нею чувства неизбежно влекут за собой ошибки и серьезные просчеты; это слабое место охотника, куда будут бить в первую очередь. И пора бы ему уже выучить этот урок. А Дин все равно не поймет. У него всегда была куча друзей-приятелей – что в его родном городе, что в колледже; у него была девушка и любящие родители… он никогда не знал одиночества.

 

В глазах снова защипало, и Сэм скрипнул зубами. Да что ж такое, что Дин с ним делает, а?! Нужно взять себя в руки.

 

В итоге один более-менее приемлемый ответ пришел ему на ум, и хотя тревожить свежую, толком еще и не зарубцевавшуюся рану в душе Дина Сэму ох как не хотелось, но выбора не оставалось. Это было единственное, что не отдавало горячечным бредом. Он сглотнул и вскинул голову.

\-  У нас общий враг, Дин, - сказал он, чутко следя за реакцией парня. – Тот демон убил и мою мать.

 

Что ж, реакция оказалась ожидаемой: глаза у Дина распахнулись невероятно широко, губы приоткрылись; он был потрясен до глубины души - Сэм ясно видел это и презиралсейчас себя как никогда за то, что воспользовался _Диновой_ ахиллесовой пятой. И он поспешил уточнить, чтобы не усугублять ситуацию:

\- Все случилось очень давно. Я был совсем маленьким и даже не помню ее. Если бы не старые фотографии, я и не знал бы, как она выглядела. Но поиски той твари, что ее убила, стали для моего деда идеей-фикс, он одержим ею до сих пор. Меня растили с этой мыслью, она превратилась в мой «Отче наш» за завтраком, обедом и ужином. Не только в мой, но и всех остальных тоже – семья большая, у меня ведь еще двоюродные братья и сестры есть. Нас воспитывали как воинов: боевая подготовка, переплавка серебра в пули... Мы охотились, мы сражались с монстрами; демона так и не нашли, так что истребляли любых попавшихся под руку тварей,  но никогда не забывали, что основное, пусть и не всегда лежащее на поверхности – поиск _того самого_ исчадья ада, попытки засечь его передвижения, разобраться в его планах… но теперь-то я понимаю, что даже Сэмюель не имел и не имеет ни малейшего понятия, _за чем_ он так рьяно гоняется.

 

\- Сэмюель?

 

\- Мой дед.

 

\- Ты называешь деда «Сэмюелем»?

 

\- Поверь, он не из тех людей, которых хочется назвать «дедушкой». Он, скорее, предводитель маленькой армии, состоящей из членов семьи, и ведет себя соответственно. Как патриарх, чьи пращуры до черт знает какого колена были охотниками. Если верить тому, что рассказывает Сэмюель, его далекий предок ступил на землю Америки с отцами-пилигримами[1].

 

Дин сосредоточенно хмурился, переваривая информацию.

\- А где при всем этом твой отец?

 

\- Я его вообще никогда не знал. Сэмюель как-то сказал, что он был каким-то бродягой, который зарулил в город, сделал матери ребенка и свалил в туман. Меня вырастил дед.

 

Дин воздвиг брови высоко на лоб и во все глаза уставился на Сэма.

\- Это ты называешь «вырастил»? То, что ты мне сейчас рассказал?

 

Сэм пожал плечами. Ручейки, бегущие вниз по руке, уже превратились в полноводную реку, пропитавшую насквозь и рубашку, и джинсы. Бросив мокрое, тяжелое полотенце в раковину, он утерся сухим рукавом, стараясь не замечать взволнованного, тревожного взгляда Дина. Не хватало еще, чтоб жалеть начал! Как будто это _Сэму_ сейчас нужны поддержка и сочувствие, а не ему самому.

 

\- Я попытался свалить от них, бросить охоту, начать все с нуля, на новом месте. Во всяком случае, планировал так, - Сэм тяжело вздохнул и признался: – Сбежал, по сути. Вот только от этого невозможно сбежать в принципе - раз узнав, что таится во тьме, уже не забудешь; раз _увидев_ , не сможешь заставить себя _развидеть_. В вашем городе я прожил чуть меньше месяца, когда стал замечать вокруг явные признаки активности демона. Из всех тамошних жителей я один, пожалуй, и знал, что это означает, - пальцы Дина стиснули бутылку так, что суставы побелели, и Сэм сглотнул. – И может, ты прав, Дин. Наверное, следовало сказать что-нибудь тебе или твоему отцу, но… я тогда считал, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. И я _пытался_ , Дин. Я сделал все, что знал и умел, чтобы уберечь твою семью: нарисовал защитные круги вокруг всего дома и вокруг ваших комнат, начертил сигилы на дверях и окнах, наложил заклинания... Должно было сработать. Сработало бы, если бы в дом проник любой рядовой демон, вернее, такой просто не прошел бы.

 

Дин вздрогнул, выпрямился и отставил пиво в сторону.

\- То есть, это был не рядовой демон?

 

Сэм снова вздохнул. Конечно, Дин уже услышал самое страшное – и справился с этим; оставалось ввести его в курс некоторых деталей, но ведь и пословицу «меньше знаешь - крепче спишь» не дураки придумали. А к нынешней ситуации она подходила на все сто. И все же он, махнув рукой на народную мудрость, принялся пересказывать Дину события той ночи, которые парень пропустил из-за того, что Сэм его начисто вырубил. Он как можно точнее припомнил слова демона, все угрозы и откровения, описал его силу и с горечью признал свою собственную беспомощность, а под конец во всех подробностях рассказал о том беспрецедентном миге, когда Джону удалось ненадолго отвоевать у демона свои тело и разум.

 

\- Это длилось всего пару десятков секунд, но мне хватило, чтобы вытащить тебя из дома. Я не знаю, как он это сделал. Не представляю. Никогда не слышал, чтобы кому-нибудь удавалось оказать сопротивление вселившемуся демону даже на миг, но твой отец смог. Он спас тебе жизнь, Дин. Нам обоим спас.

 

Бледный как мел Дин стоял, зябко обхватив себя руками, глядя на Сэма потерянно и испуганно. Он прикусил губу, посмотрел на свое недопитое пиво, потом снова на Сэма.

\- У тебя еще остался тот лечебный виски? – с надеждой спросил он.

 

Кивнув, Сэм вытащил из рюкзака фляжку. Дин вцепился в нее дрожащими пальцами и сделал несколько торопливых глотков.

\- Так, ладно, как нам найти эту тварь? – едва отдышавшись от крепкого пойла, требовательно спросил он.

 

У Сэма буквально отвисла челюсть. Дин что, вообще его не слушал, ни слова не понял?!

\- Ты _не будешь_ его искать. Пока - нет. Более того, на данный момент моя главная задача – помешать _ему_ найти _тебя_!

 

\- Вот и пусть найдет! – яростно выкрикнул Дин. – Пускай приходит!

 

\- Дин, послушай…

 

\- Нет, Сэм, _ты_ послушай! У этой твари – мой отец! Им пользуются, как… дешевой тачкой напрокат, демон творит его руками… бог знает _что_! Не собираюсь я тут рассиживаться, пока задница квадратной не станет, я должен ему помочь!

 

\- _Мертвым_ ты ему не поможешь! – Сэм не хотел орать и выражаться так прямолинейно тоже не собирался, но как еще сделать, чтобы до Дина наконец дошло?! По крайней мере, после Сэмова рыка этот твердолобый упрямец умолк, хоть и ненадолго, и даже прислушался к тому, что ему говорят. – Дин, речь о демоне высшего ранга. Прямо сейчас ты ничего не в силах против него предпринять.

 

Тот нервно отхлебнул еще виски.

\- А что вообще от нас понадобилось этому гребаному демону высшего ранга? Сэм, почему это все _случилось_?

 

\- Я не знаю. Честно, Дин, не знаю. Твоя семья совершенно не вписывается в схему.

 

\- Есть еще и _схема_?

 

Вот, блин… Что ж, сказав «А»…

 

\- Да, мы вели статистику тех пожаров, виновником которых был демон. Это происходило всегда ночью и всегда в доме находился маленький ребенок. В вашем случае впервые все члены семьи оказались взрослыми.

 

\- Тогда… тут и должна крыться зацепка.

 

\- Так и есть, вот только я без понятия, что она означает.

 

\- Знаешь, Сэм, хоть ты и изучал эту тварь двадцать долбаных лет, _не_ _знаешь_ ты о ней гораздо больше, чем _знаешь_.

 

Охотник промолчал. Ситуация, похоже, заходила в тупик. Так казалось, пока Дин не сказал со вздохом:

\- Прости. Сэм, прости. Но это же папа. Я не могу просто… - он покачал головой и устало опустился на кровать, прижимая ладонь ко лбу. – А что твоя семья? – внезапно встрепенулся он. – Давай поедем к ним. Может, у твоего деда больше информации.

 

\- Я знаю все, что знает он. Сказал же тебе – нас с этим вырастили.

 

\- Но ты не можешь быть уверенным, что он рассказал вам все…

 

\- Я не могу туда вернуться, Дин.

 

\- Сэм, забудь ненадолго свои заморочки блудного внука, потому что…

 

\- _Дин,_ _я никогда не смогу вернуться домой_!

 

Они, не мигая, смотрели друг на друга, потом Сэм отвел взгляд. Было что-то унизительное в том, чтобы видеть свое отражение в чистой зелени распахнутых глаз Дина, глаз, пока еще не видевших всего ужаса и мерзости того мира, что взрастил и воспитал Сэма Кемпбелла. Наверное, любой мало-мальски серьезный разговор у них так и будет заканчиваться – Сэм будет либо что-то недоговаривать, либо признаваться в чем-нибудь позорном.

 

Он присел на кровать напротив Дина и уставился в пол. Как же не хотелось говорить, тяжело, больно, мучительно - до сих пор…

 

\- Из-за меня погибла одна из моих кузин, - глухо, через силу, начал он. – Мы зачищали гнездо вампиров и… меня отвлекли; я совершил ошибку, просчитался, и Гвен… она погибла, - взгляд Дина ощущался почти физически. Сэм, хоть и не осмеливался посмотреть, знал, что тот сверлит глазами макушку на его опущенной голове.  – Гвен была любимицей Сэмюеля. Она напоминала ему о моей матери. Он так и не простил меня за то, что… не доглядел за ней, - Сэм откашлялся и поднял глаза, но встретиться взглядом с притихшим собеседником не рискнул. – В общем, достаточно сказать, что в лагере Кемпбеллов мне будут совсем не рады. Эта дорога для нас закрыта.

 

Он встал и привалился плечом к злосчастной перегородке – сколько раз за сегодня уже ее обтер? Тишина висела душным маревом, в котором снова слышалось лишь мерное тиканье часов, и Сэм едва сдержал порыв вытащить «Таурус» и расстрелять их к чертовой матери. Он отхлебнул пива из своей полузабытой бутылки, отчаянно желая быть где угодно, только не здесь. Если бы можно было переноситься силой мысли… Дин, небось, сейчас в недоумении – как Сэм вообще имел наглость полагать, что достоин хоть какого-то доверия с его стороны.

 

Первым на этот раз заговорил Дин, и на первый взгляд его слова не имели никакого отношения к делу.

\- Ты же знаешь, что отец – бывший морпех, да? – спросил он.

 

Оглянувшись, Сэм с недоумением посмотрел на него. К чему это было сказано?

 

\- Папа нечасто об этом рассказывает, но он бывал в боях, терял друзей и сослуживцев. И я знаю, что однажды погиб кто-то из отделения, которым он командовал. В битве всякое случается, Сэм, - Дин встал, подошел к нему и оперся рукой о перегородку совсем рядом с Сэмовым плечом. Слишком близко… или наоборот, чересчур далеко? В душе царила сумятица: Сэм и сам толком не знал, _как_ бы ему хотелось. – Я не в курсе, что конкретно пошло не так в случае с твоей кузиной, и не имею права советовать тебе. В конце концов, **чтó** я про это знаю - может, после такого удара человек уже никогда полностью и не оправляется? Но зато я _знаю_ другое… - Дин снова, как и до того, нашел взгляд Сэма и зацепил его, одной лишь силой воли заставив того выпрямиться и смотреть себе в глаза. – Не все на свете зависит от тебя, Сэм. _Не все_ является твоей ответственностью. То, что стряслось с мамой, и то, что случилось с отцом, ею точно не было. Слова, что недавно сорвались у меня с языка, несправедливы. Ты пытался помочь им. Ты не должен винить себя за то, что, выстояв против демона пятнадцать раундов, все же проиграл ему.  Даже если спасение людей и охота на нечисть – твое семейное дело, туда точно не входит функция разбираться по ходу с моими закидонами. И уж что _далеко за пределами_ всех твоих мыслимых и немыслимых обязанностей - так это подбирать попавших в беду гражданских и экстренно делать из них охотников. Это уже не работа, Сэм. Это – миссионерство.

 

Сэм отрицательно замотал головой.

\- Я просто хотел научить тебя защищаться, вот и все.

 

\- Я понял. Но это – не твоя _обязанность_. Ты ничего мне _не должен_ , это _я_ должен _тебе_. Ты мне жизнь спас!

 

\- Да причем тут это!

 

\- А что тогда причем?

 

_Блин._

 

Дин ждал ответа, вопросительно приподняв брови.

 

_Ненавижу тебя, Дин Винчестер, всю душу выворачиваешь._

 

\- «Настоящие братья»[2], - сдался Сэм.

 

\- Чего?

 

\- Агенты Билл Медли и Бобби Хэтфилд, - повторил он. – Ты и я. Мы команда, так ты сказал. Я не сдамся, Дин. _Мы_ не сдадимся. Я говорил уже, что хочу достать этого демона не меньше тебя. Должно ведь у него быть слабое место, какая-то уязвимость. Мы будем искать, пока не найдем способ избавиться от ублюдка и спасти твоего отца. А по ходу будем учиться, будем сражаться, накапливать силы и опыт, а когда придет время… мы будем готовы.

 

Дин выслушал молча и теперь очень внимательно изучал охотника.  Взгляд его был темен и непроницаем, а Сэм вдруг резко лишился способности соображать и не мог думать сейчас ни о чем, кроме этих бездонных глаз цвета зимней хвои.

 

Наконец губы Дина тронула улыбка.

\- Я таких псевдонимов с миллион могу подобрать, - лукаво заметил он.

 

\- Да? – только и смог вымолвить Сэм, выныривая из просветлевших золотисто-зеленых глубин.

 

\- О, да. В мире столько классных певцов и музыкантов.

 

\- Готов спорить, ты знаешь их всех наперечет, - преувеличенно страдальчески закатил глаза Сэм.

 

\- Заметано тогда, - широко усмехнулся Дин. – С меня крутая тачка и классные псевдонимы, с тебя – научить меня всему, что знаешь сам, - на этих словах он посерьезнел, повернулся к столу и положил руку на дневник Сэма. – Я хочу знать все обо _всем_ , что тут написано: _каждую_ деталь про _каждую_ из злобных тварей. Мне нужно научиться _всему_ , чему только можно. Как ты сам сказал – хочу быть готовым.

 

Сэму бы радоваться при виде такого рвения – разве не этого он добивался? Он же хотел научить Дина выживать и защищаться, и вот парень сейчас буквально горит желанием сделать это, Сэму знакомы были и такой тон, и выражение лица: человек поставил себе цель и намерен достичь ее. Но вместо этого у него заныло и сжалось сердце. Неужели само по себе выживание стоит того, чтобы ставить его во главу угла? Ведь Сэм знал на собственном опыте, что делает с человеком охота; в кого ты превращаешься, когда твоя работа, нет, _вся твоя жизнь_ – это кровь и смерть, и, вполне возможно, однажды тебе, в силу обстоятельств этой гребаной _работы_ , придется убить кого-то близкого и дорогого. И что останется Сэму – смотреть, как тьма и мерзость медленно, но верно, убивают в Дине свет и тепло? Как втаптывается в землю каждый его человечный порыв, любое чистое движение души обречено быть похороненным, а вся его отзывчивость и доброта превращаются в уродливые отражения самих себя в кривом зеркале мира нелюдей?

 

У всего на свете есть свое место и свое время; так, может, Дин волею Сэма попал туда, куда _никогда не должен был попадать_? Может, гораздо гуманней было бы дать свершиться судьбе, позволить Дину погибнуть в пламени, чем медленно и мучительно убивать его теперь; и пусть речь шла не о жизни, а обо всем том, что делало Дина – Дином, но  кто скажет, что важнее – тело или душа? Сэм знал, что такое душа без тела, а вот чем станет тело, в котором истребят душу?

 

Что ж… получалось, что у Сэма теперь тоже есть своя _заветная_ цель, и он, посмотрев на Дина, безмолвно поклялся ему:

 

_«Я обещаю тебе, здесь и сейчас, что никогда и ни за что этого не допущу»._

 

Не подозревающий о той буре, что он вызвал в Сэмовых мыслях, Дин все еще ждал ответа, и охотник кивнул:

\- По рукам, - решительно сказал он.

 

\- Отлично, - ответил Дин. – Пойду-ка я приведу себя в божеский вид… и еще позвонить надо кое-кому.

 

\- Кому это? – немедленно насторожился Сэм.

 

Неужели Дин так и не врубился, что любой контакт с людьми из прошлого чреват для него неприятностями?!

 

Но нет, оказалось, как раз в это Дин очень даже врубился.

 

\- Сэм, я так понимаю, что это не прогулка на выходные, когда машешь всем рукой и говоришь: «Пока, народ, вернусь в понедельник утром», - он помрачнел и сглотнул комок в горле. - Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то ждал меня и надеялся на встречу, которая едва ли состоится… потому как у меня тут намечается длительная эпопея по поискам отца. Мне нужно попрощаться.

 

\- А, - вот и все, что смог придумать в ответ Сэм. – Ну да.

 

\- Ну да, - эхом откликнулся Дин. – А потом давай сразу двинемся, а? Раз уж не _делать_ , то мне нужно хотя бы _ехать_ , Сэм, иначе свихнусь.

 

\- Ладно! – с готовностью согласился тот. – Совершенно верно, нам надо как можно чаще перемещаться. Я начну паковаться, а ты… ну…

 

Дин кивнул и скрылся в ванной, Сэм же приступил к сборам. Его так и подмывало подобраться к двери и подслушать, что же там… нет, ни за что, да будь он проклят, если опустится до подобного! Достаточно того, что снова проснулся голос в голове, мерзко шепнувший: _«Вот и нет подружки. Путь свободен, братишка»._

 

Как же Сэм его ненавидел! Дин там сейчас режет по живому, обрывает последнюю свою связь с привычной жизнью, а Сэм тут радуется! Что же он за чудовище после этого, а?

 

Саул Витмэн, словно наяву, прошипел над ухом:

_«Ради него ты станешь чудовищем, а потом он сам же и обвинит тебя в этом»._

 

Сэм вздрогнул. Что ж, значит, так тому и быть.

 

 

Дин захлопнул телефон и оторвал себе изрядный кусок туалетной бумаги, использовав его в качестве носового платка. Все, пора завязывать с этими морями разливанными. Разговор с Пенни был, пожалуй, самым тяжелым из всех, что он вел когда-либо в своей жизни, но сейчас, когда все осталось позади, Дин не без удивления признался самому себе, что ожидал куда худшего. Или же дело в том, что теперь ему есть с чем сравнить горе и боль. По большей части Дин испытывал сейчас облегчение, и от этого ему стало грустно и неловко, хотелось спросить себя – и это все? Все, что ты способен выжать из себя при расставании со своей девушкой?.. Что ж, получается - вот оно, самое очевидное доказательство того факта, что Пенни заслуживает кого-то более стоящего, чем Дин. Без него ей будет лучше.

 

Спустив бумагу в унитаз, Дин тщательно умылся и вычистил зубы. Поймав в зеркале свое отражение, он поморщился. Ну, и видок. Без него _такого_ – определенно лучше.

 

А ведь это не просто конец отношений с Пенни, подумалось Дину. Это конец всей его прежней жизни. С этого момента не будет никаких путеводных указателей на дороге, потому что карта еще даже не нарисована. Впереди – полная неизвестность.

 

_Ты отдашь ему все, что имеешь, всего себя, а он тебя бросит._

 

Дина пробрало нервной дрожью. Первая половина уже сбывается. Он сейчас отдает все, чтобы последовать за Сэмом по пути, который ведет бог знает куда, и если тот вдруг оставит его… Дин окажется в полном одиночестве и даже без разбитого корыта.

 

Да, блин, кого он слушает – давно мертвого парня, у которого и при жизни-то с головой не все в порядке было?! Это же бредни спятившего призрака, который с какого-то перепугу решил нагрузить своими шизоидными проблемами Дина. Нет уж, фиг, у него и своих хватает. Он вытер руки, сгреб в пакет их расчески-щетки-тюбики-бутыльки, еще раз проверил ванную – не забыто ли что-нибудь - и вышел.

 

Вещи Сэм уже успел собрать и теперь крутился у Импалы, загружая багажник.  Дин и тут, в комнате, все внимательно осмотрел напоследок - шкафы, тумбочки, ящики. На кухне обнаружилась еще одна непочатая коробка с солью. Ну вот, не оставлять же такую ценную вещь!

 

Дин вышел и протянул соль Сэму, который как раз пристраивал свой пистолет в оружейный отсек.

\- Ты забыл, - коротко пояснил он.

 

Сэм улыбнулся без веселья, безмолвно положил пачку к остальному арсеналу и закрыл тайник. Они обменялись взглядами, оба понимали, что этот момент для них – поворотный и решающий.

 

\- Поехали, - сказал Дин. – У нас есть работа.

 

И захлопнул багажник.

 

 

 

* * *

**«Гость»**

Музыка и стихи Дина Винчестера

 

_Странник из ниоткуда_

_Ворвался в жизнь ураганом._

_Кто ты на самом деле,_

_Гость ночной и незваный?_

  


_Кто же ты – ангел света_

_Или в одеждах мрака?_

_С миром пришел ко мне ты_

_Иль обратить все прахом?_

  


_В глазах – стылый холод ночи,_

_И в них же – сияние дня._

_Что сделать со мной ты хочешь:_

_Спалить иль спасти от огня?_

  


_Но я знаю одно, без сомнений -_

_Прежней жизнью мне больше не жить._

_Все изменишь ты, гость из видений,_

_Расплетая судьбы моей нить._

  


_В огненном вихре пожара,_

_Увидел я смерти оскал,_

_Тянула ко мне свои когти,_

_Но ты меня не отдал._

 

_Навстречу несется дорога,_

_С гитарою вместе всегда,_

_Вопрос на струны ложится,_

_Я жив или умер тогда?_

 

_Что ждет впереди – я не знаю,_

_Будь радость то или беда._

_Но эта дорога отныне_

_У нас на двоих – одна._

 

_И я знаю одно, без сомнений -_

_Прежней жизнью мне больше не жить._

_Все изменишь ты, гость из видений,_

_Расплетая судьбы моей нить._

  


**КОНЕЦ ПЕРВОГО ЭПИЗОДА**

 

[1]Отцы-пилигримы — название первых поселенцев, прибывших на корабле «Мэйфлауер» для создания новой колонии в Северной Америке — Плимутской колонии (в настоящее время Плимут, штат Массачусетс). Колония, основанная в 1620, стала первым английским поселением с постоянным населением и первым крупным поселением в Новой Англии, вторым успешным английским поселением (после основанного в 1607 Джеймстауна в Вирджинии) на территории современных Соединённых Штатов Америки. Будучи глубоко религиозными людьми, поселенцы Плимутской колонии отличались пуританскими нравами и приверженностью традициям. Некоторые из их традиций стали неотъемлемой частью американской культуры. К числу таковых относится обычай праздновать День благодарения (впервые отмечался пилигримами в Новом Плимуте в 1621). История Отцов-пилигримов, ищущих религиозную свободу, стала центральной темой истории и культуры Соединённых Штатов Америки.

[2]«Настоящие братья» - один из вариантов перевода названия музыкального дуэта The Righteous Brothers, если воспользоваться сленговым значением слова  «righteous» (а мне почему-то мне кажется, что именно в этом смысле оно и использовано). Дуэт состоит из двух музыкантов, Билла Медли и Бобби Хэтфилда, именами которых назвались Дин и Сэм при расследовании своего первого дела в Касторс Пассаже.


End file.
